


Act Like You Like Me

by M_E_Scribbles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Actors, America's sweetheart Clarke, Bad reputation Lexa, Bickering, Don’t copy to another site, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Hate to Love, Motorcycle riding Lexa, Not g!p, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven makes things go boom, Snark, They're on TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/pseuds/M_E_Scribbles
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods are co-stars on a hit cop TV show. They don’t really get along but the world is convinced they’re secretly dating. When Clarke unexpectedly finds herself pregnant, Lexa steps in with a plan. They’ll pretend they’ve been together for a while and that they planned the pregnancy. Clarke’s reputation as America’s Sweetheart stays untarnished and Lexa’s reputation as a bad girl gets a serious image boost as she’s seen as a committed partner and future parent.What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> Here's a new story I've been working on!! I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Chapters will be posted every two or three weeks I think... Or that's the goal, anyway.

The drive into Studio City was always a bit of a thrill for Clarke Griffin. Even now, going into the third season of her amazingly popular television show, _Tell No Tales_ , on Thursdays at 10pm EST, she smiled the whole way in.

Well.

Normally she did.

On the first day of season three? She felt like she was going to be sick.

No.

She was definitely going to be sick.

“Raven,” She whined pitifully at her roommate and best friend, and current chauffer. She slammed her eyes closed, forehead pressed against the window. She blindly reached out and slapped in Raven’s general direction. She made contact with her arm, shoulder, and face. “Rae. Pull over.”

“We’re almost to the studio, Clarke.”

“No.” Clarke’s stomach rolled at the stop and go of traffic. “Now, Raven. Pull over or I’m jumping out.”

Heaving a sigh, one any Oscar winning actress would be jealous of, Raven turned on her signal, needing out of the left hand lane. Her massive truck, an F-250, edged closer and closer to a black Mercedes.

“Just let me over, fuck head,” Raven muttered under her breath.

She released the brake, allowing Fabiola, her truck, to inch into the right lane. When the Mercedes tried to edge her out, Raven reached down and flipped a switch. Lights lit up and sirens blared.

“Rae!”

“She wouldn’t let me over and I don’t want you getting sick in my truck! I just go the smell out from last week’s vomit fest!” Raven snapped.

The truck barely came to a stop before Clarke was jumping out of the cab. She placed a hand on her stomach, trying to will the nausea away.

It didn’t work.

She hurried toward the side of the road, whining every step of the way.

A few minutes later, she was back in the truck and accepting the bottle of water Raven handed her.

“That’s every single morning for the last week, Clarke.”

“I’m fine.” Clarke replied before taking a long sip of the water. She swished it around her mouth, spitting out the window. “I’m really okay. It’s just nerves. Between the upcoming press for the movie and all of the buzz I’ve been hearing about it, and now the show is staring up again… I’m just tired and excited and probably not taking care of myself right.”

Raven arched a brow, watching her from the corner of her eye before she eased back into traffic. “Whatever you say, Clarke. But if it keeps happening, I’m calling Abby.”

“You will leave my mother out of this!”

“I will not!”

Clarke swatted at her friend. “Yes, you will! I’m an adult! I can take care of myself!”

“Hit me one more time and you can Uber your way to work until you get your car back!” Raven threatened, playfully shoving at her passenger.

“Just drive!” Clarke swatted at her again. “I have to be to the studio soon!”

“What did I just say?” Raven growled. She pulled back into the bumper-to-bumper traffic carefully. She blocked Clarke’s next swipe. “I’m going as fast as I can!”

Clarke only smiled and nudged her. Leaning forward, she adjusted the radio, her newest favorite song was playing. The aching of unrequited love came through every note.

She’d been dancing for about half a minute when she froze and frowned.

“Rae.”

“Are you going to puke again?” Raven asked her, wide eyes darting to Clarke. “I swear I’m going to invest in a barf bag company.”

“No. No puke. But…”

Raven waited for her to finish her sentence. All Clarke did was cross her legs.

“But what?”

“I have to pee.”

Shaking her head, Raven settled back in her seat. “I told you not to drink that tea this morning. Now you’re going to have to be an adult and hold it. We’ll be there in five minutes.”

****

True to her word, Raven had her to the lot in record time, if she had to use her lights and sirens to do it… they’d never tell. Clarke barely managed a hollered goodbye before she was practically sprinting to her trailer.

Unfortunately, the running meant she was sick as soon as she got there.

Once she’d cleaned herself up, Clarke grabbed her phone, which had ended up on the floor under the table in her hurry to reach her bathroom, and called Raven.

She didn’t even bother with a greeting.

“I think I have the flu.”

“I just left you, like, three minutes ago,” Raven said. A slight chuckle was muffled. “You went from ‘it’s just nerves’ to ‘it’s the flu’ that fast?”

Clarke nodded as she swished water around her mouth.

“Did you get sick again?”

“Yeah.” Clarke grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste she kept in her trailer. She scrubbed her teeth for a few seconds before she said, “I told you. Flu.”

Raven cursed at some other driver before sighing. “Clarke, you never get the flu. Ever.”

“I know.”

Waiting for a moment, Raven listened to the brushing and sloshing. She only spoke again when she heard silence.

“Didn’t you have to get all kinds of vaccines for disease I’ve never even heard of before you went to bum fuck wherever for your movie shoot?” She questioned further. There was the blast of a car horn before she said, “It’s just weird, Clarke. You should be immune to everything right now.”

Clarke could only sigh and nod. She rinsed her mouth and said, “Or I have a weird strain of the flu. Calm down.”

“Whatever you say, Clarke.” Raven replied. She didn’t believe it for a minute. “Just let me know if I need to come and get you early or something.”

“I’ll be fine. And no, you cannot call my mother and tell her about this.” She argued as she opened her mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Raven shrugged, even though Clarke couldn’t see her. “You keep having all these weird symptoms and I’m definitely calling Abby, whether you like it or not. Get yourself under control!”

A knock at the door interrupted Clarke’s snappy comeback.

“You’re needed in make-up, Clarke.”

“Thank you, Monroe.” Clarke called back. “Raven, I’ve got to go. I have to get made-up and in costume before the interview.”

“Break a leg!” Raven replied in a sing-song tone before the call was disconnected.

Taking on last sip of water, Clarke exited her trailer. She met the bright California sunlight with a wince and a yawn.

“You okay?” Monroe, the second assistant director, popped up next to her.

Clarke yelped and clutched at her chest. “What?”

“Sorry!” Monroe blushed. “I just… you look like you don’t feel well?”

Shrugging, Clarke replied, “just a cold or something. I’m fine.”

Dropping her eyes to her clipboard, Monroe nodded. “Well, you have hair and make-up now. And then wardrobe. Although, those slacks and heels are pretty in character so they may just want to change your shirt.”

With a downward glance, Clarke took in her outfit, slate grey slacks, black ankle boots with just a bit of heel, and a fitted white v-neck. She’d gone for professional comfort when getting dressed.

And the slacks were the only non-sweatpants she owned that were clean. And fit her.

“Okay,” Clarke said with a smile. “Hair and make-up. Possibly a different shirt. Got it. Tell Titus I’m on my way.”

“Lexa’s not on set yet. Have you seen her?” Monroe asked.

There was something there, on her tone, that irked Clarke a little. Too much curiosity. And perhaps a touch of jealousy.

“Nope.” Clarke said, moving around Monroe and toward the hair and make-up trailer.

“Oh right. Sure.” Monroe said, scrambling after her. “But if you do. Tell her Titus wants to see her.”

“Sure thing.”

The entire walk to the hair and make-up trailer was spent with Monroe questioning Clarke. And Clarke trying to politely answer everything vaguely.

Just as Clarke’s patience was about spent, Niylah, the lead make-up artist, opened the door and beckoned Clarke inside. When Monroe tried to follow, Noylah shook her head.

“Nope,” She said, closing the door in the younger woman’s face.

Clarke stifled a laugh. “That was mean.”

“I can only take so much yapping. She gets… just trust me. That was me being nice about it and Monroe knows that.” Niylah defended.

“I know what you mean,” Clarke said. She settled in her usual chair and winked at Niylah in the mirror. “Now come here and make me gorgeous.”

****

Meanwhile, across town, Lexa Woods was staring down her driveway. She scowled at the half dozen vehicles outside her gate.

Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it. She loved acting, really, she did. She loved losing herself in a role and creating a brand new person.

But the paparazzi and prying questions?

Those she could live without.

She knew she needed to get to set. She knew there were things she needed to do and people she needed to talk to. But getting through the 4 SUVs and 2 motorcycles that were waiting for her may be tricky.

With the press of a few buttons, the large gate opened. The bored photographers stood up from their perches, leaning against their cars.

She rolled her bike through the gate, closing it behind her.

“Lexa! Where’s last night’s girl?” Shouted one reporter.

The flashes of nearly a dozen cameras went off.

“Where’s Amy?” Another asked.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa flipped down the visor on her helmet. She rolled her bike forward, carefully walking through the vehicles.

“How long did that one last? 2 weeks?” A third chimed in. “That’s got to be a record for you!”

Biting her tongue, Lexa didn’t acknowledge any of them. She never did.

It was one of the bonuses to riding bike everywhere.

That and weaving in and out of traffic.

Without warning, she took off like a rocket, showing the photographers just how powerful her Ductati really was.

****

Clarke was just about done with make-up when the door was thrown open. A quick glance and she was rolling her eyes.

“Morning!” Lexa said, a smile plastered to her face.

As much as Clarke embraced her role as the All-American Midwestern girl, Lexa was truly the embodiment of her reputation as the ridiculously talented Hollywood bad girl. Even in the heat of early April in Southern California, she was wearing a black leather motorcycle jacket and black leather pants. The jacket was partially unzipped, revealing a loose grey v-neck with aviators hanging from the collar.

Sensing eyes on her, Clarke’s attention focused back on Lexa’s face. “Good morning.”

“You’re already almost ready?” Lexa asked, stepping fully into the trailer so the door could close behind her.

“You’re 20 minutes late.” Clarke replied.

Shrugging out of her jacket, Lexa smirked. “Well someone has to give the paps the run around.”

“You’re so busy riding that motorcycle around and flirting with everything that’s attached to boobs, you can’t be on time to work?” Clarke snapped.

Lexa pursed her lips. Then she nodded. Turning on her heel, she left the trailer.

“Where is she going?” Heather, Niylah’s assistant ased her voice squeaky in her panic.

“Just be patient.” Niylah didn’t even look up from Clarke’s hair.

Five minutes passed before Lexa returned. She carried two to-go cups of coffee in her hands.

“Hey, Cla-“ Lexa started what had been her usual greeting for the last two years. Then her phone rang in her pocket, cutting her off. “Hold that thought.”

Niylah leaned down, her lips nearly pressed to Clarke’s ear as she whispered, “Hey, Clarkey! How’s it?”

“She needs a new line.” Clarke muttered, turning her attention back to her phone.

After a moment, she glanced at Lexa.

Her back was turned and she was speaking quietly. Clarke could only hear every third or fourth word or so.

“Okay,” Lexa said as she turned around, meeting Clarke’s eyes in the mirror. She looked decidedly less enthused. “I’ll talk to you later, _babe_.”

Clarke couldn’t fight the eye roll. Lexa called all of her conquests ‘babe’. All of them. Clarke just assumed it was too difficult to remember their names.

“Are you okay?” Heather asked.

Lexa glanced her way, causing a bright red blush to spread up the assistant’s neck and ears.

“I’m fine. Just a personal call,” Lexa replied. She picked up the coffees and moved to her chair. “Here you go, Clarke.”

She handed one of the cups to Clarke, winking when she reached out to take it.

“Why do you insist on bringing me coffee every day?” Clarke asked.

“I’m a friendly person.” Lexa shrugged. She waited until Clarke lifted the cup to her lips to add, “And the paps go crazy when they see me walk out of the café with a cup with your name on it. Keeps them guessing.”

Clarke choked on the sip of hot coffee. She sputtered and hacked a few times before she was able to breathe properly. “What?”

“Any publicity is good publicity according to Titus,” Lexa said, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

All Clarke could think to do was glare.

“What?”

“Nothing, _babe_. I’m just wondering how all those women don’t see right through you and your act.” Clarke snapped.

“Well, maybe if you’d –”

Niylah moved between them, cutting their eye contact. “That’s enough of that. We have a reporter due in 45 minutes. Lexa still needs her tattoos covered. Heather, go and get Nick. He’ll help you.”

****

About an hour later, Clarke and Lexa were seated at the table in Lexa’s trailer. They were side-by-side on one of the benches while the reporter, Jill de la Vega, was on the other. Clarke was practically in Lexa’s lap, tucked into her side, per Titus’ orders.

“So, Clarke, Lexa,” Jill set her recorder on the table between them. “How was your off season? Lots of fun for the two of you? Or did you miss working together? Any fun getaways? Any romantic getaways?”

The reporter’s questions, particularly the last one, had Clarke biting the inside of her lip.

Fighting an eye roll, Lexa smiled and shrugged. “It was fun. I took a couple of grad classes at USC, still working toward my Masters. I also went on a few trips, personal in nature. One to Ireland with my sister. And another to Italy, where one of my best friends, Lincoln, got married.”

“Well, it certainly sounds like you didn’t have much down time!” Jill teased as she made a note on the paper in her lap. “What about you, Clarke?”

“I didn’t really get much of a break at all this year. I spent a long weekend in Ohio with my parents and friends and I was able to attend my friend’s wedding too. Other than that, I was working.” Clarke answered. She glanced at Lexa and shrugged. “I don’t know if I’m very good with having downtime.”

Jill nodded, writing something else down. There was a twinkle in her eye when she looked up again. “Your friend married Lexa’s cousin, right?”

“That’s right.” Clarke replied. She glanced at Lexa, who nodded, before she continued, “But Octavia and Lincoln met without any interference. They’re both in the service and met in Afghanistan.”

“And the movie was “The White Seahorse”?” Jill questioned.

“It was,” Clarke nodded and smiled.

Jill leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially, “I’ve already heard rumblings of Oscars for you and Henry Kipling, the leading man.”

“One of the leading men,” Clarke corrected with a wink. “Will Benedict is the other leading man. It was a fun shoot, but so difficult! I always swore I’d never do a period film but when I read the script… I just couldn’t pass it up! And the cast was incredible! I loved every minute of it, even when I was shivering from the waves!”

A small smirk appeared on Jill’s lips as a single, perfectly arched brow rose. “Didn’t you shoot that in Ireland?”

There was a pause.

Clarke and Lexa, even Titus, had fully expected a similar question.

“We did, part of it at least,” Clarke said slowly. She knew where the reporter was heading. “Mostly on the west coast. It’s an absolutely gorgeous country!”

“Did you happen to see a certain co-star of yours there?” Jill wiggled her brow.

Lexa laughed, loudly, breaking the tension. She placed her hand on Clarke’s and gave it a squeeze. “You already know she did. I was able to swing a visit to the set for a few days.”

“And?”

“I can’t tell you much. What I can tell you is that watching Clarke work absolutely blew me away. Even after two years of working with her here…” Lexa glanced at Clarke out of the corner of her eye. She winked and sighed, knowing how much would be read into her words. “Honestly, I think I forget how talented she really is. Most people have only seen a fraction of what she can do. This movie will unquestionably amaze everyone!”

She ducked her head then, causing Jill to lean further over the table. She kept her head down for a few seconds, until she was sure the blush her own words had caused was fading.

Next to her, Clarke was staring. She certainly hadn’t expected such high praise from Lexa. She forced a chuckle. “I was totally showing off for you! I knew they’d originally wanted you for the part but you turned them down. I wanted everyone to see I was the right choice!”

“And you did!” Lexa gushed, leaning into Clarke’s shoulder with a smile. “You showed us all how great you are!”

“Of course having the great Lexa Woods, two time Oscar winner, there was a bit of a motivator!” Clarke bumped her right back.

There was another pause as Jill scribbled something else down. Then she glanced at her list of questions. “Well, ladies. I’d love to hear more about the movie and your experiences together on that glorious set, but I’m afraid my bosses really want the dirt on the new season of _Tell No Tale_. You start filming season 3 today?”

“That’s right,” Lexa said.

“Clarke, you’re back as wise-cracking detective Quinn Kelley who, at the end of last season, was considering moving to New York,” Jill read off the description from her notepad. Then she continued, “And Lexa, you’re returning as the aloof genius doctor, Yara Slate, who helps Quinn solve crimes. At the end of last season, Yara left to work with Doctors Without Borders for a few months after an argument with Quinn.”

Lexa pouted her lips. “That’s right. Quinn wants to ditch me!”

“Poor Yara!” Jill replied as seriously as she could. “What can you tell me about season three?”

“Well…” Clarke shifted in her seat. She pulled her hand free from Lexa’s grip, tired of the squeezes that she knew were meant to be prompts, setting it on the table. As she tapped out a rhythm, she asked, “What do you want to know?”

“Everything!” Jill teased.

Lexa’s arm drifted around Clarke’s shoulders. She had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from smiling at the tensed muscles.

“We can’t give you any spoilers. You know that, Jill,” Lexa replied easily, winking to soften the playful brushoff.

“I know, I know!” Jill lifted her hands in surrender.

Leaning forward, Lexa let her hand drift along the back of Clarke’s shoulder and neck before she played with the baby hairs she found there. She smiled conspiratorially. “We can tell you that we love the new season. We only know about the first three or four episodes but the writers have told us a little about the big arcs and all that.”

“We definitely love the direction the show is taking this year!” Clarke agreed.

Her hand fell into Lexa’s lap, gripping her knee just below the hem of her pencil skirt. She squeezed twice, rolling her eyes when Lexa’s fingers tightened in her hair slightly. She barely bit back the scoff when Lexa bumped her.

Jill’s eyes caught every move, every teasing touch, and her smile grew. “Are we finally going to see your characters hook up? Is Quara going to be canon?”

“It’s ‘Qwa-ra’ not ‘Kara’,” Lexa corrected, scrunching her nose. “You should know that too! Don’t make our fans come for you!”

“Of course! Apologies!” Jill laughed loudly. She cleared her throat dramatically and tried again. “So is Quara,” she exaggerated, “finally going to happen?”

With a teasing grin, Clarke shrugged. “We really don’t know. We know just as much as you do about that ship developing into anything real. I can tell you this: Lexa and I would love the challenge of bringing a realistic and healthy LGBT relationship to prime time.”

“Is that because you’re together in real life?” Jill asked immediately.

The actresses were both taken aback by the zeal in her voice. They could read the eagerness in her eyes for what she seemed to think will be a major scoop.

“Unfortunately,” Clarke said slowly. She’d fielded that very question, and every variation of it, a lot in the previous two years. She knew just how carefully she needed to frame her response. “I’m as straight as a ruler.”

“Really?” Jill’s eyes narrowed.

“Do you really think I wouldn’t be all over Lexa, like… all the time if I wasn’t?” Clarke chuckled softly. She tossed a small wink at Lexa before continuing, “Sad for me that she’s not my type!”

Lexa smiled and loudly kissed her cheek. “You mean it’s sad for me! Have you seen you?”

“Oh please!” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“What?” She objected, her gaze glued to Clarke.

“You’re like… a walking sex dream or something!” Clarke announced with another chuckle, this one louder than the previous. “I can totally see what has attracted your broken hearted exes to you! Those eyes! Those lips! That pout you do when you know someone is teasing you!”

Jill, definitely not forgotten in their teasing, cleared her throat. “I don’t know, Lexa. It sounds to me like Clarke is a bit… curious.”

Widened eyes darted between Jill and Clarke as Lexa tried to assess the situation. She hadn’t expected the teasing to take that turn.

“You okay?” Clarke asked softly.

Lexa shrugged, attempting to regain her composure. “I guess… I mean… If Clarke ever wants to figure out what she’s missing out on, I am always willing to help my partner out.”

“Oh. Well, thank you for volunteering.” Clarke drawled.

“You’re very welcome, babe.” Lexa kissed her cheek again.

Taking a moment of silence that followed as permission to ask her next question, Jill laid out a handful of pictures.

There’s Clarke accepting a glass of wine from Lexa at the Golden Globes.

And Lexa absentmindedly fixing Clarke’s hair during an interview.

And Clarke blushing on set while Lexa, with her head thrown back, laughs.

And Lexa wrapping her arms around Clarke to keep her warm during an unseasonably cold day of shooting.

The last is of the two of them, dancing together at Lincoln and Octavia’s wedding. Their bodies are close and their heads are resting against each other.

Separately, they were easy to explain away.

Together… they were pretty damning.

“You really expect the public, your fans, to believe you aren’t together?” Jill asked, her narrowed eyes focused on Clarke.

Steel had entered her voice.

“It’s the truth.” Clarke responded.

“The two of you have so much chemistry on screen you nearly melt televisions off walls and stands. And when you’re together in the real world?” Jill looked between the two of them. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “Where there’s smoke, there’s fire. And I’m seeing a whole lot of smoke.”

Lexa’s arm finally dropped from Clarke’s shoulders. She moved so she was leaning between the reporter and Clarke. “We answered that question already, Jill. I suggest you ask another about the show or we’re done here.”

Jill took a moment to study Lexa’s face. Then she sat back and dropped her hands to her lap. “Fine. But I know I’m not wrong.”

“The show.” Lexa bit out.

“Alright, alright.” Jill hissed. She shuffled several papers around, reading questions and muttering to herself.

“Well?” Lexa huffed.

The next 30 minutes were filled with very professional questions and short, clipped answers. They discussed new guest stars, returning favorites, any surprises that could be hinted at.

When it was over, Lexa shook Jill’s hand and stormed out of the trailer after saying something about needing to meet up with Titus. She shot Clarke a look and told her she’d see her on set.

Clarke waited while Jill gathered her things. She offered a small hug and thanked her for her time.

“You know,” Jill said slowly as she opened the door. “You might want to tell your girlfriend… I’m sorry, I mean co-star, that the big and scary act doesn’t really deflect attention. It delays questions, sure. But really, it just looks like she’s protesting too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke still can't seem to shake that bug, Raven threatens to call in Abby, Clarke has a fun date, and Clexa is cute trying to hate each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very humbled by the response to the first chapter of this fic!! Please know that I see all your kind words and comments!! I'll be responding to them (probably slowly) throughout this week!!
> 
> Can't wait to see what you all think of this one!!

One of the best things about Clarke’s success had been her ability to buy a nice house in the Hollywood Hills. A little boost from her parents helped with that too. With the small fortune she’d paid, Clarke had been able to afford a slightly more than cozy three-bedroom house with an amazing view of the city below.

Of course, she didn’t live alone. Raven lived with her.

They’d been friends since Clarke’s freshman year of high school. She’d accidentally started dating Raven’s boyfriend of four years. Finn was a sophomore and Raven, a junior.

There’d been a fight. Raven had ended up with a scratch running through her eyebrow, one that left a slight scar behind, and Clarke sported a black eye for a couple of weeks. There’d also been a slew of nasty rumors about Clarke before Octavia Blake had stepped in an reminded them of Finn’s guilt. Clarke was new to the school that year and Raven attended the trade school so she wasn’t around much.

It all led back to Finn lying.

After that conversation, Raven and Clarke joined forces to expose Finn as the liar he was.

He never had a date in high school again.

The downside of Raven being her roommate was that she was always around and, knowing Clarke as well as she did, she always knew when something wasn’t quite right with her. Ever since Clarke had started to feel under the weather, Raven had been on her case to go and checked out.

Especially when she found Clarke in her bathroom, with the door locked, when she should have been nearly ready to leave the house for the day.

“Clarke?”

No matter how much she pretended not to, Clarke couldn’t help but hear Raven through the door. She hummed loudly enough for Raven to hear but she couldn’t quite bring herself to speak.

“Are you okay?” Raven asked. She tapped the door. “We have to leave soon if you want to make it to work on time. I’m off this morning so I’ll pick up your car from the shop when it’s ready.”

Clarke only grunted in response.

“I’ll be in the truck. You have, like, 10 minutes.” Raven said after a long silence.

Allowing herself two minutes to wallow, Clarke finally stood up from her position, which had been hugging the toilet. She ran through her morning routine as quickly as she could. She brushed her hair, pulling it into a messy bun, grimacing when she thought of the looks Niylah would give her for it. She didn’t have time for anything elaborate though so she shrugged and brushed her teeth.

She contemplated using her mouthwash for a second. Then her stomach flipped and she hurried out of the bathroom.

On her way out the door, she managed to scrounge up a bottle of water, a sports drink, and a granola bar.

She’d nearly finished the water by the time she reached Raven’s truck.

“You sure you should be drinking that much?” Raven asked, her eyes narrowing on the liquid.

Her tone was both curious and cautious. She knew exactly how stubborn Clarke could be and she had no desire to face her anger so early in the morning.

“I need the hydration. And electrolytes,” Clarke replied, holding up the sports drink for Raven to see. She took a long drink, gasping for air at the end. “I can’t seem to shake this bug.”

“I noticed.”

“Well, I need to feel better by tonight. I cannot be running around puking in that gown I picked for the charity event! Mermaid dresses are not made for running.”

Raven hummed as she drove down the driveway, stopping just long enough to close the security gate behind them.

“Ollie called while you were inside,” Raven said carefully. “He wanted me to tell you something. This is a quote, so don’t hit the messenger! He said, ‘I don’t really know what she wants me to do. That thing is a Flintstone car at this point.'”

“What does that mean?”

Chuckling, Raven turned down the road to take them toward the highway. “I talked to him for about five minutes. The gist of it is that your car has too much wrong with it to be able to fix it. The repairs are, like, quadruple the value. There’s no point to it.”

“I can’t believe Ollie can’t fix my car!” Clarke lamented. “I mean, not that I mind riding with you. Fabiola is a great truck. I just miss having my own car!”

“I can totally believe he can’t fix that junker up!” Raven replied with a snort. She laughed outright when Clarke swatted her shoulder. “You’re in denial, Griffin. That car was older than you and a pile of junk. Just be an adult and buy a new one!”

“I don’t want to.” She whined, wiggling in her seat like a child.

As she carefully navigated their way onto the highway, Raven laughed again. “I know, but you need to be an adult and do it. So don’t get too drunk tonight. I don’t want you hung over when I know I’ll have to drag you out for car shopping tomorrow.”

Clarke had to fight a wince as her stomach turned at the mere mention of alcohol. “I think I’ll stick to water tonight. I’ve been sick enough lately without bringing the curse of the self-induced flu down on my head.”

“Seriously, Clarke,” Raven said with a shake of her head. “I’m a firefighter, not a doctor. None our of usual cures are working. If you’re not feeling better end of the the weekend, I’m calling Abby.”

Gasping, Clarke turned her head to glare at her friend. Then she winced at the wave of nausea the move caused. After swallowing several times, she managed a weakly muttered. “You wouldn’t!”

“We both know I would. Without hesitation.”

“Traitor.”

That had Raven arching a brow. “Excuse me? It’s been four days since you started back to work. You may not have thrown up in Fabiola on Monday but you did yesterday and the day before!”

“Rae – ”

“I can only take so much!” Raven said, speaking over Clarke. “You’re going to be paying for the next clean up. I’m not the one who is sick!”

“I’m really sorry!” Clarke shouted.

Tightening her hands on the steering wheel, Raven shook her head. “I don’t want you to be sorry, Clarke. I want you to feel better. And in order to do that, I’m pretty sure you’re going to have to talk to a doctor.”

“I don’t want to!” Clarke whined.

“Well, I don’t want you puking in my truck anymore. Either see the set doctor or call your mom. I don’t care which one, but if you don’t you’ll be riding that fancy motorcycle you bought and hardly ever ride!” Raven insisted, although her tone softened. She reached over the center console to squeeze Clarke’s hand. “I just want you to get better, Griff.”

“I know.”

Raven glanced over at her passenger. Then she smiled. “You should also know that I told Monty to bring a change of clothes and some puke bags from the plane with him tonight.”

Clarke laughed and nodded, clutching at Raven’s hand. “Honestly, that isn’t a terrible idea.”

****

Somehow, Clarke managed to make it through work without throwing up all over Lexa. It was tempting though, the infuriating woman was in her space more than usual it seemed. Her cologne was not doing Clarke’s nausea any favors. Clarke even found her waiting outside her trailer after lunch, wanting to go over their lines for the next scene.

Thankfully, Titus, their executive producer, let them leave set early. Clarke and Lexa were both meant to attend a charity ball that evening and needed the afternoon to prepare.

“Will I see you tonight?” Lexa asked as they walked toward the parking lot.

“Since you know I’m going to be attending, I’d imagine so.”

Smirking and bumping Clarke with her shoulder, Lexa asked, “Not planning on ducking and dodging me? To avoid the spread of more rumors?”

“Rumors usually have some basis in truth,” Clarke said with a shrug. She glanced over at her co-star. “Since we both know you can’t stand me, I don’t think we’re in danger there.”

Before Lexa could respond, Clarke peeled away from her to head toward Raven’s monstrous truck. With as much dignity as she could muster, she managed to clamber inside and slam the door, earning a few harsh words from Raven.

Still, it was satisfying to leave Lexa in silence. It wasn’t often Clarke got the last word.

“Seriously.” Raven grumbled. “Don’t slam the door. It isn’t necessary.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said again, smirking at Lexa as they drove by. “I’ll give Fabiola a hug when we get home, I promise.”

Raven nodded, “damn right you will! And then you’ll order pizza for me and Monty while you and your team get you all glamorized for this party thing!”

****

Just over four hours later Clarke and Monty were in a town car, heading toward the event. They were talking about home, Monty having just returned from a visit for his mother’s birthday.

“I swear, Clarke,” He said with a small smile bending his lips, “everything and everyone is the same. Old man Pike still hollers at anyone who gets within 100 yards of his house, Mom still makes  _ chap chae _ every Friday night, Jasper still grows the best weed in the Midwest. Absolutely nothing has changed!”

Clarke listened wistfully. She hadn’t had time for a more than a short visit over her break from the show, she’d been in Ireland filming her first starring role in a feature film. Her parents had made the trip a couple of times to see her, on their way to and from Wales to visit her great-grandparents, but she still missed being home.

It recharged her batteries when she was able to make it back to Ohio.

“And Harper?” She asked, smirking over at her friend. “How’s she handling the idea of baby number two?”

Monty, who was taking a sip from his bottle of water, coughed and choked.

Whacking him on the back, Clarke laughed. “Don’t kill yourself! Harper would kill me!”

“How?” Monty managed to wheeze.

“How’d I know you and Harper are expecting another kid?” Clarke clarified. Rubbing Monty’s back as he coughed a few more times, she added, “She told me. She was pretty excited. Terrified too, which I completely understand!”

The blush that spread over Monty’s cheeks was adorable. He ducked his dark brown eyes and bit his lip before he said, “I think she’s more excited for this one than she was for Jordan. That’s why she’d still back home. Her mom insisted on throwing her a shower this time, even though we don’t know if it’s a girl or another boy.”

“I’m pulling for you two. Firm Marper shipper here. You’ll be fine.” Clarke nudged him with her shoulder.

“Moving on,” Monty said, still smiling and blushing. “Raven warned me. I’m supposed to keep a close eye on you and make you leave as soon as you show signs that you’re going to be sick?”

“Yeah…” Clarke confirmed. She took a sip of her own water. “I’ve been weirdly sick for a while. She’s threatening to call Mom.”

Monty nodded and held out a hand for Clarke to take. The two of them had been good friends for most of their lives; their fathers were the same. He tugged Clarke a little closer when she took his hand, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I got your back, Griff. And I’ve got my eye on you too. Raven is scary!”

****

The charity ball was almost in full swing by the time Lexa made her appearance. She was considered Hollywood Elite, it wouldn’t do for her to show up too early.

Not to mention her lack of desire to even be there.

It wasn’t that she didn’t support charity, she did, she just… would rather be at home with her dogs watching a documentary or something.

“Could you at least look a little happy to be here?”

Lexa sighed, glancing to her left at her sister. If they hadn’t grown up in the spotlight, no one would ever guess they were related. They had the same father but different mothers. Still, Gus made sure he raised the two of them to the best of his abilities. That meant the best nannies and the best boarding schools.

“I want to be at home though.” Lexa took a sip of her drink, her eyes scanning the crowd and taking in the many guests.

“I promise Army, Ten, and Burg will all be okay without you being home for the evening,” Anya said with an eye roll. She turned to the crowd too, smiling at all the glamour and sparkling jewels. “Besides, isn’t this sort of thing your favorite hunting ground?”

Taking another sip, this one longer, Lexa shook her head. “Anya, have you been reading the headlines about me recently? It’s like I’m Hollywood’s hook-up queen! They seem to think all I can do is sleep with someone and run away. I don’t even need to chase anyone. They seem to choose me.”

“You are our father’s daughter.”

“I’d rather just be Lexa, thank you very much.”

Nearly an hour passed by before Anya tapped Lexa on her arm, nodding to the left. “Isn’t that Blondie?”

Lexa followed her nod and spotted Clarke in the crowd easily. There was a circle of cameras around her, the flashes lighting up that corner of the room. Through a break in the crowd Lexa could see her dress, icy blue with sequins and lace it looked like. It was a beautiful dress.

Probably made Clarke’s eyes all the bluer too.

“Who is that with her?” Anya asked. 

Shifting her eyes to Clarke’s right, Lexa spotted the man Anya was referring to. She’d seen him before, around the lot at work and on a movie set or two.

“No idea,” Lexa replied. “I’ve seen him around though. He’s in the industry.”

“He seems to be awfully familiar with Blondie.” Anya pointed out. Monty had slipped an arm around Clarke’s shoulders, smiling for the cameras. She glanced at her sister before adding, “has she mentioned seeing anyone?”

Lexa shook her head. “Nope. But that isn’t surprising. It isn’t like Clarke and I have sleepovers and tell each other every single facet of our lives.”

“You either need to learn to control your thirst or get laid.” Anya snorted out a laugh, hiding her smile behind her glass.

“And you need to learn to keep your opinions on my sex life to yourself,” Lexa snapped back right away. Then she smirked. “Unless this is you asking me for some tips. You know I’m more than happy to give you some guidance.”

Just starting to reply, Anya was cut off when Lexa moved away from her. Clarke was turned away from the cameras, her arms lifted up like she had crossed her arms and her head was bent down.

“Lexa?” Anya hurried after her sister.

She ignored her sister’s call, heading to Clarke and the man she couldn’t quite remember.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked as soon as she came to a stop next to Clarke. Her hand lifted and came to rest on the small of her back, her thumb rubbing soothingly back and forth over the sequins.

“Yeah, just…” Clarke bit her lip and ducked her head further.

Lexa dipped her knees a bit, nearly gasping when she realized Clarke had tears in her eyes. “Alright, Griffin. Come with me.”

Turning to Monty, Lexa only nodded before she looped an arm around Clarke’s waist and led her away from the cameras and journalists. She somehow found a hallway off the banquet hall, checking a few doors before she found one unlocked.

Ushering Clarke inside, Lexa closed and locked the door. She leaned back against the door, studying Clarke’s back.

“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked quietly.

“You look nice,” Clarke tried to evade the question. Her answer was the truth, even if it was a dodge.

Lexa’s black gown had been tailored to perfection. The bodice hugged her like a second skin, the slit in the skirt nearly ran all the way up to her hip.

It was an eye-catcher.

“Your date does too,” Clarke added.

“Gross! My date is my sister who is leaving for a business trip soon,” Lexa corrected her with a smile. She tilted her head to the side. “Are you sure you’re okay? What happened?”

“I just… uh…” Clarke cleared her throat and sniffled a few times. She shook her head and wiped under her eyes carefully before turning to face Lexa. “Nothing. One of those cameras hit me pretty hard. Scared me more than anything. Not that getting hit in the boob doesn’t hurt…”

Tilting her head, Lexa watched blue eyes dance around the room, looking anywhere but at her. “You’re sure you’re okay? You looked like you were about to start bawling out there. Your poor date looked like a helpless little cinnamon roll.”

“Monty is usually good in a pinch,” Clarke chuckled and shrugged. “Unfortunately, he’s not so good with the crying woman thing. One time, I started crying over some loser and he sat next to me and just sort of patted me on the head for, like, fifteen minutes.”

“And that’s the kind of guy you want to date?” Lexa scoffed. “I can see why you have such a hard time finding a decent guy.”

Straightening her back, Clarke’s eyes narrowed on her. “I do just fine in the dating department, Lexa.”

“Sure you do, Princess.”

“At least I can remember the names of all of my dates,” Clarke hissed, stalking toward her. She reached the knob, jerking the door open and causing Lexa to stumble to the side. Before she walked through the opening, she asked, “Tell me, Lexa, can you honestly say the same?”

****

They didn’t really talk much when they saw each other next. The atmosphere on set is frigid.

It took three days before they speak without a script telling them what to say.

That Tuesday morning Clarke found herself on her way to work in her new car. The little Honda SUV had nearly 40,000 miles on it but she could bring herself to buy a brand new car.

Raven thought she was ridiculous.

She was nearly to work when she decided to stop for coffee. The last few days, she’d refused to drink the coffee Lexa brought her. She’d take it with a small smile, her lips barely bending at all, and arch a brow. With a glance to Niylah, she’d lean forward and set it on the counter in the make-up trailer.

Pulling into the local coffee place she favored, Grounders, and parked in front of the building. After gathering her purse and sliding on her sunglasses, she opened her door.

And there were three hulking paparazzi waiting for her.

Clarke jerked back, gasping at the sudden appearance of the men so close to her car.

“Jumping beans!” She shrieked, her hand clutching at her chest over her racing heart.

“What are you doing?” The first man shouted.

“Your turn to pick up coffee for you and Lexa?” The next asked.

The third surged closer, his camera in her face. “You’re looking a little flushed, Clarke. Have a nice morning hook-up with Lexa?”

“I just want some coffee guys,” Clarke said slowly, pulling her foot back into the car and grasping the door handle. She wasn’t sure how much closer these guys would get but she did know she wasn’t going to be able to fight them off if they got closer. “Just... let me get some so I can get to work.”

“Hey!” The first man snapped when Clarke tried to open the door a bit more. “You signed up for this when you decided to become an actress! You’re a public figure!”

“Give us a smile!” The third encouraged, taking another step closer.

Swallowing back her fear, Clarke tried to get out of her car again. This time, her door was blocked by one of the men.

Suddenly, the roar of a motorcycle cut through the din of the men shouting at her and their camera shutters clicking away.

Before Clarke could even understand what was going on, Lexa’s motorcycle pulled in between Clarke and the men, forcing them to jump back.

After a second or two, Lexa pulled off her helmet and flipped her hair. “You boys aren’t bothering Clarke are you?”

“What a picture!” The first man grinned wolfishly, snapping picture after picture.

Then they cursed.

Lexa had a cigarette in her mouth.

No magazine would buy a picture if there was a cigarette in the frame.

They groaned and settled back against their cars.

“C’mon, Lexa! Give us a shot!”

“How about you boys just head on out now?” Lexa replied, the cigarette seemingly waving at them.

Clarke cleared her throat. “Actually, I think I’ll be heading out. Suddenly I’m not all that interested in a cup of coffee.”

She’s gone before anyone can speak.

****

It’s just an hour later when Lexa strolls into the make-up trailer. She meets Clarke’s eye in the mirror and offered a small smile. She approached without a word, sliding a small cup from Grounders in front of Clarke.

“Hey, Clarkey! How’s it?”

Clarke eyed the cup dubiously. She reached for it slowly. “Did you poison it?”

“Maybe.” Lexa shrugged. “Maybe not. Only one way to find out.”

“You think I’m going to drink this after that response?”

“C’mon, Griffin. Live dangerously.” Lexa winked and blew her a kiss before heading toward her trailer.

That was the day Clarke gave in and took a drink. Despite the raging heartburn scorching her chest, she felt like she needed a pick-me-up dose of caffeine.

Thankfully, Lexa bought her a Frappuccino.

She was still sipping on the cup when she heading to set. Clarke’s mood had improved dramatically since her run in with the paparazzi.

Until she rounded a corner and found Lexa surrounded by people.

“It was so nice of you to save Clarke from those men this morning!” Monroe gushed, her eyelids fluttering as she looked up at Lexa.

“I’m very pleased Clarke is unharmed. And that we won’t be delayed,” Titus added with a firm nod.

Suddenly, Lexa turned to face Clarke, her smile dropping from her face as soon as she spotted her. Excusing herself, she made her way over, eager to make sure Clarke isn’t still rattled.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” Clarke snapped.

That had Lexa blinking at her. “What?”

“You couldn’t just let it go? You had to tell everyone you  _ saved _ me?”

“I didn’t – ”

“Just when I thought maybe you’d done something just to be nice, you go and ruin it by bragging about it.” Clarke shook her head and stormed away.

Lexa followed after her. “I’m not sure what you think happened but I didn’t say anything.”

“Sure, sure,” Clarke replied with an eye roll. “They all just magically know what happened.”

Gently taking hold of Clarke’s wrist, Lexa pulled her to a stop. “Or maybe it’s all over TMZ!”

“How convenient!”

“You think I’m interested in what that trash has to say about me?”

Just as the argument ramped up, one of the wardrobe assistants approached Clarke. She seemed to shrink in on herself with every step she took toward the arguing women.

“Miss Griffin?”

“What?” Clarke snapped before she realized who was talking to her. She sighed and rubbed at the back of her neck. “I’m sorry, Molly. I didn’t…” she pulled in a deep breath and shook her head before smiling brightly, “Did you need me?”

Molly nodded and waved a hand toward the wardrobe department. “Titus wanted to know if you needed a sweater in your scenes today?”

“Aren’t we filming outside?” Clarke asked, turning to Lexa.

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded, “all day.”

“It’s nearly 80 degrees out here. Why would I need a sweater?” Clarke asked.

Titus must have been close by because he appeared before Molly could respond. He looked Clarke up and down and sneered at her. “It looks like you’re cold, Clarke. I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’m sweating! How could I look cold?” She demanded.

He only turned on his heel and walked away, muttering to himself as he went.

“What was that?” Clarke asked no one in particular.

“Oh,” Lexa said softly. When Clarke turned to look at her, Lexa motioned to her own chest and swallowed thickly. “I think… Maybe Titus… uh…”

Clarke glanced down at Lexa’s chest and didn’t see anything. So she looked down at her own and groaned.

“Seriously?” 

She didn’t have time for this.

“Your nipples are showing, Miss Griffin.” Molly offered.

“Yeah, I got that, Molly. Thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally figures out exactly what is wrong with her... and a whole new adventure begins!

“Clarke,” Raven sighed loud enough to be heard through the door. “C’mon. This is getting ridiculous. You need to call Abby.”

“No.”

Raven bit her lip and looked at the doorknob. With a nod to herself, she knelt and pulled her lock-picking tools from her pocket.

She was inside the bathroom in a matter of seconds.

“Get out!” Clarke croaked from her spot hugging the toilet.

“Not happening.” Raven shot right back. “What are you going to do?”

The only response from Clarke was her retching into the toilet. Raven grabbed a wet cloth and wet it down, she pressed it against the back of Clarke’s neck.

“You’re okay,” Raven soothed. She rubbed her hand up and down Clarke’s back. “I’m right here.”

It took another half an hour before Clarke’s stomach was calm enough for her to sit back against the tub. She rinsed her mouth a few times, spitting into the toilet.

“Clarke…”

“Yeah?”

Raven reached for her friend’s hand, holding it gently before she cleared her throat. Quietly, she asked, “Is it possible that you’re pregnant?”

“What?”

“It’s just… you’re showing a lot of classic symptoms. Aren’t you? And you’ve been sick for nearly three weeks.”

Clarke sat back and stared at her. She did the math in her own head, trying to figure out a way to definitively shut down Raven’s latest theory.

But she couldn’t.

It actually made sense.

“Shit…”

“Clarke?”

She swallowed thickly, turning to Raven with eyes filling with tears. “Can you go and get come tests?”

“Sure.”

“I would go but you know the paparazzi has been all over me lately and Lexa just keeps popping up and I can’t be seen –”

“It’s all good,” Raven said. She stood and smiled down at her. She bent down and pressed a kiss to her hair. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t move.”

****

An hour later, Clarke and Raven were staring at the test. Well, at half a dozen tests.

“Shit…”

“Clarke.”

Shaking her head, Clarke tossed the test in the trash.

“What do we do?” Raven asked quietly.

“I don’t know!”

Moving quickly, Raven wrapped Clarke up in her arms and rocked her from side to side. “It’s going to be okay, Clarke. Whatever you decide, I’m here. I’ve got your back.”

“You always do, Rae. I know that.”

“Do we…” Raven pulled away a little before she shrugged. “I don’t know. Should we call your mom?”

“I can’t tell her. Not yet.”

Raven nodded and sighed. “Okay. So… keeping it? I would be a pretty badass auntie!”

Clarke snorted and shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“I’ve got your back, Clarke.” Raven said again. She hugged her friend tighter. “I’m here.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said quietly.

There was a beat of silence before Raven asked, “Hey, Clarke? Who is the father?”

****

There were many questions Raven asked that Clarke couldn’t or wouldn’t answer. The most important regarding the baby’s father.

Clarke knew she couldn’t go around announcing her pregnancy. She knew she couldn’t tell anyone who the father was. It wouldn’t look good for either of them.

There was an age gap.

They had worked together.

Having flings wasn’t a bad thing on a movie set.

Getting pregnant as a result of that fling?

Yeah, that… that wasn’t good.

Still, Clarke found herself pulling her phone out that Saturday morning and sending a text to number she hadn’t thought she’d never actually use.

**Clarke: (7:14a)** **  
** I need to discuss something with   
you. Can we meet for lunch?

She tossed her phone back on her nightstand and tried to convince herself to get some more sleep. Chances were he was still sleeping. Just when she began to think she was going to be ignored and had truly decided to sleep, her phone buzzed on her nightstand.

**H: (7:25a)** **  
** 11:30 at that beach side place I   
told you about. Bring your agent,   
darling, so it looks like a meeting   
for the press tour or something.   
We’ll find some time just for the   
two of us.

Clarke arrived a little early, eager to grab one of the more secluded tables inside the small restaurant. Her agent, Diana Sydney, was with her.

“You don’t start press for the movie for a few more months, Clarke.” Diana reminded her for the sixteenth time. “I don’t see why we need to meet up with –”

“Clarke!”

Turning at the sound of her name, Clarke smiled broadly.

She’d forgotten how gorgeous the man was.

“Henry,” she said softly as she stood. She grasped his biceps and pressed quick kisses to both his cheeks. “It’s so lovely to see you!”

There he was in all his glory.

Henry Kipling was one of the most sought after actors in Hollywood. He came from a dynasty of award winning actors and directors. Nearly a dozen of his relatives had won at least one Oscar. He had won two himself. Not to mention his Tony, Emmy, and two Golden Globes.

As she sat, Clarke allowed her eyes to roam over his figure. She fought the shiver of want that ran down her spine at the memories of what that body looked like when it wasn’t covered by a four thousand dollar suit.

“How have you been, Clarke?” Henry’s agent, Maxwell Isaacs, asked as they sat.

“I’ve been great. I’m so excited to be filming the show again!” She gushed. She took a sip of her iced tea. “How about you, Henry?”

They chatted over chicken salads and mimosas. There was some talk about the preliminary plans for the press tour for “The White Seahorse”, the movie they’d starred in together.

It took nearly an hour before Diana and Maxwell left them alone.

As soon as she found herself alone with Henry, Clarke nearly backed out.

“How are you really?” Henry asked, his voice dropping to a whisper. He leaned across the table, bracing himself on his elbows. “You look positively radiant!”

“That’s funny because I feel pretty terrible!” Clarke croaked. At Henry’s blank look, she swallowed thickly. After a beat of silence, she said, “I’m pregnant.”

Throwing himself back in his chair, Henry nearly fell to the floor. He stared at her, his green eyes wide with…

Fear?

“Henry?”

“Are you sure it’s mine?”

Jerking her head back, almost as if she’d been smacked, Clarke gaped at him. She took a few seconds to think of a response.

In the end, all she could do was ask, “What?”

“The baby. You’re sure it’s mine?” Henry questioned.

“Seeing as you’re the first person I’d slept with in over a year?” Clarke snapped. She hadn’t been sure how he’d respond to her news but this wasn’t even on her list. “I’m pretty sure, yeah.”

“Clarke.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. I know it’s a shock. I know we used protection. And I had one of those implant things in my arm that is supposed to make this kind of situation impossible!” She held up her arm, showing the band-aid covering the incision where her implant used to be. “I don’t understand how it happened either!”

“I don’t want anything to do with it,” Henry said quietly. His eyes dropped to the table.

“What?”

“I can’t, Clarke.”

She leaned forward, trying to meet his eyes. He wouldn’t so much as glance at her. “What is going on?”

“I’m sorry. I’m not interested in being involved with the baby. Or with you. I’ll pay for you to have it taken care of.”

Clarke was quick to respond to that. She shook her head as she replied, “I’m not sure that’s the route I want to go with.”

Henry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and clenched his jaw, like he was debating with himself about something.

“Seriously?” Clarke asked. She sat back in her chair. “That’s all I get from you about this?”

“If you keep the baby, I can’t have my name on the birth certificate.”

“That’s what you think I care about?”

He scoffed. “Isn’t it? You’re some television actress and you somehow magically get pregnant with my child even though you claim to be on birth control? You think I don’t know what’s going on?”

“You… I don’t need you or your money, Henry! At all!”

“I have a wife and three children waiting for me back home. You really think I’m going to choose you over them?” Henry scoffed and shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair. “You were a fling, Clarke. You had to have known that.”

“You’re married?” Clarke hissed. “Are you serious? You told me you loved me!”

Shrugging, Henry played that off. “Of course I did! You were sleeping with me! It was fun and all but I can’t let you ruin my life. I won’t let you! If you push this, we can take it to court and you’ll be hit with so many gag orders the only words you’ll ever be allowed to say again will be the ones in the script for that shitty little TV show.”

“I can’t believe you’re acting like this! I never asked for anything!” Clarke insisted harshly. “I thought you had the right to know!”

Henry finally met her eyes again. He nodded once and leaned toward her again. “$50,000. That’s all I can do for you, Clarke. And I need to ask you to never contact me again.”

Just then, Maxwell and Diana reappeared; seemingly thrilled with some call they were just on. Henry stood up before Maxwell could even try to sit down.

“We’re leaving, I have an audition to prepare for!’ Henry announced, waving an arm for Maxwell to head out of the café.

Even though he was more than a little confused, and had half a meal left, Maxwell walked toward the door. Diana followed him out, eager to finish discussing something.

“Thanks for contacting me, Clarke.” Henry said. She blinked at the sincerity she could hear in his voice. “Feel free to lose my number now.”

****

Clarke took the long way home, ignoring all the rings and dings from her phone as she drove. She knew Raven was on duty at the firehouse for the rest of the day, she wouldn’t be home until seven or so. That gave Clarke plenty of time to think about her options.

It would have been great if she could think of anything but the absolute fear she saw in Henry’s eyes when she’d told him.

She pulled into her garage and sighed as she closed the door behind her. Making her way into the house, Clarke meandered to the living room.

Netflix was pulled up and some random show was started.

She stared at the screen unblinkingly.

Her meeting with Henry played through her head on an endless loop.

Had she been stupid? Had she played into his hands?

It wasn’t like she’d started sleeping with him right away. She’d rolled her eyes when Raven had teased her about Henry when she’d won the part. He’s a decade older than her and it was rumored he was incredibly shy.

Turns out he wasn’t shy at all. He was just good at keeping secrets.

They’d been on location for three months. They only slept together the last week or two.

Granted, they’d been unable to keep their hands to themselves in that time. She couldn’t even ballpark the number of times they’d snuck away for a quickie.

Henry had claimed she made him feel like a teenager again.

They’d be in a scene together and he’d find some reason to be close to her, to whisper dirty things in her ear.

And he  _ had _ told her he loved her. And not just when they were having sex!

“Clarke!” Raven called out as she entered the house.

“Living room.”

Raven came in, her hair disheveled from work. She pulled her fire department shirt off, leaving her in just a sports bra, and wiped at her face.

“How was your day off?”

“I told him.”

“Him?” Raven echoed. “Told who what now?”

Clarke paused the show, lifting her rapidly filling eyes meeting Raven’s. “The father. I told him about the baby.”

“What?” Raven fell onto the cushion next to her, grasping Clarke’s hand. “How’d it go?”

“He told me to lose his number. He doesn’t want anything to do with the baby or with me. He did offer me 50 grand though. As if I need his money.”

Silence stretched. Long seconds turned into minutes. It was nearly half an hour later that Raven finally spoke again.

“What are you going to do?”

“I really don’t know.”

“You can always get an abortion, Clarke. If you aren’t ready.”

Clarke pulled in a deep breath. She shook her head. “I know. I’d be lying if I said I haven’t considered it. But… I don’t think I want to do that. I think I want to keep the baby.”

“You’re sure?”

“Not at all.” Clarke laughed and shook her head again. “But I know that I have you and Mom will be here in an instant if I need her.”

Grinning, Raven pulled her in for a hug. “I call godmother! Screw Octavia, she joined the Army and left us!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a crazy idea...
> 
> But maybe it’s not so crazy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting somewhere...

The news of her pregnancy a week ago had sort of shoved Clarke into a state of shock. She hadn’t planned on having kids for at least another eight or so years, when she’d hopefully be married.

But she’d decided already, she was keeping the baby.

Her parents were still in the dark. She hadn’t mentioned her pregnancy to Titus or the other executives at work. She knew that needed to happen.

She cringed at the changes that would be coming her way at work. Hiding behind counters and big bags. She played a tough cop. Now she’d be playing one that had to hide behind people and things.

It would certainly limit what she thought she’d be able to do.

Of course, she also couldn’t stop her brain from thinking of every scenario all the time. It was distracting.

That was how she’d found herself in her trailer, wiping tears from her eyes between set-ups. Titus had screamed at her and Lexa, demanding they do better because all of their scenes had been off all day.

Usually, no matter what was going on, Lexa and Clarke could be counted on to create magic on screen.

A knock on the door pulled Clarke out of her pouting session.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Lexa!” Came the response.

Even if she was the last person Clarke wanted to fight with, she knew Lexa was going to seek her out. Clarke had been off the last few days, not giving the same energy she usually did.

“Come in.” She muttered.

The door opened slowly, green eyes peaking into the trailer. When she saw Clarke sitting on the little couch, Lexa opened the door just wide enough to squeeze inside. She settled on the couch with Clarke.

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked.

“Just taking a break like Titus ordered us to do.”

“I meant overall, Clarke. You knew that.” Lexa rolled her eyes. She shifted so she was sort of sitting sideways on the couch. “You’ve been off all week. I can’t get you to bite back for anything.”

Without warning, Clarke burst into tears. She slammed her hands into her face, hiding from Lexa.

Unexpectedly, Lexa hugged her without a single second of hesitation. She rocked her crying co-star for the next ten minutes while she cried.

When Clarke finally settled down, she pulled away from Lexa and wiped at her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. “I’m okay. Really. Just… you know, stressed.”

“What’s wrong? I know there’s something not right, Clarke.”

Before she could think better of it, Clarke found the truth spilling from her lips, “I’m pregnant and this heartburn is fucking killing me. I swear I’m dying, Lexa!”

For a solid minute, Lexa could only stare at her. She wasn’t sure if Clarke was joking. Admittedly, that’d be a messed up joke, but still. She couldn’t imagine that Clarke was really pregnant.

“What?”

“Oh god,” Clarke whined, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you’re the second person I’ve told! Seriously? You of all people?”

Lexa reached out slowly, cupping Clarke’s chin and turning her head so she could see her eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m completely serious, Lexa. I’m pregnant. Thirteen home pregnancy tests and one blood test at the doctor confirms it.”

“I can’t… how?” Lexa asked. She dropped her hands into her lap, picking at her nails as she questioned, “Who is the father?”

Clarke was shaking her head before she even finished asking. “I can’t tell you. All you need to know is that he has made it very clear he doesn’t want to have anything to do with me or the baby. He’s even threatened to take legal action if I put his name on the birth certificate.”

“So does that mean you’re planning on keeping the baby?”

“I am.” Clarke replied, her tone filled with defiance. She deflated a little as she added, “He offered me hush money, Lexa. Like money can fix everything. As if I need his money!”

“Is it the father that guy you were at the charity thing with?”

Throwing her head back, Clarke lets out an unexpected laugh. She laughs so hard she snorts. “That was Monty. He’s married to my friend Harper who just announced with baby number two a few weeks ago. She couldn’t go to the event because she was still back home. Her mother was throwing a shower for her because she’s pregnant again already.”

“What’s your worry over then?” Lexa asked. She glanced at Clarke before returning her eyes to her nails. “You have a good job, with crazy good job security, and plenty of money. You have the resources to take care of a baby.”

“I’m worried that I’ve ruined my career just as it’s about to take off! I’m only 22 and I’m not married! As far as the public knows, I’ve never been in a serious relationship!”

Lexa reached for one of Clarke’s hands, giving it a soft squeeze. “Clarke.”

“I guess I’ll just go back to Ohio. My reputation is ruined!”

“I don’t think it’s that bad, actually.”

“It’s like that reporter said a couple weeks ago, I’m ‘America’s Sweetheart’ and now I’m alone and pregnant!”

Lexa only nodded. She couldn’t argue with that. Clarke was the golden child and apparently she was now alone and pregnant.

Then, a light bulb blinked on inside Lexa’s head.

The reporter.

“Henry Kipling.”

Next to her, Clarke stiffened, unknowingly telling Lexa her assumption was correct.

“What?”

“It’s his right? The baby?”

“How?”

Lexa shrugged and replied, “You just wrapped a movie with him.”

“You can’t tell anyone!”

“I won’t tell a soul.” Lexa assured her.

There was a tap on the door just then, Monroe opened the door and told them Titus was expecting them for a new scene.

Once the door closed again, Lexa hugged Clarke again. She rubbed her hands up and down Clarke’s arms, smiling when she sort of burrowed into her shoulder.

“We just need to get through this day, Clarke. That’s all we can do. Answers will come.

After their little meeting, they nailed every single scene for the rest of the day. They were back to clicking on all cylinders.

****

Lexa made sure to check on Clarke before heading home that evening. Clarke gave her one last hug and thanked her for lending an ear.

When Lexa turned into her driveway, she started to press the buttons to unlock her gate.

Instead, she found Angela Wallace. The young woman was one of Lexa’s flings from… she couldn’t remember how long ago. More than a year at least.

Lexa hadn’t thought about her since the last time she’d seen her.

“Hello, Lexa.”

“Angie,” Lexa replied with a nod. “Can I help you?”

“I think you know what I want.” Angela insisted.

Sighing, Lexa parked her motorcycling and swung her leg over it. She moved to face Angela.

“I told you, I can only send you to the auditions, I can’t make anyone hire you.”

“If you don’t get me a part on your show soon,” Angela husked as she stepped into Lexa’s space, “I’ll be leaking a few of those pictures to TMZ and other tabloids.”

“What pictures?”

“The ones where you can’t see your face but you sure as hell can see your tattoos.”

Lexa’s brows drew together. “I never sent you any pictures. And revenge porn is illegal. So go ahead, Angie. I’ll see you in court. Get off my property.”

****

It was exactly a week later that Lexa showed up at Clarke’s house unannounced after work. They’d had another great day on set, Clarke had only thrown up twice and neither time had been near Lexa.

But still, Lexa showing up at her modest house in the hills was a surprise.

Taking a dozen deep breaths to calm herself, Lexa had to remind her racing brain that her idea was sound. She was there to help! She looked up at the house, A modest sized house nestled in the hills, white with black trim and a bright green front door.

It fit Clarke.

The Indian motorcycle and gigantic truck in the driveway did not.

Lexa could only assume they belonged to Clarke’s mythical roommate.

After one last bracing breath, Lexa knocked.

Raven answered quickly, having been in the office which was her converted workshop. They blinked at each other for a few seconds, both shocked by the other. Lexa took in Raven’s grease stained tank top and the streak of grease that ran across her forehead with confusion.

She’d thought Clarke’s roommate was a firefighter.

Raven couldn’t believe there was an award winning actress at her door.

“Holy shit,” Raven breathed as soon as she opened the door. “You’re Lexa Woods.”

“I am.”

“How’d you get through the gate?” Raven craned her neck, looking over Lexa’s shoulder at the still closed gate.

Lexa shrugged and smiled. “Clarke and I exchanged codes shortly after we started working together, in case one of us ever needed something. I took a shot and hoped she hadn’t changed the code.”

“She might now,” Raven muttered. She pulled a rag from her back pocket and wiped at her hands. “I’d offer to shake but… yeah. This isn’t coming off any time soon.”

“I appreciate that. I have dinner with my parents tonight,” Lexa smiled and shrugged. “They’d be very concerned if I showed up with grease on one hand.”

Raven pursed her lips and nodded. Her eyes traveled down Lexa’s body, taking her in up close and personal for the first time.

“What can I do for you?” She finally asked.

“I was hoping Clarke was home? We left the set about the same time and I had to run home to get ready for dinner. So I didn’t get a chance to talk to her.”

“You want to talk to Clarke? Griffin?” Raven clarified. “Don’t you two not get along?”

Lexa could only shrug. It wasn’t really a secret in their inner circles that they didn’t really like each other. “I just need to talk to her. About something she told me last week.”

“Last week?”

“Yeah,” Lexa said, her eyes studying Raven carefully. “And since I know that you know what I’m referring to, I’m really hoping you’ll let me in so I can talk to Clarke in private.”

Opening the door, Raven waved her inside. She led Lexa to a very beautifully decorated living room. Mostly everything was a shade of grey with splashes of other colors here and there.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Raven pointed her to the couches. “I’ll go get Clarke. She was going to take a nap. She should be up by now.”

It was only a minute later that Raven reappeared with Clarke in tow. Clarke looked disheveled, like maybe she hadn’t quite been awake from her nap yet.

Lexa winced at the guilt that sliced through her at that. She’d heard pregnant woman take naps. She should have told Raven not to wake her.

“Is everything okay?” Clarke asked, her voice extra scratchy from her sleep.

Lexa nodded and stood from the couch. She clasped her hands in front of her and studied Clarke closely.

“Right,” Raven said slowly. “I’m just going to go out to the garage and… uh… build something. Call me when it’s cool for me to be here, Clarke.”

“No explosions!” Clarke called after her. “The neighbors have already filed enough complaints!”

And just like that, they were alone.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lexa glanced around the room. She noticed the art on the walls for the first time.

“Your house is beautiful, Clarke,” She said. Pointing at one painting, of a blue and green nebula in outer space, she added, “and you’ve got great taste in art.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said as she moved to sit on the couch. “I painted that a few years ago.”

“You?”

Clarke nodded. “I paint when I’m happy. Or stressed. Or annoyed. Or… yeah. I paint.”

“Well you’re obviously very talented!” Lexa motioned to the painting again. She joined Clarke on the couch, keeping a good bit of distance between them.

“Thank you,” Clarke replied. She dipped her head to hide the blush.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked then, wanting to navigate the conversation in the direction of her reasons for showing up at Clarke’s house unannounced.

“I’m okay,” came the reply. “I haven’t been sick since lunch time so I’m definitely taking that as a solid win.”

Lexa smiled at that. “Is that a morning sickness thing?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about today.”

“Morning sickness?”

A weak laugh escaped Lexa’s mouth as she shook her head. She shifted a bit closer to Clarke. “No, I mean your situation. I know you were worried about how it’ll be received.”

“I am.”

“Well,” Lexa said slowly. She cleared her throat as she clasped her hands in front of her, picking at her nails. “I think I may have a solution. But I need you to keep an open mind.”

Clarke stared at her for a second or two, blinking slowly. “I think I can do that.”

“I think we need to let the world think we’re together.”

Silence fell on the room. For a solid five seconds the co-stars stared at each other.

Then Clarke threw her head back and laughed.

“What?” Lexa asked incredulously.

“Together? Us?” Clarke said between laughs. She shook her head and snorted. “No one would believe it!”

Glaring at her, Lexa waited for her to calm down before she tried again. “Just, let me get through my idea before you shoot it down?”

“Fine,” Clarke said with giggle.

“Like I was saying,” Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke’s laughter, “We let the world think you and I are in a relationship. That we have been together for about a year or so –”

“Lexa –”

“It’ll make sense. Shush!” Lexa insisted. Clarke nodded and pretended to zip her lips closed. “Anyway. About a year. And when it’s time, we tell them the pregnancy was planned.”

Clarke was already shaking her head again. “No one would believe that, Lexa. Not with your string of lovers following you. I mean, in the last year, you’ve probably hooked up with dozens of women!”

“Did it ever occur to you that I don’t actually hook up with every woman I’m seen with?”

“No.”

Lexa blinked at the quick answer. “Not even a slight hesitation there. Okay… Well at least you’re honest.”

“See? It won’t work.”

“Except it will.” Lexa shot back. She ran her hands through her hair. “Listen. I’ve thought it all out, Clarke. I haven’t actually been hooking up with a bunch of women this last year. Don’t ask me why, I just haven’t been into it. So that’s not a problem. What about you? Any stray lovers we’d need to worry about exposing us?”

Clarke shook her head. “Just Henry. And I doubt he’ll say anything to anyone.”

“See? It could work!”

“Are you drunk? Or high? Do you even do drugs?” Clarke asked.

“I’m completely sober and I’ve been thinking about this for the last week.” Lexa insisted. She moved closer to Clarke. She reached for Clarke’s hand and squeezed it. “I’m telling you, it’ll work. You’ll be seen as being in an established relationship with someone you’ve picked to have a child with and I’ll become known as the reformed wild child who has settled down to be a one-woman type woman.”

For a few minutes, Clarke considered the idea. She really did. It seemed like a plan that could help. Sure, her reputation might take a hit but it wouldn’t be as bad as if she was single and pregnant. But still, she wasn’t sure she could.

“People will think you’re always cheating on me. I can’t be with someone who isn’t faithful.”

“I’ve never been in a relationship. Not in the last few years anyway. And there aren’t too many women in my past that are going to counter our claims.”

“You’re seen out and about all the time. I’m never out! How will we explain that?”

Lexa smiled and shrugged. “I’m from LA. I’m used to going out and being seen. It’s my lifestyle. You’re from Ohio so you like being a bit more of a homebody.”

“Okay…” Clarke tried to find another hole in the story to poke at. She snapped her fingers. “We’ve been denying we’re together for over two years. And I’ve always said I’m straight.”

“Those are easy. First, we say you didn’t want to get parts because you’re connected to me. And second, we say that you weren’t prepared to come out to the world. And frankly, you didn’t think you needed to. It’s you life, not theirs.” Lexa explained easily.

“How do you know I’m not straight?” Clarke asked.

“Are you?”

Clarke shrugged. “No idea. I mean, I’ve had girl crushes before. So maybe I am, maybe I’m not.”

“It doesn’t matter really. We’re only pretending to be together.”

“You’re going to be celibate for the next nine months?”

“I will.”

Clarke chewed on her lip as she considered her options. This farce seemed like a long shot, like something that could backfire on them.

But it also seemed like an idea that might help.

“What about the random cravings and aching feet and morning sickness and appointments and showers and all of that?” Clarke had to ask. “A real partner would be involved in all that. You know once the news breaks, the press will be all over me. Over us. Do you know how much time we’ll have to spend together?”

“I’ll suffer through, Clarke. It’ll all work out. I’m sure I can deal with all of that. It isn’t for forever.”

“Why?”

Blinking a few times, Lexa tilted her head. “What?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I told you –”

Clicking her tongue, Clarke shook her head. “I know what you said. I’m just saying, you and I aren’t friends. You’ve never even tried to pretend to like me. You barely tolerate me.”

“That isn’t true.”

“I can pull up several of our interviews that would show differently.”

For just a second of two. Lexa only stared. It wasn’t like their indifference to each other was one-sided. It wasn’t like anyone in their inner circles thought they were more than friendly to one another.

But Lexa wasn’t a bad person. And if she could help someone out, she would. And the plot Lexa has laid out would help her just as much as it would help Clarke.

“I’m trying to do the right thing. You’re obviously scared and you need a shoulder to lean on.” Lexa said, her tone taking on a chill Clarke was all too familiar with. “I’m not asking you to marry me. I’m not asking you to move in with me and forget about your roommate. I’m asking you if you’ll accept my help.”

Finally, after yet another internal battle, Clarke nodded. “Alright. Let’s do it.”

“You’re sure?”

“No, but I think it could work,” Clarke said. “How do we make it official? What happens when the baby gets here?”

“Are you making advances?” Lexa teased as she offered a hand for Clarke to shake.

Clarke rolled her eyes but still shook. “You know I’m not.”

“Listen, Clarke, when the baby gets here, we’ll figure out how to walk away from each other in a way that means we both get to be the good guys.” Lexa promised. Having accomplished her goal, she stood and moved toward the front door. “I’ll help you out as much as I can, even though babies freak me out.”

“Thank you, Lexa. Really.” Clarke opened the door for her. “I know you and I haven’t always seen eye-to-eye.”

“I’m not being charitable here, Griffin. This helps me too.”

Clarke nodded. “I know. But still, thank you.”

“Good luck trying to not fall for me!” Lexa announced as she made her way to her bike. “I’m charming as hell when I want to be!”

****

The next few days were a bit odd for Clarke. She and Lexa had to work at not constantly snapping at each other whenever they were together. It seemed like the need to project this weird united front heightened Clarke’s irritation with Lexa.

Everything Lexa did aggravated her.

She was feeling irritable at work, frustrated that she didn’t have any scenes with Lexa any time soon. Those scenes always flowed easily and passed quickly. Instead she was working with Chris Maxwell, who played Clarke’s wiseass partner on the show.

He had also been trying to convince Clarke to sleep with him since the show started.

More than her irritation at her scene partner, Clarke was annoyed at the craving she’d been having all day.

All she wanted was orange sherbet and jellied cranberry sauce. She’d practically run to craft services, eager to satisfy her craving.

They didn’t have either one.

Clarke found herself near tears as she left with a sandwich instead.

That was hours before, now it was nearing dusk and she was about to burst. Her brain and her watering mouth were demanding that she find orange sherbet and jellied cranberry sauce immediately.

Finally, unable to keep the snarl from her lips, she asked Titus for a fifteen-minute break.

She hurried to her trailer and sent Lexa a text right away.

**Clarke: (7:20p)** **  
** Lexa?

**Lexa: (7:20p)** **  
** Clarke?

**Clarke: (7:20p)** **  
** I need a favor

**Lexa: (7:21p)** **  
** Anything for my baby mama

**Clarke: (7:21p)** **  
** …

**Clarke: (7:22p)** **  
** Please don’t ever call me that   
again

**Lexa: (7:22p)** **  
** lol… I apologize, Princess

**Lexa: (7:23p)** **  
** How can I help you?

**Clarke: (7:23p)** **  
** I need orange sherbet and jellied   
cranberry sauce

**Lexa: (7:24p)** **  
** Like… at the same time?

**Clarke: (7:25p)** **  
** Yes!

**Lexa: (7:25p)** **  
** This is one of those weird   
pregnancy things?

**Clarke: (7:25p)** **  
** Well I’ve never wanted to eat   
those two things at the same   
time before so I’m going to say:   
yes.

**Clarke: (7:26p)** **  
** You promised to help with the   
cravings, Woods

**Lexa: (7:26p)** **  
** Right. I did. 

**Lexa: (7:27p)** **  
** I’ll go and get you some orange   
sherbet and cranberry sauce   
then. Be back ASAP!

Five minutes later, Clarke was called back to set. Her mood was slightly improved now that she knew her need for strange food was going to be fulfilled soon. Still, Chris and his stupid crooked smile and took long hair were irritating.

Thankfully, Lexa pulled Titus aside twenty minutes later and asked for a longer break.

And that was how Clarke found herself sitting at a random bistro table on the lot, with Lexa Woods sitting next to her. Lexa kept the sherbet in front of her, so people wouldn’t suspect Clarke’s pregnancy if they were to see her eating the odd combination.

Lexa’s chair was close to Clarke’s, her hand was on the back of Clarke’s neck, rubbing soothing lines. Every once in a while she’d let her fingers drift down to her shoulders or back, rubbing at Clarke’s stiff muscles.

“Why are you touching me?” Clarke asked though her smile. Her narrow eyes met Lexa’s.

A huge smirk answered her. Then Lexa leaned into her space and replied, “People have to get used to us touching right? Lay some groundwork? It’s going to be hard enough convincing people we’ve been secretly dating for a year.”

“Because they can’t see Lexa Woods falling for a goody two shoes?”

“More like they won’t understand Clarke Griffin lowering her standards so much.” Lexa winked.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa reached for the spoon for a bite of sherbet. She only stopped when she heard Clarke’s growl.

Allowing her smirk to grow again, Lexa leaned into Clarke’s space even more, holding the spoon up for Clarke to take the bite instead.

At first, she wasn’t sure Clarke would. The glare she delivered nearly had Lea retreating. Then Clarke took the bite and hummed.

“Better?” Lexa asked, her voice low and her lips near Clarke’s ear.

“So much better.” Clarke nodded as she licked the spoon. “Any chance you can convince Chris to stop messing up his lines so I can go home soon? I’m tired and I swear my feet are already starting to swell!”

Giggling like Clarke had just told her something hilarious, Lexa nodded. Her nose traced up and down on Clarke’s neck. “I’m sure I can make an appearance. He always seems to try a little harder when he knows I’m watching. And then, I’ll give you a lift home since I know Raven gave you a ride into work today. Probably because your car crapped out again.”

“Actually, I went and sold my Honda.” Clarke corrected her. “I ordered a new Mercedes. Raven convinced me it was safer. And I can afford it.”

“Good for you, Griffin.” Lexa said. She stood and offered her hand to Clarke. “Let’s get this day over with then. I have a date with my bed tonight that I can’t be late for!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke tells her parents her news.
> 
> And a Clexa first date!

Sundays had always been a special day in the Griffin household. Clarke’s father played professional football for most of her life, sixteen years to be exact. So every Sunday, Clarke was either on the sideline or nestled away in a box for home games and watching at home if he was away that week.

Indeed, Jake Griffin was a hero in the Midwest. He’d led the sad Detroit Lions to fifteen winning seasons, nine playoff runs, and won seven Super Bowls.

His voting into the Hall of Fame was guaranteed when he retired.

Sundays were also the one day Abby Griffin always tried to have off. As one of the best general surgeons in the country, there were many demands on her time. Still, she tried to be home for as many of Jake’s games as she could. Mostly, it meant Clarke was bale to spend a lot of time with her mother.

So Clarke had grown up loving Sundays.

Of course, it was just her luck that was it was a Sunday when she was calling her parents on FaceTime to tell them she was pregnant.

“Clarke!” Jake’s Griffin blue eyes lit up as soon as his screen displayed his daughter.

“Hey, Dad!” Clarke smiled and waved.

“Hi, Papa G!” Raven called from her perch on the chair to Clarke’s left.

Jake’s smile broadened. “My favorite daughter!”

“I’m sitting right here!” Clarke objected. “And I’m the one that called you!”

“Yeah,” Jake acknowledged. “But Raven fixed my Mustang for me.”

“Where’s Mom? I suddenly don’t want to talk to you.” Clarke deadpanned.

Abby’s face suddenly took up half the screen, “I’m here, honey.”

“Oh, good.” Clarke said, her smile faltering a little. She swallowed thickly. She glanced at Raven, nodding at her thumbs up. “I actually needed to talk to you.”

“Everything okay?” Abby asked, moving to sit on Jake’s lap.

“Yeah, Rae and I are fine.” Clarke replied.

Jake’s head tilted a bit as he studied his daughter. “So what’s going on then? Why are you acting like you did whenever we’d catch you breaking rules as a kid?”

“I just wanted to tell you… no, I needed to tell you that I’m…”

“You’re?” Abby prompted when Clarke froze.

When Clarke didn’t speak, Jake leaned forward and smiled his gentle dad smile. “C’mon kid. It’s not like you’re calling to tell us you got married without us. You aren’t that Hollywood. Plus, I made Raven promise me she’d hogtie you if you ever tried.”

“That’s true,” Raven said. At Clarke’s sharp glance, she held up her hands. “And I’m out. Bye parentals!”

Following her friend’s progress across the room, Clarke waited until Raven was out of sight before looking back at the screen. Her parents were waiting expectantly, her father grinning that crooked grin and her mother’s eyes narrowed, her lips lightly pinched.

It wasn’t until she heard the back door shut that Clarke finally spoke again.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered.

The rooms on opposites sides of the country went still.

“I’m sorry,” Abby said with a frown. She shook her heard and reached up to wiggle one her eyes, knocking herself on the side of the head a few times for good measure. “I could have sworn I just heard my 22-year-old daughter tell me she’s pregnant.”

“Mom –”

“I am mistaken right?” Abby asked. “I misheard you?”

Clarke shook her head. She bit her lip and fought against the burn of tears. “I’m sorry.”

“What are your symptoms?” Abby demanded.

“Mom, I took a dozen home pregnancy tests.”

Ignoring her daughter, Abby leaned around her husband and glared into the camera. “Symptoms!”

“Morning sickness, strange cravings, sore breasts –”

“I really didn’t need to ever hear my daughter say ‘breasts’, Abby!” Jake whined, rubbing his hands over his face.

“Sorry, Dad!” Clarke responded.

Abby ignored them both. “You probably just have the flu or something. And you’re probably dehydrated. Are you drinking enough water?”

“Mom, I’m serious.” Clarke shook her head. “I’ve had a blood test done too. I can forward the result to you if you’d like!”

Without another word, Abby climb off her husband’s lap and stormed out of his office.

“Dad?”

“Are you okay?” Jake asked, his eyes focused on his only child.

Clarke nodded and smiled. “I am. It was a shock but… I’m okay. I’m happy.”

Jake pulled in a deep breath before scratching the back of his neck. “ Are you sure you… Do you think…” He blew out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes again, he had to ask, “Are you keeping it?”

“I am.”

Through the speakers, Clarke could just make out the door to the office opening again. Abby said something, too quiet for Clarke to make out.

“Abby! Stop pacing!” Jake shouted at his wife. He dropped his gaze back to Clarke. “I can’t say that I’m not disappointed, Clarke. This isn’t what you had planned. And I certainly didn’t think I’d be a grandfather this young. Babies, they change everything. And you’re so far away.”

Sighing and rubbing at her forehead with her fingers, Clarke nodded again. “I know, Dad. But I have Raven here. And… some other friends. I’ve got a good team out here. I’ll be okay.”

“You’ll need a better car,” Jake said. “Abby! Sit down! Put your head between your knees!”

“I’m a doctor!” Abby shouted back.

“I already bought a better car,” Clarke told her father. She smiled in the direction of the back door before she added, “Raven gave it her seal of approval and everything. And we’re going to go and look at bigger houses too.”

Jake pinched his bottom lip between his thumb and index finger while he thought everything over. He nodded thoughtfully at his daughter’s words.

Suddenly, Abby stormed back into his office. She shoved at Jake’s chair, wanting him out of her way.

It was almost like she’d run into a wall though. She shoved and pushed, her feet nearly sliding out from under her as she made little progress.

Finally, Jake laughed and rolled away.

Abby’s face nearly filled Clarke’s screen. “Who is the father?”

“You can’t say anything to anyone. He… he doesn’t want to be involved. He threatened to take me to court if his name somehow becomes connected to the baby.” Clarke explained. She waited for her parents to both nod before she said, “It’s Henry. Henry Kipling.”

Jake growled at the name. The left side of his face appeared, his blue eye narrowed. “I knew I should have broken his leg in Ireland. He looked entirely too smug when we met him.”

“Dad!”

“What are you going to do?” Abby asked. She ran her hand through her hair, a million different facts and ideas racing through her mind. “You told your father you’re keeping the baby. Even if I’m too young to be a grandmother, I’ll support whatever you decide. But what are you going to do?”

“I guess that’s the other thing I needed to talk to you about.” Clarke took a deep breath.

At first, she didn’t continue. She hadn’t been looking forward to telling her parents this part. She hadn’t exactly hidden her feelings about Lexa from them. But after a solid minute of glaring from her mother, Clarke cleared her throat and explained the situation with Lexa.

“So you’re going to tell everyone you and Lexa Woods have been dating for over a year and decided to have a baby together?” Jake simplified at the end of her explanation.

Clarke nodded and smiled weakly. “Yeah. So if anyone asks you about me and Lexa, you have to go with the story.”

“Why are you doing this?” Abby asked.

“We’re hoping it helps minimize the damage to my reputation. And it’ll help Lexa’s reputation out too, make her look less like, uh… a horn dog?” Clarke answered as best she could.

Jake shouldered Abby out of his way. “You don’t think anyone will think it’s odd that you’ve been together a year and now you’re having a baby together but you aren’t even living together?”

“What?” Clarke’s jaw dropped a little at that.

She hadn’t even considered that.

“Not a single paparazzi picture of the two of you at each other’s houses or leaving each other’s houses and you think people will believe that you’ve been together all this time?” Jake questioned, shaking his head. “You grew up in this world. Well… kind of. You know that hole in your story could sink you.”

“I’m sure Lexa will come up with a cover story.” Clarke replied almost absentmindedly. “I just need you guys to agree to not blow our cover. Please?”

Abby met Jake’s eye. They seemed to have a full conversation without words passing their lips. Then, they both nodded.

“Okay.” Abby finally said.

“Okay?” Clarke echoed.

“We’ve got your back, kid. We’ll support you and your decisions,” Jake said. Then he grinned. “And I’m totally going to be the best grandpa ever!”

Abby smiled too. “It is going to be a good-looking kid. Henry Kipling is one good-looking man!”

“I’m sitting right here!” Jake protested.

“I love you guys!” Clarke sniffled and smiled at her screen.

****

“Would you stop saying that word?” Lexa hissed as she pulled Clarke along behind her.

“Lexa!”

“We need a code word!”

Clarke yanked her wrist out of Lexa’s grip. “For what?”

“The…” Lexa glanced around. “For the  _ baby _ .”

“Okay, what do you suggest?” Clarke asked.

“Uh… Sprout?” Lexa offered with a shy grin. “Because, you know, Woods?”

Laughing, Clarke shook her head. “I’m not a Woods. Neither is this baby. Don’t forget that you’re planning on jumping ship as soon as you can.”

“Right.” Lexa nodded. She licked her lips and thought for a second. “Egg. I don’t know anything about griffin reproduction but I feel like eggs are probably involved.”

“Okay.” Clarke accepted that.

“So you were saying you told your parents? When did you tell them? How much did you tell them?”

Clarke glanced around, searching for eavesdroppers. Grabbing Lexa’s hand, she pulled her toward her trailer. Once they were safely inside, she answered her question.

“I told them everything a few days ago, on Sunday. If I hadn’t, they’d have figured it out anyway. Especially my dad. He’s always been able to see through me.”

“Okay, but they won’t say anything?” Lexa asked as she moved to sit on the couch.

Grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge, Clarke held it to the back of her neck, moaning a little when it met her skin. She shook her head. “No. They understand what we’re trying to do. They’ll stick with the story.”

“That’s good.”

“My dad did point out a flaw in our plan though,” Clarke said, sinking down next to her.

Lexa arched a brow at that. “A flaw?”

“He wanted to know how we’ll explain being together for a year, and now we’re having a baby, but we don’t even live together.” Clarke echoed her father’s thoughts.

“Sonofa…” Lexa groaned. Her head dropped back, her eyes on the ceiling as she thought.

Clarke’s eyes focused on Lexa’s long neck.

She’d never noticed how long and elegant Lexa’s neck was. Why hadn’t she noticed? How could she have missed it?

As Lexa groaned again, Clarke suddenly found herself licking her lips and swallowing thickly.

Then green eyes were dipping to blue and Lexa was grinning at her.

“Shut up, Woods.”

“Like what you see?”

Clarke bit back a snide comment. The last thing she needed right now was an argument with Lexa. “You have no idea what pregnancy does to your brain. It really does make you think some crazy things!”

“If that’s the excuse you want to use,” Lexa said, her smile shifting into a smirk. She leaned in a bit closer, purposely invading Clarke’s space. “I’ll figure something out. I’m pretty sure we’ll both hate it, but I’ll get it sorted.”

Clarke did not like the sound of that at all.

What choice did she have though?

So she nodded and used her fingertips to gently push Lexa back a little. “Right. Okay. Yeah.”

“Just trust me.” Lexa added for good measure.

“What about you? What will you tell your parents?” Clarke asked. Then she blinked a few times and stared at the woman sitting on her couch. “What do your parents do? And Anya? Your sister? You said she was out of town on business? What does she do?”

“My parents work in the entertainment industry. Dad is a musician, Mom used to be a model, now she designs handbags.” Lexa offered easily. She shrugged. “I grew up in the spotlight, I’d be very surprised if you didn’t already know that. And my sister, Anya, she’s a lawyer. She had no desire to join in the family business.”

After taking a sip of her water, Clarke nodded. “I’ll go with you when you tell your parents if you want. So you don’t have to explain all of this on your own.”

“They aren’t too involved in my life, but thank you.” Lexa replied with an easy smile. Then, she met Clarke’s eyes and positively grinned up at her. “You know what this means right?”

“No?”

Lexa rubbed her hands together. “Now that your parents know, we can start to lay the groundwork.”

“The groundwork?”

Lexa stood and approached Clarke slowly. “It’s time for me to take you on a date, Clarke Griffin.”

****

They had to wait a few more days to actually make that date happen. Titus kept them crazy busy all week. They finally had a night off on Friday.

Clarke hadn’t been having a very good day. First, she’d been feeling hot all day, no matter what she did, she always felt like she was sweating through her close. And second, Raven caused another explosion in the early morning hours, waking Clarke up from a very good dream.

The fact that Lexa only seemed to want to pester her did help her mood.

As soon as Lexa picked her up, she put on a lovey-dovey act that set Clarke on edge. They parked in a public lot, Lexa being oh so chivalrous and opening Clarke’s door for her. As they walked down the street, Lexa tried to wrap her arm around Clarke’s shoulders.

“I will break off your arm and beat you with it,” Clarke bit out between clenched teeth. She was forcing a smile as they walked.

Instead, Clarke tried to lace her fingers with Lexa’s. Much to her dismay, Lexa pulled away.

“My hands are sweaty!” Lexa insisted when Clarke glared up at her. She rubbed her palms against her jeans to no avail.

Finally, they settled on Clarke weaving her arm through Lexa’s. They walked down the sidewalk together, their bodies swaying much more naturally together than either of them had anticipated as they went.

It was only a few minutes walk before they finally reached the quaint little Italian restaurant Lexa had picked for their date. The patio was clear and had a nice breeze was barely ruffling the napkins so they decided to sit outside.

Clarke’s eyes were constantly scanning the streets. She knew there were likely cameras focused on them.

“You need to relax,” Lexa said from behind her menu. Her foot found Clarke’s under that table. She slid her toes up and down the inside of Clarke’s calf. “You’re meant to look like you’re on a date with your loving girlfriend of a year.”

“Easier said than done.” Clarke whispered back. She kicked out at Lexa’s foot. “Stop that!”

“Are you an actress or not?” Lexa asked, tipping her menu down to meet Clarke’s eyes. When Clarke stuck her tongue out at her, Lexa only laughed. She slid her chair closer to Clarke’s, lifting her hand to rest on the back of Clarke’s neck. “Just relax and go with the flow. It’ll be okay.”

Scanning the menu, Clarke had to bite back a groan when Lexa’s hand dropped to her upper back and started rubbing out a knot bunched up above her shoulder blade.

“Maybe we ought to have a quick make-out session.”

Lexa teasing tone cut through Clarke’s euphoric cloud.

“What?”

“You think those photos would be big sellers?”

Clarke shook her head. “Are you serious?”

“Give me a kiss, Griffin?” Lexa asked, leaning in close. “Those pictures could pay for one of the paps’ kids’ college education!”

“In your dreams, Woods.”

“I’ll meet you there!” Lexa winked before pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. She settled back in her chair and scanned the menu again. “I recommend the ziti by the way. It’s amazing.”

Looking back later, Clarke would have to admit it was a fun date. Or it would have been if it had been real.

Which it wasn’t.

Lexa spent the evening peppering bad pick-up lines into their conversation, grinning each time Clarke snorted out a laugh or rolled her eyes. The best reactions were when she bit her lip to try to stop a smile from forming.

Without even trying, they even managed to learn a bit about each other. Like how Lexa’s favorite movie was  _ Woman of the Year _ and how Clarke was obsessed with 80’s girl rockers.

“Why do you carry that keychain with you?” Lexa asked, nodding toward Clarke’s keys on the table.

“It’s a buckeye.” Clarke clarified.

“And?”

Clarke smiled and shook her head. “I’m from Ohio, the buckeye state. My parents gave it to me when I moved out here. They hoped it would bring me luck.”

“Well,” Lexa said slowly. “You are here with me. So that’s lucky right?”

“That was bad, Woods.”

“I’ll come up with something better while I’m in the bathroom,” Lexa winked, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

She was gone for less than a minute when a man approached Clarke. He sank into Lexa’s seat and began to talk to Clarke.

Exiting the bathroom, Lexa’s eyes immediately landed on the man in her chair. Clarke was laughing, her head thrown back and her hand pressed to her chest.

At first, Lexa had to tell herself that she didn’t have the right to be irritated by the sight. She and Clarke weren’t really together. But then she reminded herself that, fake or not, Clarke was out with her. So she straightened her back and glided toward the table.

“Thank you for keeping my girl entertained,” Lexa said as soon as she was right behind the man.

He turned slightly and winked at her. “Someone has to keep a smile on her face. It’s too radiant to let it slip away.”

“I know. I tell her that everyday.”

“Especially when I’m trying to be serious with her,” Clarke offered. She winked up at Lexa for good measure, making sure the man could see it. “Thank you for keeping me company, Mark. But as you can see, that girlfriend I told you about it back.”

“I guess I can leave you to it then,” The man, Mark, sighed dramatically.

Lexa rolled her eyes before sliding into her chair. “So gracious of you to allow us to continue our date.”

****

The rest of the date was a bit tense. Clarke knew Lexa was irritated about Mark sitting at the table, she just didn’t understand why she’d allow it to sour the mood.

“Thanks, by the way,” Clarke said when they got back to her house. “For scaring Mark away. I’d been trying him to get him to go away since he’d sat down but he was… persistent.”

“I’m sure your flirting back didn’t help him want to leave.”

“I didn’t flirt back.”

“Okay, Clarke.”

Clarke opened her car door and headed toward the house.

When she reached the porch, Lexa called out to her.

Approaching her quickly, Lexa tucked her hands into her pockets. “I’m sorry.”

“I told him, like, seven times that I was on a date with  _ my girlfriend _ . He didn’t believe me.”

Lexa nodded and rubbed at the back of her neck. “You can’t laugh at a straight guy’s jokes. He thinks that means he’s going to be able to seduce you.”

“Still, up until then, I had a surprisingly nice time.” Clarke’s eyes drifted to the ground. She toed at a small stone. “Thanks.”

“Thank you for agreeing to… all of this.” Lexa replied. She bent her knees, trying to catch Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke nodded, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. “I’m just hoping it’ll work out for both of us. Goodnight, Woods.”

“Night, Clarke,” Lexa said. She hesitated for just a second before pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s forehead. Then she darted to her car before anything else could be said.

Lexa was sure she’d messed up the arrangement. She stared up at her ceiling, cursing her stupid surge of unfounded jealousy.

Just before she dozed off, her phone lit up her bedroom.

**Clarke: (2:23a)  
** Why are cravings a thing?

**Lexa: (2:23a)  
** Raven won’t go and get what you  
need?

**Clarke: (2:24a)  
** She cursed at me in Spanish and  
threw a… I don’t even know what  
that thing was. But I do know that  
Raven is still sleeping and that  
she’ll have to patch the wall  
tomorrow.

**Lexa: (2:25a)  
** What do you need?

**Clarke: (2:25a)  
** …

**Clarke: (2:25a)  
** Don’t judge me…

**Lexa: (2:25a)  
** I judge everyone

**Clarke: (2:26a)  
** I want pulled pork and vanilla ice  
cream

**Lexa: (2:26a)  
** I’m judging you so hard right  
now, Griffin

**Lexa: (2:27a)  
** But I know a place. I’ll be to  
yours in about 35 minutes

Grinning, Lexa jumped out of bed and hurriedly pulled out some sweats.

Perhaps she hadn’t messed up the arrangement after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa go out on another date, one where Lexa reveals a bit more than she thinks she should. Raven and Lexa have a quick heart-to-heart. And Lexa makes a funny suggestion that leaves Clarke's jaw on the floor!
> 
> TW: derogatory language is used at the end of the date scene.

News of Clarke and Lexa’s first ‘date’ didn’t take long to spread. It was like wildfire really. Raven was waiting in the living room, eagerly scrolling through the headlines and pictures on her phone when Clarke got home.

She spent the next hour and a half walking Clarke through a Raven-narrated retelling of their date based on the pictures.

Honestly, Clarke hadn’t laughed that hard in a very long time!

A few days later, something came over Clarke while on set and she asked Lexa to join her for lunch at Grounders. Somehow, the two of them convince Titus to rearrange the shooting schedule just a bit so they could have an extra long lunch.

“I knew you couldn’t get enough of this,” Lexa smirked at Clarke from the driver’s seat. “It hasn’t even been a week, Clarke. How desperate of you.”

“I’m trying to convince the world that I’m in love with you. I’d imagine that means spending time together where people can see us.” Clarke responded in a bored tone. She was scrolling through her phone, reading an article Abby had sent her.

Reaching across the center console, Lexa took the phone from her hand and placed it in one of the empty cup holders. Then she laced her fingers with Clarke’s, smiling from ear to ear when she turned to glare at her.

“What are you doing?” Clarke demanded, trying to free her hand.

“Just hold my hand!”

“Buy me dinner first!”

Lexa’s head fell back as she laughed. She raised Clarke’s hand to her lips, pressing a soft kiss there. “I bought you dinner the other night and I didn’t even get a lousy good night kiss!”

Eyes narrowed as Clarke stared at the side of Lexa’s head. “You’re so obnoxious sometimes.”

“You picked me.”

“I did not!”

“Well, you better pretend like you did because we’re at Grounders and there are cameras everywhere.” Lexa pressed one more kiss to Clarke’s hand before getting out the car.

There were too many photographers gathering around, she couldn’t get through to open Clarke’s door. She waved at Clarke to join her, shrugging at the returning glare aimed her way. All she could do was keep a close watch on the men, wanting to make sure Clarke wasn’t hurt or scared by them.

“Come on, guys! Let her through!” Lexa shouted over their endless questions. She shouldered her way by a couple of them as soon as the passenger door opened, reaching out for Clarke’s hand. “Clear out of here, you know Indra won’t let you in the café.”

With that, Lexa bundled Clarke in front of her and maneuvered their way through the men. Clarke kept her head down, ignoring all the questions and the flashes.

“Well,” Came a slow drawl from a scratchy voice.

Lifting her head, Clarke smiled at Indra, the owner of Grounders.

“You two sure do like to help me drum up business.” Indra tossed a towel over her shoulder and jerked her head toward a private table set back in the corner. “I have the table ready for you, Lexa. Go on and have a seat.”

“Thanks, Indra!” Lexa replied with a genuine smile. “Can we start with some lemonade for me and… Clarke?”

Clarke arched a brow. Somehow she thought maybe Lexa would try to order for her. She cleared her throat and gave Indra a small smile. “A sweet tea?”

“Uh…” Lexa spoke up immediately.

“What?” Clarke sighed.

Lexa pulled out a chair, signaling for Clarke to sit down. “It’s nothing. It’s just… I read a thing about pregnancy and –”

“You read?”

“Yes, of course!”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke pressed a hand to her chest and fanned herself with the other, “I just thought you paid someone to read for you.”

Scoffing, Lexa dropped into her own chair. “Anyway… you know how everyone says pregnant women shouldn’t drink coffee?” Clarke arched a brow and nodded once. “Well, it’s actually a caffeine thing. A lot of experts say no caffeine is probably best but if you must drink it, no more than, like, 200 milligrams a day.”

Clarke chewed her bottom lip for a second, her eyes narrowed and boring into Lexa’s. Finally she sighed. “On second thought, Indra, can I get a hot chocolate and a water?”

“Coming right up.” Indra headed toward the counter, humming as she went. As she poured the drinks, she shouted, “Gaia!”

Her daughter, a willowy sprite of a woman, came bursting in from back somewhere. Her dark brown eyes narrowed as they took in all the patrons, searching for the one who’d upset her mother.

“Ma?”

“There’s some paps out there trying to spy on Lexa.”

“On it!”

Gaia rolled her neck and crack the knuckles of her hands. She approached the door, an ethereal woman, one who almost seemed to float on air. Once outside, her glare shifted into an easy smile.

“Alright, fellas. Mom wants you out of here. You know the deal, off the property.”

“Hey, Gaia!” One of the men smiled up at her from his crouched position. “When did you get back?”

“Yesterday. Got a few weeks worth of vacation to use up. Brought my girl too.” Gaia’s smile broadened. “I’m sure you’ll see her around. No get on out of here!”

The men let out a chorus of grumbles and laughter. Gaia had always had an easy time of dismissing the photographers from her mother’s property.

She was a calm presence most of the time but occasionally… she’d had to show the police and the paps exactly how well her mother trained her.

Once she was satisfied that they’d cleared out, she entered the café again.

“They’re gone, Ma!” Gaia called out, waving as she headed toward the back again.

“Thanks, G!” Lexa shouted after her.

Clarke watched the entire exchange happen, confused by the ease Lexa felt with Indra and her son She was about to ask about it when she felt a surge of heartburn. She coughed hard and reached for her sweet tea.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, reaching over to whack her on the back a couple of times.

“I’m fine,” Clarke said, shrinking away from her hand. She coughed again, shaking her head. She took another sip before asking, “Do you know them? Indra and Gaia?”

“Indra was my mom’s bodyguard years ago. There are some rumors that claim Gaia is my half-sister. We’re nearly the same age.” Lexa explained as she sipped on her lemonade.

“As if I’d touch your father with a ten-foot pole!” Indra sniffed. She handed Clarke a menu and smiled. “I know what Lexa wants, what about you?”

Looking up, Clarke read something in Indra’s eyes she couldn’t quite name. Something that made her stomach flutter.

“Do you have orange sherbet?” Clarke asked.

Lexa snorted next to her. “Oh no.”

“I just want a grilled cheese and orange sherbet.” Clarke clarified.

“How about I make you a deluxe grilled cheese and send Lincoln out for that sherbet? And I’ll bring you something for that cough. It’s no trouble.” Indra took the menu back. She headed into the back, eager to give Gaia her orders and start cooking up the food.

It took about ten minutes for the food to reach the table. Indra had cooked up Clarke’s deluxe grilled cheese, as well as mozzarella sticks, French fries, and fried pickles for her. Lexa only laughed as she ate her chicken breast and salad.

“This all looks so good!” Clarke groaned as she bit into a fried pickle. “How’d she know?”

“Indra knows everything. It’s like magic!”

By the time Gaia returned with the orange sherbet, Lexa was sure Clarke wouldn’t have any room left in her stomach.

She was wrong.

The speed with which Clarke ate the frozen treat was almost alarming. Even Indra’s eyes widened.

“Healthy appetite.” Indra said with a grin. “I like a girl who knows who to eat.

“We’ve got to head back now,” Lexa said as she stood. She winked at Indra and slipped her a folded 50-dollar bill. “Add this to Clarke’s tab for when she inevitably comes back for more?”

“I can pay for my own food!” Clarke insisted.

Shaking her head, Lexa steered her out of the café. “Don’t worry about it. Indra never lets me pay for my own food so 50 bucks is a small dent in what I really owe that woman.”

“Lexa!” A man shouted from across the street. He raised his camera as he continued, “Is Clarke your newest conquest?”

“Won’t that make work a little messy?” Another man questioned.

“Clarke! You’ve seen how she treats her women! She can’t be trusted!” A third said.

A fourth man stepped up behind Lexa’s car, his camera pointed right at their faces. “What good are a couple of dykes to society if they aren’t at least entertaining us?”

That had Lexa freezing.

“What’d you just say?” She bit out.

“Clarke!” The second man shouted, cutting off whatever Lexa had been about to say. “Are you trying to tame the wild child? Make her a one-woman kind of woman?”

“You heard what I said.” The fourth man sneered.

As Lexa took a step toward him, Clarke moved between them. She reached up and pulled Lexa’s head down to the crook of her shoulder, squeezing the back of her neck gently. Lexa’s hands found Clarke’s hips, holding a little tighter than was comfortable.

“Don’t.”

“He –”

“I don’t care. Don’t.” Clarke whispered against the side of Lexa’s head. She pressed a small kiss there, knowing the cameras would catch it. “This isn’t going to work if you go around attacking people for being idiots. Just bite your tongue, get in the car, and let’s get out of here.”

Lexa nodded and sighed. She lifted her head, kissing the hinge of Clarke’s jaw as she did so. She stepped back and offered Clarke her hand, leading her to the passenger side of the car and opening the door for her.

“Thank you,” Clarke said with a bright smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Of course,” Lexa replied, closing the door gently before circling around the car.

“So it’s you who wears the pants then?” The disgusting photographer sneered. “Or the strap? Is that how you say it?”

Nearly every instinct in Lexa’s body was tell her to give the man a piece of her mind. She knew her words would be twisted and the pictures used against her.

She opened the door and slid into her car.

When Clarke reached over and laced their fingers again, Lexa could only smile. She shot a wink at one of the photographers before lifting Clarke’s hand to her lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

As they drove off, Clarke pulled her hand free. “Thank you for not attacking that guy.”

“I’m hiring body guards.” Lexa responded as she navigated traffic.

“What?”

“I’ll let my agent know.” Lexa nodded. She glanced at Clarke and shrugged. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing it all the way. And there’s no way I would let my pregnant girlfriend be in any kind of danger. So we’re both getting body guards, at least until after the baby is born and… you know, we aren’t a thing anymore.”

Laughing, Clarke shook her had. “I really don’t think that’s necessary.”

“I didn’t ask. I need to know that you’re safe. And I know you don’t know how to defend yourself so I’m taking care of it.”

This time, when Lexa reached over to gently squeeze her hand, Clarke couldn’t help but think that maybe Lexa wasn’t all that bad after all.

****

They say good news travels fast but bad news travels faster.

The story of Lexa’s near fight with the photographer spread quickly. It seemed like all the confrontational photographers were out and about after that, trying to catch Lexa at the right time for a tussle.

When one photographer happened to get a lucky shot of Lexa moving into Clarke’s house, they hadn’t been able to leave the property for two days because they were blocked in.

Titus finally called the police and insisted they do something.

“Why have you moved in with Clarke?” Titus demanded as soon as Lexa showed up for work that Friday morning. “You loathe her.”

“Loathe is a pretty strong word.” Lexa shrugged and walked by him.

“I asked you a question.”

Turning on her heel, Lexa marched right back up to him. “I think you need to remember your place, Titus. You may be the E.P. here but I own the company. In the past, maybe I wanted to keep that a secret but if you keep butting in and overstepping, I’m more than happy to go public if it means I can fire you.”

Spending the rest of the day on her own, Lexa’s anger only simmered. She returned home, well, to Clarke’s house, to find Raven alone.

“What’s up?” Raven asked, looking up from the toaster she’d taken apart.

“Nothing.” Lexa snapped, heading to the kitchen.

Tossing aside her safety glasses, Raven followed her. She leaned her hip against the counter while Lexa searched for food.

“Look, I may understand why you and Clarke thought you moving in was a good idea, but I don’t agree with it. I think it’s weird.”

“We have to look like a real couple.”

“Right. So you can fool the entire world or whatever.” Raven nodded and rolled her eyes. She arched a brow and tilted her head. “You sure it doesn’t have anything to do with you being hot for Clarke?”

Lexa froze, her hand on the door of the fridge. “What?”

“I mean, I get it. Clarke’s sexy and she’s funny and she’s smart. You’d be an idiot to pass her up.”

“Is this the ‘if you hurt her, I’ll hurt you speech’?”

Raven shook her head. “Nope. If you hurt her, she’ll hurt you. I’m just her backup. All I’m saying is playing house may not be a good idea. A month ago you two couldn’t stand to be in the same room alone together and now you’ve moved into our humble abode.”

“It was Clarke’s idea.”

“I don’t care.”

“What do you want, Raven?”

Studying her, Raven shrugged. “Just be careful. I don’t think you two understand how many different ways this could all go sideways.”

“First Titus and now you.” Lexa muttered, opening the fridge. “Just butt out. We’ve got this under control.”

Lifting her hands up in surrender, Raven headed back to the living room. She settled into her chair and began to tinker with the toaster again.

The rest of the night passed in relative quiet. Clarke returned later than usual because of a doctor’s appointment.

She’d pouted around the house for an hour or so before declaring she was heading to bed. Raven hadn’t been too far behind her.

That was how Lexa found herself alone in the living room, mindlessly watching something on Netflix. She’d given up finding anything that’d keep her attention and settled on a documentary that usually put her to sleep.

Just as she was nodding off, Clarke’s scream ripped through the house.

Lexa was off the couch and running into her bedroom before she could think. She found Clarke sitting up in bed, her hand pressed over her heart and tears streaming down her cheeks.

“What happened?” Lexa asked, coming to a stop at the foot of Clarke’s bed.

“Nothing,” Clarke panted, shaking her head.

Spotting a chair off to the side, Lexa grabbed it and shuffled closer to the bed. She leaned her elbows on the fluffy surface and looked up at Clarke.

“Seriously. It sounded like a you were being stabbed.” Lexa teased. She wiggled her brows at Clarke, “Come on. Tell me what happened. You’ll sleep better if you don’t internalize it.”

“Clarke?” Raven asked from the doorway. “You good?”

Clarke nodded and offered a wobbly smile. “I’m fine, Rae. Just dreamt about it again.”

“You need me?”

Dropping her eyes to meet Lexa’s, Clarke shook her head. “I think I’m okay. I’ll come to you if I change my mind.”

“Okay, cool. Don’t have fake sex while I’m trying to sleep please, these walls are not soundproofed at all!’

“Raven!” Clarke hissed.

She was gone though.

Lexa was laughing next to the bed. Her shoulders were bouncing and a small snort escaped. “Fake sex?”

“Raven thinks we’re taking this whole thing too far. You know, since you moved in?”

“She’s mentioned that.”

“I’m sorry. If you don’t want to be here, I get it.”

Tilting her head to the side, Lexa watched Clarke for a moment. Then she said, “I wouldn’t say I don’t want to be here. I’d like to think we’re becoming friends and I know you need a friend right now. So I’m okay with being here. We’ll get through all this.”

“Thank you.”

“Want to tell me about that dream now?”

“I just…” Clarke took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “It’s just that… I keep dreaming Henry is changing his mind. That he’s going to come and try to take the baby from me and there isn’t anything I can do about it.”

That was only part of the dream. The other part, the part Clarke would never tell Lexa, was her having to watch Lexa walk away. Without the baby and the image the three of them would portray together, Clarke was useless to her.

“I would  _ never _ let that happen.” Lexa’s voice cut through her memories of the dream. “He could try, I mean, I doubt he would, but he could. And he’d have to go through me to do it. Raven too.”

“I know.”

“It’s just your brain worrying about being ready. And you will be.” Lexa insisted. She hesitated for a second before she added. “You know, in the spirit of friendship, if you wanted me to go to some of these appointments with you, when Raven isn’t available or whatever, I would.”

Clarke shook her head. “I’d never make you do that.”

“I’m offering.”

“I’ll consider it.” Clarke yawned.

“Try to get some sleep.” Lexa said. She stood from the chair and stretched, anticipating her own bed upstairs.

Clarke only nodded and settled into the blankets again. She reminded Lexa of a child, burrowing into her pillow and pulling her blanket up over her shoulder.

“Night, Griffin.”

“Night.”

Clarke was sleeping before Lexa was even out of the room.

By the time she reached the stairs, Lexa heard her whimpering again. Knowing Clarke, she’d allow herself to suffer in silence. So Lexa turned back around and headed into her room.

She settled back in the chair and reached for Clarke’s hand.

The whimpering stopped as soon as they touched.

The rest of the night was spent like that. Every time Lexa would try to leave, Clarke would start whimpering again. So Lexa settled into the chair and allowed herself to nod off.

The next morning, Clarke found Lexa half sprawled on her bed, drooling on her comforter. She carefully reaches for her phone, snapping a picture.

Then, as if her stomach is protesting her teasing, she has to dash to her bathroom.

Lexa was only a few steps behind her. She gathered up Clarke’s hair, holding it back for her while she retched.

Except Lexa had forgotten she’s a sympathy puker.

Raven found them in the bathroom, Lexa holding back Clarke’s hair with one hand wile the other was braced against the wall as she threw up into one of the sinks.

“This is gross.” Raven muttered, shutting the door behind her.

****

It took most of the morning for Lexa and Clarke to stop throwing up. Raven had left for work by the time the actresses left for set.

On the way there, they fell into a discussion about serial killers. Clarke mentioned the newest script for the show, the one introducing her character’s new nemesis.

For some reason, she hadn’t been surprised to learn Lexa knew way too much about serial killers.

Then, out of nowhere, Lexa laughed.

“What’s funny?”

“So as far as the world will know, the baby will have two mothers, right?”

“Yes?” Clarke answered slowly.

Lexa glanced at her and laughed again. “Can we tell everyone that you’ll be Mommy and I’ll be Mother?”

“What?”

“Yeah, instead of Mommy and Mama, we’ll go with Mommy and Mother.”

"Please stop saying ‘mother’ like that."

"Why?" Lexa asked, shooting a playfully confused look at her fake girlfriend.

"Because you sound like Norman Bates."

"Norman is a great name!"

She had to roll her eyes. There was no way she’d have been able to stop herself. Clarke crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "No child of mine is going to be named after a serial killer."

“His real name wasn’t Norman, Griffin,” Lexa said.

“That is besides the point!”

“Such an iconic roll!” Lexa teased. She nudged Clarke with her elbow. “We’re actors, babe. We appreciate the craft!”

“He was based on a real serial killer. Knock it off, Woods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa reveals the secret to Anya the night before she, Clarke and Raven going house hunting. And they find a great home for their future.

Later that night, Lexa found herself sitting out back by the pool with an excessively expensive bottle of whiskey in her hand. Her feet were kicking in the water, the bottoms of her basketball shorts were soaked from the little waves her movements caused.

Glancing around the immaculately landscaped backyard and scoffed at herself.

The incredible womanizing Lexa Woods was home on a Saturday night. All because her pregnant ‘girlfriend’ sleeping inside.

No one even knew about them yet. About their scheme. No one but Raven and Clarke’s parents anyway.

She could go out. She could find someone to spend the night with.

Even as she thought about it, Lexa shook her head. She knew she couldn’t, she had to lay low for a while before the announcements were made.

Sighing and taking a long sip from the bottle, Lexa glared at the water.

How had she come to this?

Finally, she seemed to reach a decision. Lexa reached for her phone, scrolling down, down, down, bypassing all the girls she usually called for quickies, until she reached the contact she was looking for.

The phone only rang a couple of times before there was an answer.

“Hello?”

“Anya!”

She could here some shuffling, like Anya was moving around or something.

“Lexa?”

“What’re you doin’?”

“Sleeping. Because it’s…” Anya yawned. She pulled her phone away from her ear and grimaced. “Jesus fuck, Lexa! It’s 4:47 in the morning here!”

Lexa giggled and nodded. “Right. Because big, bad Anya Augusta Woods is in London. Totally ditched me and left me all alone here.”

There was pause, followed by more shuffling. Lexa didn’t even bother to bite back the smile when she heard Anya cursing under her breath.

Then the sounds stopped.

“Are you drunk?”

“It’s Saturday. Lexa Woods gets drunk on Saturdays. Lexa Woods goes hunting for innocent young wannabe actresses and seduces them into her bed just to toss them aside in a few weeks. It’s my thing,” Lexa took a long pull from her from the bottle. She smacked her lips before barely holding back a belch. “Ask the tabloids, Anya. They’ll tell you everything you need to know about me.”

Anya rubbed a hand over her face. “What did I tell you about googling yourself?”

Lexa snorted out a laugh. “Just wait until the world finds out I’m going to be a mom. Or a mommy. Or a mother. We haven’t decided yet.”

“What the hell do you mean you’re going to be a mom?”

“That’s what we’re going to tell them.” Lexa nodded dumbly. She held the bottle on her knee; turning it slowly and watching the lights dance off it. “We’re gonna tell them it was all a plan. That we’ve just been keeping us a secret for a long, long time. And now, we decided to have a baby. At least I think that’s the plan. It changes sometimes.”

Anya growled. She thrust a hand into her hair and counted to ten before she tried another question. “Who is having a baby? Who is the mother?”

“Clarke’s pregnant.” Lexa spoke at the same time. “I forgot that part right? I forgot to tell you Clarke is having a baby?”

There was a beat of heavy silence.

“Clarke.”

“Mmhmm. Clarke.”

“Clarke Griffin?”

“Yeah.” Lexa nodded and sipped from the bottle again. “Isn’t that a kick in the ovaries?”

Anya sighed and shook her head as she let her hand fall back into her lap. “I don’t understand, Lexa. What does Clarke being pregnant have to do with you being a mom?”

“Oh. Yeah. We’re pretending to be together. That we’ve been in love for a long time. Like, a really long time. And then I’ll help her with the baby until she’s on her feet. We’ll find a way for me to still be a good guy when we’re done.”

“Clarke Griffin?”

Lexa pulled her phone away from her ear, glaring at the tone of Anya’s voice. “Why do you keep saying her name like that?”

“I thought you hated Clarke Griffin?”

“No one should be alone at a time like this. What kind of monster do you think I am?” Lexa hissed.

“You aren’t a monster. You know I don’t think you’re a monster. You know that I know the truth about who you are,” Anya replied easily. She settled back in her bed and breathed in deeply. “Lexa, you know you’re amazing. You don’t need me to tell you that. But this… this fake dating or whatever it is could very well end up in heartbreak. You know that?”

Snarling again, Lexa shook her head. “I’m just trying to be happy. And a good person. Isn’t that what everyone wants me to be?”

“What do you want to be?” Anya shot back.

“I don’t know.”

“You can’t make everyone like you, Lexa.”

Shaking her head, Lexa twisted the cap back on the bottle. She set it aside and glared into the water. “As if I care about anyone liking me.”

“We both know you care.”

“Anya,” Lexa sighed, her feet kicking just a little harder. “I’m just trying to help her out.”

“You’re a good person, Lexa.”

Lexa nodded and kicked harder at the water. “I know that. It’s everyone else who seems to have missed that memo. I’m going to bed now that you’ve killed my buzz.”

“I’m not even slightly sorry.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night.”

****

Lexa quickly figured out that being hung over and going house hunting was not a great combination. Every step she took made her brain feel like it was begging to escape through the back of her head.

That Sunday afternoon, she wore her sunglasses everywhere and drank so much water she was certain she’d never be dehydrated again.

She nearly cried when Raven ducked out for a few minutes and returned with a red Gatorade.

“What about this one?” The realtor, some woman named Francine, smiled as they took in the house.

It was their ninth stop of the day. Even the ever-witty Raven was running out of nice things to say.

“What are the specs?” Lexa asked, her voice filled to the brim with boredom. She’d tried to hide it at houses three through seven, but house eight, a weird conglomeration of styles and colors had been her breaking point.

She took in the beautiful house. The white exterior with natural wood accents had a lot of curb appeal. There were even touches of stone here and there.

“There’s 8,280 square feet of indoor living space. Seven bedrooms, including the guest suite over one of the garages, nine bathrooms, a walk-in butler pantry, an elevator, two offices, there are two, two car garages on the main house, another two car garage for the guest house.” Francine rattled off the information like she’d memorized it. She waved a hand forward, urging Clarke closer to the house. “How about we go inside and you can take a look around. As you can see, the walk up to the house is nice and even, not like that one we looked at with stepping-stones through the moat.”

Lexa grimaced at that.

House six had been a pretty house but there was a moat. It was surrounded by water on all four sides. To get to the yard or the driveway or… anywhere that wasn’t inside the house, they’d had to use stepping-stones.

Raven had nearly fallen into the water twice.

Clarke had almost lost her breakfast in the moat.

Hopefully, house nine would be a much better experience. Lexa very nearly sighed in relief when they opened the front door. The air conditioning felt perfect, her stomach settling a little as soon as the door closed behind them.

The house itself was very well decorated, lots of soft grey walls and nice hardwood floors. There was a definite contemporary feel to the house. Lots of iron touches and concrete countertops and things like that.

It was just their style.

_ Clarke’s style _ . Lexa corrected herself with a frown.  _ It’s Clarke’s style. Clarke’s house. Clarke’s babies _ .

The aforementioned woman was busy taking in the first floor master, with its six-piece bathroom, when she felt her morning sickness hit. She hurried outside to find a bush or something to throw up behind. Of course, Lexa followed behind her, apologizing to the realtor as they hurried by.

“I guess that’s one way to christen a new home,” Lexa offered weakly as she helped Clarke stand again.

It was the upstairs bonus room that sold it for Clarke though.

“Look at this lighting!” She gushed. Turning in a circle, she held her arms out and spun around, grinning the whole time. The midday sun was shining though the windows. “This is the perfect spot for me to set up a studio.

Lexa nodded and pointed out the window as she said, “I could set up an outdoor gym right there, next to the guest house.”

“Look at the pool!” Raven gasped. She stepped up beside Clarke and gaped at it. “It’s so pretty!”

“How’d you like that suite?” Clarke asked, turning to her best friend. “Will it work?”

“Hell yeah it will!” Raven nodded. “I’m going to go and check out the guest house too! It looks so badass!”

Nodding, Clarke studied the odd the guesthouse in the back of the property. It looked like two blocks, one white and one wooden, sticking up out of a foundation of concrete. It didn’t match the style of the main house but it was beautiful.

Clarke smiled and turned to Francine. “Draw up the offer.”

“This house is on the market for 16 million dollars.” Francine reminded her.

“I’m aware,” Clarke replied easily. “Draw up the offer.”

While Francine went to call the selling realtor, Clarke and Lexa wandered around.

“I think the baby would like this room,” Lexa whispered in Clarke’s ear when they reached one of the downstairs bedrooms.

“I’m thinking he’ll like one of the ones upstairs. And the other can be his toy room.”

“He?” Lexa echoed with a smile. “His?”

Clarke shrugged. Her hands settled over her lower stomach, right where she knew her baby was growing. “I feel like he’s a boy.”

“And you think he’ll prefer one of those rooms upstairs?” Lexa asked.

Turning slightly, Clarke lifted her chin and met Lexa’s eyes. She smiled shyly and nodded. “That way I can be close to him while he naps if I decide to paint. It won’t be such a hike to get him. Not to mention the views those bedrooms have, Lex. They’re perfect for this little guy!”

About halfway through Clarke’s response, Lexa felt a tug somewhere in the region of her heart. When she shifted a little closer, blue eyes glowing with happiness, Lexa’s stomach fluttered.

The click of heels behind them cut off their conversation, and Lexa’s analysis of her reactions to Clarke’s plans. Lexa cleared her throat and took a step back just as Francine poked her head in and smiled.

“The sellers have agreed to your terms. They’ll be out in two weeks!”

Without a thought, Lexa hugged Clarke and smiled into her shoulder. The butterflies or whatever she’d felt just seconds before returned with a vengeance. When she stepped back, her hands staying on Clarke’s hips, she winked. “It’s date night tonight. I’m taking you out! We better tell Raven not to wait up!”

****

Of course, true to her word, Lexa took Clarke out that evening.

Driving toward the beach, Lexa smiled as Clarke danced in her seat to whatever song was playing on the radio. When they were about fifteen minutes away from the waterfront restaurant where Lexa had made reservations another song began to play.

Lexa blushed and moved to change the station.

“I love this song!” Clarke declared. She reached for the volume knob and cranked it up.

As Clarke danced the time away, Lexa could only grin. She also reminded herself to maybe tell Clarke one or two of her secrets soon.

For reasons that Clarke didn’t know, Lexa hustled her through dinner.

“We have somewhere to be,” Was all Lexa would say when Clarke questioned her. “Let’s go!”

The next thing Clarke knew, she was standing in front of an art gallery.

“Nova’s art show?” She gasped, whirling around to face Lexa. “Seriously? How?”

“I do have some connections to other industries, Griffin. Don’t look so surprised.” Lexa teased, offering her arm to Clarke.

They spent hours exploring the gallery, discussing the pieces and what they art made them feel. It was a quiet evening. One that Clarke never would have suspected she’d be able to experience with Lexa as her companion.

By the time the gallery closed, Lexa had purchased a painting for her new guesthouse on Clarke’s new estate.

“I’d have given you a painting, Lexa.” Clarke admonished her. “I mean, not that my art is on par with Nova’s works, but still. I could have done something for you.”

“Did I not tell you? I fully expect three of your paintings,” Lexa replied, “thank you very much.”

It was on the way back to Clarke’s house that she made an announcement that surprised Lexa.

“So…” She started. Clarke glanced around, like she thought someone might be listening in on their conversation. “I probably should have mentioned this before, but I was nervous about how you’d react. And I’m sorry about that. Given what we’ve always been like with each other I just don’t want you to think –”

“What do you want to tell me, Clarke?” Lexa asked gently. Her hand moved to rest gently on Clarke’s knee.

“That I’m bisexual.”

Lexa turned to face her so quickly she jerked the wheel, the hand on her knee tightened almost to the point of pain.

“Pay attention to the road!” Clarke shrieked, slamming a hand on the dashboard while the other tried to shove Lexa’s hand away from her leg.

“What the hell did you just say to me?” Lexa shouted as she corrected the car.

“I said I’m bisexual.” Clarke repeated her words carefully. When Lexa glanced at her with wide eyes, Clarke shrugged. “It’s something I’ve known for a long time. I think maybe I’ll… that I need to come out.”

Lexa was shaking her head. “Not for this whole fake dating thing. That isn’t something you have to do, Clarke.”

“I’m ready.” She shrugged and wrung her hands in her lap. She chewed her lip for a moment before she added. “People are going to make assumptions anyway.”

“Screw what others think. This is about you. Not them.”

Clarke laughed and shrugged again. “It’s just… I don’t want anyone thinking I’m baiting them. Like… I need to do this.”

“I think… if that’s what you want to do, I think you’re brave, Clarke. All that you need to do now is keep that bravery.”

Smiling, Clarke rubbed her hands over her face. “I’ll have to tell my parents. And Raven.”

“They don’t know?” Lexa asked incredulously. “I’m the first person you want to come out to? Really?”

Laughing loudly, Clarke shook her head. “I came out to Mom and Dad when I was fifteen. And Raven and I have had more than one drunken hook-up, Lexa. I just need to tell them I’m going to come out publicly.”

“Probably a good idea.” Lexa replied and swallowed thickly. That certainly shined a new light on the situation. She reached across the center console and took Clarke’s hand. “I have to say, I probably should have guessed after all the hints Raven dropped.”

“She thinks she’s so smart.” Clarke nodded and laughed.

Winking, Lexa added, “All she really told me was that you tried to make out with her a few times when you were younger.”

“I’m going to kill her…” she groaned and shook her head.

“Don’t do that!” Lexa argued. “Who will tell me the stories of young Clarke?”

“My dad, probably.”

Blanching, Lexa swallowed thickly.

Her dad.

Did she even know his name? She wasn’t sure Clarke had ever mentioned her dad’s name. Or her mother’s. Was that a good idea? Meeting the parents and getting to know them?

“I’ll have to tell the press,” Clarke groaned. “Can you imagine the press over this? And Titus?”

That had Lexa laughing again. She already knew that vein on Titus’ forehead would be making an appearance as soon as Clarke even started to come out to him. He’d spent many hours trying to redirect the fans and critics from rooting for Clarke and Lexa’s characters getting together.

This wasn’t going to help that situation.

“What do you think?”

“I think…” Lexa shrugged and squeezed her hand gently. She smiled softly and quickly met Clarke’s eyes. “I think I’m really looking forward to seeing you be brave, Clarke Griffin.”

That night when they got back to the house, Clarke stood on her toes to kiss Lexa’s cheek.

If she happened to linger a little longer than normal…

No one was complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend some time bonding before a big discovery is made. Then, a surprise visitor has Lexa revealing a secret to Clarke.

_**Two weeks later…** _

In all honesty, Clarke had never expected to find a house she felt at home in. Not one that felt like her parent’s house in Ohio. When she and Lexa and Raven had gone on their house hunt, she’d been in more of a ‘good enough for now’ state of mind.

She was more surprised than anyone when she ended up falling in love with her new house so quickly.

It probably had something to do with Raven patching and cleaning the walls in the nursery for her. That allowed Clarke to open the windows and turn on a few fans and just start painting.

She’d nearly finished the outline for a huge underwater mural already.

Somehow, even all of that, the house and the moving and the decorating, wasn’t enough to distract Clarke from the mystery that was Lexa Woods though.

Once upon a time, her co-star had basically been her nemesis.

Now Lexa had voluntarily put herself in the middle of Clarke’s mess. She moved out of her… wherever she’d been living, and into the guesthouse on Clarke’s property.

Clarke still couldn’t figure out why. She wasn’t sure Lexa had been completely honest about her motives.

It wasn’t Lexa hadn’t sold her house, she’d been quick to tell Raven that when the idea had been broached. She’d keep her house, rent it out or something, so she’d have a place to go back to when they were finished with their charade.

Even after all their conflicts and bickering, Clarke was actually happy for the company. Raven was working extra shifts, doing favors for her fellow firefighters to build up time off for when the baby arrived. That would have left Clarke alone far more often than she’d like. Even taking Clarke’s own crazy work schedule into account, she still would have spent too much time alone.

So Lexa was there. Helping out and being… different.

Sure, she still snarked and snapped and tried to bait Clarke into arguments all the time. But there was something else there.

Or maybe that was Clarke’s wishful thinking. Pregnancy hormones were nothing to joke about. She’d spent more time online hunting for new toys in the dark of the night, locked away in her bedroom, during the first trimester than she had in all the rest of her life combined.

And if she happened to dream about Lexa? Who would know!

It wasn’t as if Clarke was going to tell anyone!

Still, the extra time around Lexa helped Clarke to drop her defenses just a little. Especially whenever Lexa would gather the ingredients for her ridiculous cravings without a single judgmental statement crossing her fluffy and perfectly kissab –

_ Stop that _ .

Clarke shook her head hard, eager to get the thoughts out of her head.

That night, at the very end of her first trimester, Lexa found Clarke burrowed under a few blankets while she watched a documentary about sharks.

“They’re just misunderstood, Woods!” Clarke insisted when Lexa dropped to the other side of the couch with a huff and an eye roll.

“They can eat our child in one bite, Griffin!”

Clarke sat up a bit. “Don’t you go using your celebrity to pass on inflammatory misinformation!”

“Did you just call me fake news?” Lexa gasped, clutching her chest playfully. She reached for Clarke’s legs, pulling them into her lap and massaging her feet gently.

Shaking her head, Clarke insisted as she shook her finger, “the only fake news happening in this room is you hating on the sea puppies!”

“Sea puppies?  _ Sea puppies _ ! Seriously, Griffin?”

“I said what I said!” Clarke insisted.

Pausing in her gentle manipulation on the arch of Clarke’s left foot, Lexa shook her head. “Sea puppies? They don’t… it isn’t like they play fetch or do tricks or whatever!”

“Has anyone ever tried?” Clarke questioned without pause, her perfectly manicured brows lifting.

“I don’t think anyone really has that particular death wish. ‘Hey, Frank. How did Ed die again?’ ‘Oh, he was teaching his pet tiger shark to fetch. The, uh… the shark got a little impatient for his treats.’” Lexa laughed and swatted at the dancing finger in front of her face. She dodged a pillow too. “They may serve a purpose on the food chain, balance of life and all that, but we shouldn’t mess with them! Live and let live.”

“They are adorable!”

Narrowing her eyes as she took Clarke in, Lexa wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Her hands slowly stopped their work. After nearly a minute of silence, Lexa snorted and shook her head. “You are not going diving or snorkeling or whatever it is you’re planning, while you’re pregnant!”

“I’ll do what I want,” Clarke shot back, her brows shifting so they arched in challenge.

“You most certainly will not!”

Pulling her legs free, she sat up fully. Clarke glared. “And who will stop me?”

“Griffin, as far as the rest of the world is going to know, that is my baby you’re carrying. And anyone who knows anything about me will know I’d never let you put yourself or my child in danger!”

“But this isn’t your baby.” Clarke responded quietly, her eyes dropping to the floor. Her hand covered the little bulge on her lower abdomen. “But, if it gives you peace of mind, I won’t do anything like that until after the baby comes. You can babysit and I’ll frolic with the sharks.”

For a moment, silence stretched.

Then Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand, squeezing gently. “I didn’t mean –”

“It’s fine, Lexa. I know what’s ahead of me.”

“But, Clarke…”

“No worries,” Clarke said with a sigh and a shrug. She reclined back on the couch, tucking her legs in as close to her body as she could manage. “You’ll get to be the good guy when we end this. And I won’t hold anything against you. I know you’re doing me a favor.”

Before Lexa could respond, one of the garage doors burst open and Raven shouted out a greeting. Clarke and Lexa found themselves hurrying to look casual on opposite ends of the couch.

“Good evening, my lovelies!” Raven hollered. She dropped her gear in the laundry room before sliding her way across the floor in her socks.

“Hey, Rae,” Clarke said, tilting her head back so Raven could drop a kiss on her forehead. “How was your shift?”

“Your kid better be grateful I’m reading all those books and saving up all my vacation days,” Raven grumbled as she dropped down between the two women.

Clarke only nodded and reached to squeeze Raven’s hand.

“As if you aren’t going to use the baby to pick up women.” Lexa said softly, her eyes back on the television.

“What?” Raven gasped just slightly too dramatically, her hand lifting to press to her chest.

Rolling her eyes, Lexa barely spared a glance for her. “You may not have a preferred label, Raven, but I have a cousin in LAFD. You have a reputation, my friend.”

“Who is your cousin?” Raven asked, already wracking her brain. “Is it Jessie?”

“No.”

“Marta?”

“No.”

“Quinn?”

“No.”

Raven’s eyes narrowed. She tapped her lips with her finger while she thought.

“How many firefighters have you hooked up with?” Clarke asked with a laugh.

“More than you?” Raven replied absentmindedly.

“You’re the only firefighter I’ve ever even kissed, Rae.”

Shooting her a wink, Raven said, “I know.”

“I think you’re missing the point,” Lexa said.

“What? You think I should introduce Clarke to some of my former… uh… to some lady firefighters now that she’s going to be out?” Raven asked, her brows wiggling and dancing.

Lexa stiffened beside her momentarily. “I didn’t say that.”

“I mean, after she gives birth to her spawn, of course. Can’t ruin the love story right?”

“Spawn?” Clarke echoed. She reached behind her for a pillow, whacking Raven in the face with it. “Do not call my baby a spawn!”

Raven attempted to duck the second and third strikes. She was not successful.

“Stop it!” She laughed, swinging out to shove at Clarke.

Instead, she connected with one of Clarke’s breasts.

Immediately, tears filled Clarke’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry!” Raven hurried to apologize. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Lexa stood and hurried to the kitchen, snapping out, “be careful!” as she went.

“It’s fine,” Clarke sniffled, curling in on herself as she cradled her chest. “I know you didn’t mean to, Rae. It’s okay.”

“Those things have to get in your way, like, all the time now!” Raven said. She shuffled closer and reached out to hug her best friend. “I mean, you weren’t exactly lacking in the chest department before. And now? Like… wow. You know?”

Giggles turned to groans as Clarke turned her head and buried her face in a pillow. “Don’t make me laugh.”

“Makes the boobs hurt?” Raven asked.

“No,” Clarke whined. “I have to pee again.”

Laughing, Raven stood and offered her hand. “I know you’re not mega pregnant yet but we should start practicing the whole ‘help Clarke stand up’ thing now, while you’re still… you know… smaller?”

“You’re batting a thousand tonight, Reyes.” Clarke shook her. She headed to the nearest bathroom, pausing briefly to make a request. “Can you tell Lex I’d like some popcorn with peanut butter?”

“You don’t mean together do you?” Raven shook her head in disgust.

Clarke shrugged, “She’ll know what I mean.”

Raven watched her walk away before turning to head into the kitchen.

She could smell the popcorn before she got there.

“How’d you know?” She asked as she spotted Lexa mixing peanut butter into a bowl of freshly made popcorn.

Shrugging, Lexa smiled. “You threw that pillow at her the other day and hit her in the boo… I mean chest. This was what she wanted that night too.”

“I don’t remember that.”

“We were watching –”

“No,” Raven shook her head and pulled herself up on the counter near Lexa. “I mean, I don’t remember her craving peanut butter and popcorn.”

A barely noticeable blush slowly crept up Lexa’s cheeks. “Well, you’d already gone to bed.”

“So Clarke made you come all the way up here from the guest house? In the middle of the night?”

“No, I was sleeping in the guestroom down the hall. I was tired.”

“Too tired to walk the, what? like 100 yards to your perfectly decorated guest house?” Raven laughed and shook her head. “You better be careful there, Woods. Or I’ll have to call Mr. Griffin and tell him you have designs on my best friend.”

Lexa snorted at that. “Designs? Really?”

Before Raven could respond, Clarke appeared in the doorway. “Hey, Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“Raven’s annoying me.” Clarke smiled and winked at her best friend.

“Well, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Lexa responded.

She took the bowl of peanut butter popcorn over to Clarke, smiling down at her briefly, before turning on a heel and heading straight back toward Raven. Lexa barely broke her stride as she picked up the firefighter and threw her over her shoulder.

“What the crap?” Raven struggled against Lexa’s surprisingly strong hold.

Without a word, Lexa practically ran to the pool and tossed Raven in.

“Lexa!” Raven gasped as she surfaced. “What the hell?”

“Clarke told me you used to throw her in the pool all the time. And that she’d never managed to get her revenge.” Lexa answered between laughs. She headed back toward the house, calling over her shoulder, “I’m Clarke’s revenge, I suppose. Why don’t you tell Mr. Griffin  _ that _ ?”

****

Later that night, Lexa had managed to make her way home. She stretched out on her bed, hoping for sleep to come soon. Her sunrise run wasn’t going to wait for her to sleep in.

At 2:14 in the morning, her phone lit up the room.

“Clarke?” She answered right away.

“ _ I want a garlic cheeseburger. _ ”

“What?”

A sigh filtered through the line. “ _ A garlic cheeseburger, Lexa. I want one. _ ”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“ _ I don’t have any hamburger and I don’t want to wake Raven up because she has to report back to the station at six o’clock but she hid my keys because she thinks that I shouldn’t be going out alone right now. _ ” Clarke sighed again. Lexa could hear her rummaging through cabinets. “ _ I’m really hungry! And this baby is not letting me settle for an apple! _ ”

“I’ll be there in ten minutes with your hamburger, Clarke. Just sit down and relax.”

Clarke did just that. She settled on one of the barstools in the kitchen, staring at the griddle she’d already started heating up. She walked herself through the recipe as she stirred her homemade garlic butter in a bowl.

“I’m here!” Lexa called out as she hurried into the kitchen. She slid the hamburger across the island and smiled.

“My hero!” Clarke clapped. She hopped down from the chair, thrusting the bowl into Lexa’s hands. “Stir this while I make us some burgers.”

Before another word was spoken, Clarke was dropping the meat into the pan and working on getting the seasonings just right.

Shaking her head, Lexa tried to turn down her offer. “I have to get up for my workout in a few hours, Clarke. I probably shouldn’t eat a garlic cheeseburger.”

“Are you saying I’m already gaining weight? Do I look like a whale already?” Clarke asked, her chin wobbling and her eyes filling with tears.

“What?”

“I know I’ve put on a couple of pounds but I didn’t think they were that noticeable. I… You’re right. I should just go back to bed. I’m sure I’ll be able to ignore the cravings.” Clarke nodded and bit her lip. She set the wooden spoon on the counter by the stove and turned off the burner.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said slowly as she watched Clarke start to clean up the kitchen. “What?”

“Just go to bed, Lexa. I know you hate missing your workouts.”

Already shaking her head, Lexa hurried behind Clarke, eager to stop… whatever was happening.

“How about you go and sit down, stir the stuff you handed to me and I’ll make you a burger?”

“It’s fine.”

Lexa clicked her tongue and pointed to the barstool Clarke had been occupying. “You walk me through the recipe and I’ll make you a burger.”

“I don’t want to eat alone.” Clarke insisted. Her blue eyes were on the floor, her lip caught between her teeth.

“Then I’ll make me one too. I’ll just add a bit of time to my workout. Not a problem.” Lexa maneuvered her to the chair, smiling as Clarke finally sat back down. “Now tell me what to do.”

An hour later, they’d both eaten two double garlic cheeseburgers. Lexa felt like she wouldn’t be able to run for a week, let alone in just a few hours time. Clarke was contentedly snoozing on the couch.

“Clarke,” Lexa shook her gently. As soon as one eye opened and met her own, Lexa smiled. “Come on. Bed time.”

“Mmkay,” Clarke replied, nuzzling the pillow under her head.

“No. Come on.” Lexa eased her to her feet. Then she bent to catch Clarke behind her knees, lifting her easily. “To bed.”

Moving carefully, Lexa headed to Clarke’s bedroom. She kicked the door closed behind them before moving to set Clarke on her bed. Thankfully, Clarke was still in her pajamas, an old Detroit Lions t-shirt and boxers, so Lexa only had to slip her underneath the blankets.

“Lex?”

Clarke’s voice drifted through the darkness as Lexa turned to leave.

“Yeah?”

“Can… would you be okay with staying?”

There wasn’t even a second of hesitation in Lexa’s answer. “Where’s the chair?”

“No.” Clarke lifted herself to her elbows and shook her head. “I mean, can you sleep in here with me. In my bed? I can’t get comfy and Raven usually will come and cuddle me but she’s got to be up soon and I don’t want to make her come all the way down here…”

“You want to cuddle?” Lexa asked.

Clarke was thankful for the darkness, Lexa wouldn’t be able to see her blush. “Just for tonight? I’ll buy one of those pillows tomorrow.”

“Right.” Lexa said slowly. She approached the bed and pulled back the blankets. “I suppose one night won’t hurt.”

****

It’s later that week, on a Thursday, when Clarke finally lost her cool with Lexa. She didn’t mean to. She knew Lexa truly had been nothing but helpful. It was just that…

Well.

This was  _ the _ appointment.

It was Clarke’s first real ultrasound.

Sure, she’d had one before but she’d been scared out of her mind, she didn’t really remember anything.

And this one, this was meant to be Lexa’s first time being there. The first appointment she’d insisted on accompanying Clarke to.

It all sounded to great in theory.

In reality, Lexa was late. Like, late late. Like, nearly twenty-five minutes late. Clarke had already asked the nurse to take another patient first, hoping Lexa would be there by the time the nurse returned.

She hadn’t.

Clarke had to let two more women go in front of her.

When Lexa finally arrives, excuses already pouring from her lips, Clarke is furious. She’d had to beg Titus for the afternoon off. She’d had to jump through hoops to get the afternoon off.

And Lexa just waltzes in nearly half an hour late. Like Clarke had nothing better to do than sit around and wait for her.

“I said I’m sorry,” Lexa snapped as she watched Clarke pace the waiting room.

“I could have been home by now, Lexa. I could be taking a nap on the couch right now!”

“Clarke!”

Shaking her head, Clarke glared at her. “I should have just gone ahead with the original appointment time. I should have known something was going to ‘come up’ with you. I just hope, whoever she is, she was worth it. And that you told her to keep her mouth shut.”

The not so subtle accusation caused Lexa to take a small step back, her brows to furrow slightly. “What?”

“I’d hate for all our hard work to go to waste.”

“I wasn’t with some other woman!” Lexa insisted. She stood up and blocked Clarke’s path. Lifting her hands, Lexa caught Clarke by her shoulders, holding her still and steady. “I was at work! There’s a new assistant stunt coordinator and they wanted me to help him set something up for tomorrow. He’s really new, Clarke. Like just out of school, new.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Right. Of course.”

“I’m serious! I can call Titus, he’ll tell you.”

“Look.” Clarke hissed, jerking out of Lexa’s grip. “This whole thing doesn’t have to be so real. You don’t have to show up for appointments. I know you said you would but Raven will come with me. It’s fine. You don’t have to go shopping with me or put on some kind of show when the cameras aren’t around.”

“Clarke.”

“If you don’t want to be here, you don’t have to be here.” Clarke barreled on. She shook her head and backed away when Lexa reached for her again. She sniffled, fighting against the burn behind her eyes. “It doesn’t have to be so real. Not if you don’t want it to be. I can handle to real stuff alone. And Raven will help me with the rest. If you want to take a step back, just tell me and I’ll make do.”

She was marching off before Lexa could respond. The nurse opened the door leading to the exam rooms just as Clarke approached it.

“Right this way, Miss Griffin.” The nurse said, barely stepping to the side to avoid being knocked over.

Clarke didn’t even allow the woman to look at Lexa, she reached out and pulled the door closed behind her.

For about thirty seconds, Lexa really considered leaving. She thought about heading back down stairs and climbing into her car and just going home. Or may going to the guest house and packing her stuff to go home, home.

Clarke had offered her an out, a way to escape a situation that had become a little bit too real.

But then Lexa took a breath.

No.

Some part of her wanted to be there. She wanted to see the baby on that creepy black and white screen. She wanted to see Clarke smile at the pictures.

Approaching the window, she tapped the little bell.

“Can I help you?” the nurse asked as she rounded a corner.

“Can you show me to my girlfriend’s exam room?” Lexa asked, her smile small. “I don’t want her to be in there alone. So if she’s okay with it, I’d like to join her.”

The nurse, a middle-aged woman, smiled up at her and winked. “That’s exactly the choice I was hoping you’d make, sugar.”

To say that Clarke was surprised to see Lexa enter the exam room was a bit of an understatement. She tried to hold her glare but found herself biting back her smile within seconds.

Without saying a word, Lexa approached the exam table. She reached out for Clarke’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it before lacing their fingers.

The doctor joined them shortly afterwards. Clarke introduced Lexa, blushing as she referred to her as she girlfriend.

“Lexa Woods,” Dr. Montgomery smiled as offered a hand. “Quite a catch, Clarke.”

“I like to think I’m the one who made the catch,” Lexa said easily, accepting the offered hand.

The doctor laughed and nodded. “Good save, Miss Woods. Good save. I can tell my old teacher you’re just as smooth as you seem to be.”

“Old teacher?” Lexa questioned.

“My mom,” Clarke whispered, pulling Lexa closer to her side. “The doc was one of Mom’s protégés.”

“Let’s not get into all that.” Dr. Montgomery smiled and waved them off. “How about we take a look at that baby?”

It seemed to Lexa that everything happened too quickly after that. The machine was prepped, Clarke gasped at the cold gel while Lexa winced at her fingers squeezing her hand.

Then there was a rapid sort of sound filling the room.

“What is that?” Lexa asked, leaning down to whisper in Clarke’s ear.

“The baby’s heart beat,” Clarke said, smiling as she stared at the monitor.

“Uh…” Dr. Montgomery’s eyes narrowed on the screen. She twisted the transducer slightly. Then she smiled.

Clarke stiffened, tugging on Lexa’s hand to pull her closer still. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Clarke,” Dr. Montgomery replied. She tapped a few buttons and adjusted the monitor for her. “What do you see?”

For a few seconds, there was only confusion on Clarke’s face. Then, as Lexa watched, blue eyes widened and Clarke’s jaw dropped.

“No!”

“Yes,” Dr. Montgomery replied with a smile.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked.

Laughing, Dr. Montgomery nodded. “I am. Can’t you hear it? And see it? I know Abby taught you to read ultrasounds!”

“Sorry,” Lexa spoke up, her eyes staring at the monitor, her head tilted to the side. “What am I missing?”

“Probably the second baby,” Dr. Montgomery replied easily, pointing at something on the screen. “Right there.”

“What?” Lexa gasped.

Clarke squeezed her hand again, this time reassuringly.

“Twins, Miss Woods. I’m saying you’re having twins.” Dr. Montgomery tapped on the screen, bouncing from one spot to another.

All of a sudden, Lexa couldn’t feel her legs. It was like all feeling was just gone.

“Lexa?” Clarke said, reaching up to hold Lexa’s elbow. “Are you okay?”

“Ms. Woods?” The doctor grabbed a chair and offered it to her.

Lexa shook her head, her eyes glued to the monitor. She kept staring until she felt Clarke squeezing her hand again.

“I need you to breathe, Lex.”

“I’m okay,” she managed to choke out.

“You’re green. Your cheeks practically match your eyes!”

Leaning forward, Lexa pressed her forehead to Clarke’s stomach. Her free hand came up to rest over the babies. She felt Clarke’s hand on the back of her head.

“Twins?” Lexa said the word carefully, testing how it felt.

“I’ll… just…” Dr. Montgomery cleared her throat and nodded toward the door. “I’ll give you a moment.”

Then they’re alone.

Clarke waited a beat before her fingers start to massage Lexa’s scalp.

“I understand if you want out. If this really is the breaking point for you.”

Lexa stood up so quickly she got dizzy. Before the world even stopped spinning around her, she shook her head. “What are you talking about?”

“Twins, Lexa. I wasn’t expecting that.  _ We _ weren’t expecting this.”

“I said I’m in.” Lexa cupped Clarke’s face and met her eye. “I meant I’m in. Twins are… they’re just a surprise. But that just means two of everything! It’s a good thing there’s another bedroom off your studio.”

“It does.” Clarke nodded. She stared up into Lexa’s eyes for a moment before asking, “You’re sure?”

Leaning over Clarke, her face almost too close, Lexa nodded. “I’m in.”

****

Lexa insisted on taking Clarke out that night. And for lunch the next day. They planned and plotted, enjoying the news they’d received.

Neither one thought too much on the shift between them at the doctor’s office. They’d both felt it. They both knew  _ something _ had changed.

That didn’t mean they had to be adult enough to admit it.

It was Anya surprising Lexa two days after the ultrasound that sort of threw a wrench in any plans they’d made. Anya swooped into town, unannounced, and insisted on taking her sister out on the town to celebrate.

She wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I still can’t believe you’re here!” Lexa shouted as she wrapped her arm around Anya’s shoulder and squeezed.

Anya rolled her eyes at her little sister’s proclamation. It wasn’t the first time she’d bellowed it over the constant pounding of the bass blaring through the speakers at the club. It was the ninth.

And, knowing Lexa, it probably wouldn’t be the last.

“Yes,” She drawled, “I know.”

“Why are you here?” Lexa asked. She tilted her head to the side, biting the straw in her drink.

Snorting, Anya threw back her head to finish her drink. She let the whiskey burn down her throat as she spun the empty glass in her hand. Her eyes stayed on Lexa.

“Take a guess?”

“I don’t know! You had that thing in London. The big thing. You were all excited about the thing!” Lexa shook her head rapidly. She really had no clue why her sister was suddenly home. “You were supposed to be gone at least a month!”

Anya leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table. “Lexa. Two months ago you were calling me and ranting about dreading the beginning of the new season. That the paparazzi had been hounding you again. That some new girl, a wannabe actress, was essentially stalking you. And that you still couldn’t stand Clarke Griffin. Four weeks ago, you called and ranted about Mom and Dad and something about Lincoln. And about loathing the very existence of Clarke Griffin. Then, three weeks ago you call and you’re so excited for the new season because you just got the script and you never saw some big plot twist coming. And then you spent at least fifteen minutes waxing poetic on Clarke Griffin and her ‘obnoxious blonde hair that couldn’t possibly be her natural color no matter what she claims’ and her weird emotions.”

Blinking slowly, Lexa nodded. “I don’t remember particulars but that sounds right. What about it?”

“Lexa,” Anya bit out. “You called me two weeks ago and told me Clarke is pregnant and that you’re going to help her raise her kid!”

“Would you keep it down?!” Lexa threw herself into the table and clapped a hand over her sister’s mouth. “What is wrong with you? We are in public!”

“Just explain it to me! Make me understand!”

“What don’t you understand?” Lexa snapped, pulling on Anya’s arm until they were outside the club. She didn’t stop marching until they were alone, under a streetlight. “What’s so hard about what I’ve told you already? Clarke needed help. I needed a… I don’t know, like a boost for my reputation or something. It’s mutually beneficial!”

Anya shook her head the whole way through Lexa’s short speech. “And the moving out of the house and in with Clarke? The cravings runs? What about all that stuff? Christ, Lexa! I saw a tabloid snap of you two at  _ her doctor’s _ office!”

“We need to make it all look real!”

“Not that real!”

“Seriously? Why are you being such a jerk about this?” Lexa hissed.

An almost bitter laugh escaped Anya’s lips. “Have you told Mom and Dad yet?”

“Why would I?”

“You don’t think the press is going to ask them about you and Clarke Griffin and this whole mess you’ve created?”

For a moment, Lexa could only blink. Her mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to think up a defense for that.

Telling her parents made it all real.

And, well, Lexa was certain she and Clarke had turned some sort of corner recently and she was so sure she wanted to introduce Clarke as her pregnant fake girlfriend.

“You have until Tuesday to tell them.”

“Why Tuesday?”

Another laugh, this one almost mocking, one only an older sibling could produce, burst from Anya’s mouth. “Because I had your agent book you and Clarke on a special Ellen next Wednesday.”

“You did what?”

****

Without Clarke’s nearly constant attempts to convince her, Lexa had tried to avoid talking to her parents. Once it was done though, it hadn’t gone as badly as Lexa had feared.

She shouldn’t have been surprised. Her parents were always more like her peers than authority figures. But the idea of telling them about the ruse she and Clarke were perpetuating?

That had been terrifying for her.

Truthfully, Lexa wasn’t sure she’d have been able to tell them anything if Clarke hadn’t insisted on being there.

With a dreamy sort of smile, Lexa thought back to the day before.

“Lex, don’t look!” Clarke gasped as she tugged on Lexa’s arm. “Don’t look! But look!”

“I don’t know which I’m supposed to do…”

“Look!” Clarke insisted, her hand shaking Lexa’s arm.

Glancing around Grounders, Lexa didn’t spot anything out of the ordinary at first. Then she saw Indra glaring at the door.

Sighing, Lexa turned her head the other way and spotted the reason behind both Clarke and Indra’s reaction.

Her father.

There, in all his legendary glory, was her father.

“That’s Gus Murray!” Clarke slapped her arm several times excitedly. “I know I’m supposed to be a celebrity but he’s, like, a legend and my dad is a huge fan! Do you think we could get his autograph before he leaves?”

“I’m sure than can be arranged,” Lexa nodded, catching Clarke’s hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“Oh my god!”

For a second, Lexa panicked. She thought Clarke might be objecting to her kiss.

“It’s Yael Slora!” Clarke whispered quickly, leaning into Lexa and practically bouncing in her chair. “They’re never really seen together anymore! Not since their divorce!”

“Clarke,” Lexa’s head tilted and her eyes narrowed. For a few seconds she studied the woman next to her closely.

Then she laughed. Loudly.

“What?”

“You really have no idea?”

Clarke shook her head slowly. Her eyes stayed on Yael, a gorgeous and ethereal looking woman.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, waving her free hand in front of Clarke’s face. Once blue met green, she smiled and jerked her thumb toward Gus and Yael. “They’re my parents, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have another, slightly larger, interview. Lexa recounts a bit about what happened when Clarke met her parents. Anya and Raven meet for the first time.

Pacing had always been Lexa’s thing.

From the time she was a toddler and could move around on her own two feet, she would pace. The reasons changed. The strides changed. But pacing, that never went away.

It was a constant.

That was something Clarke was learning about Lexa. She’d seen her pacing on set before. Seen her pacing and muttering backstage at various award shows. She’d seen it. But she never really understood.

It was Lexa’s way of being alone in a crowded room.

As they sat backstage on one of the most popular daytime shows ever, Clarke watched Lexa pace from one end of the dressing room to the other. She wasn’t muttering but the scowl on her face was enough to make Clarke giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Lexa snapped.

“You need to relax.” Clarke reminded her. She mimicked taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. “This was your idea. Well, I mean, I know it was actually Titus’ but still, you wanted to do this. So I’m here.”

Lexa groaned, her head dropping back as she ran her hands through her hair.

“You better stop that,” Clarke warned with a click of her tongue.

“I’m fine!”

A knock on the door drew their attention. Lexa finally took that deep breath, letting it out as she approached the door.

“They’re ready for you,” an assistant to an assistant told them.

Lexa stared at the woman until she scurried away.

“Stop scaring them off.” Clarke admonished as she heaved herself to her feet.

“Be careful!”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke waved off her hands. “I’m barely out of my first trimester, Lex. I’m fine. Just… I thought the swelling ankles thing was a joke. Like a ‘ha ha, we got you’ thing that former pregnant women pull on women who’ve never been pregnant.”

“Former pregnant women?” Lexa’s brows drew together. “What does that mean?”

“It means we’re about to go on stage and pretend to be in love. Stop looking at me like I have five heads!”

“How could I possibly have gotten that translation from what you said?” Lexa questioned. She followed Clarke into the hallway, immediately standing aside for a young man carrying some props.

It took them a few minutes to make it to the stage. Between the winding corridors and the dodging of various interns, they were a bit delayed.

One last make-up and hair check was waiting for them before they heard their names announced.

“Please welcome our very special guests, Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin!”

Linking their fingers, the women plastered bright smiles on their faces as the massive screen in front of them split in two, revealing them to the audience. Following the tradition of the show, Clarke danced her way up to the sitting area, smiling and tugging Lexa along with her. Lexa only grimaced playfully and threw out a few dance moves here and there.

Once they were both seated, Lexa sitting to Clarke rights, closer to the audience, they took sips of their waters before smiling at the host.

“Welcome to the show!” Ellen DeGeneres grinned at them.

“Thank you for having us!” Clarke responded happily.

“Now, you’ve been here before, separately,” Ellen pointed between the two of them, “But this is the first time you’ve been here together. It’s not something we do often here.”

Lexa winked across the coffee table and said, “well, thank you for bending the rules for us!”

“I am a married woman!” Ellen proclaimed with a scowl. “You stop that!”

“Hey,” Lexa held her hands up. “I wouldn’t want to take Portia on! She’s feisty.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and bumped Lexa with her shoulder. “This one can’t control the charm. It practically oozes from her. Can you feel it?”

She turned to the audience. They cheered and whistled in response.

“I can control it!” Lexa protested.

“Can not.” Clarke shot back.

“I could if I wanted to!”

Laughing, Ellen leaned forward and swatted Clarke’s knee. “If she wanted to. Hear that?”

Clarke nodded and turned to Lexa, arching a brow.

“I’m going to stop talking now.”

“Probably a good idea,” Clarke stage whispered.

The audiences’ laughter rang out again as Lexa blushed and sank into her seat. She lifted her arm and placed it behind Clarke on the back of the loveseat they were sharing.

“Well,” Ellen chuckled at the pout on Lexa’s face. “I guess we can see that the bad girl has really been tamed! How’d you do it, Clarke?”

Silence fell over the studio.

They’d never commented on their personal life. Never really confirmed or denied the rumors that they were together. The audience waited with baited breath to see if this time would be different.

“I guess it was just that Midwest charm that did me in,” Lexa said after what felt like an eternity.

Ellen’s brows shot up. She studied the women for a moment before leaning forward slightly. “Are you really telling me that you’re together? That you’re confirming your couplehood on my show?”

“We are,” Clarke smiled. Her hand lifted from her own lap, moving to caress Lexa’s thigh before settling just above her knee.

“I’m sure there’s a story there!” Ellen prodded.

“I guess you could say that,” Lexa answered easily. She and Clarke had practiced their cover story so much over the last week she knew every single fictional detail, could answer any question thrown her way. “It’s pretty simple really, we met at auditions a few years ago and sparks… they just flew! I couldn’t keep my eyes off her!”

Clarke nodded as she leaned into Lexa’s side. “And Lex, I mean, come on! Any room she’s in, she just draws people to her! It’d be an easy thing to be jealous of if I wasn’t so caught up in her too!”

“But what about all those… uh,” Ellen cleared her throat and grimaced, “lovers? It isn’t like Lexa’s reputation hasn’t been earned.”

“We were young when we met,” Lexa answered easily. She lifted the hand behind Clarke and pointed down at her head. “One of us is still young. We had break-ups and make-ups. I never… there was never anyone else any time I was lucky enough to call Clarke mine.”

Picking up where she faded out, Clarke continued, “It wasn’t just her, you know? I was out and about too. I had a social life. I was just a bit more discrete about it.”

“So now you’re together again?” Ellen asked, her finger pointing between them.

Lexa’s fingers played with the baby hairs at the back of Clarke’s neck as she nodded. “I know a good thing when I find it. And I’m not letting her go without a fight. I’m done with all that wild girl stuff. Clarke is worth settled down with.”

“As long as she doesn’t feel like she’s settled  _ for _ me, I’m happy.”

“Not  _ for _ you,  _ with _ you.” Lexa pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips. “We have more fun at home with your crazy documentaries than I ever did out at those clubs anyway, babe.”

“So Clexa is really Clexa?”

Lexa nodded while Clarke only blinked. She turned from Lexa to Ellen and back again.

“What the crap is a Clexa?” She questioned.

“It’s our ship name,” Lexa answered with an eye roll. She leaned forward a little, whispering conspiratorially to Ellen, “She’s so not with the times. She doesn’t know anything about ships and she is terrible with emojis. It’s sad really. To be such an old woman trapped in a young woman’s body!”

“I think we can forgive her,” Ellen responded with a wink.

Lexa gasped, holding her free hand over her heart. “Ellen! You are a married woman!”

“Oh stop that!” Ellen waved her off.

“We’re Clexa?” Clarke asked, cutting off their banter. “Really?”

“You knew that right?” Lexa replied. “We’re Clexa, our characters are Quara. We answer interview questions about it all the time, babe!”

Clarke shook her head and shrugged. “You always answer those questions. I don’t pay them much mind.”

“You’re adorable,” Lexa said, kissing her cheek.

The interview carries on for about twenty minutes before Ellen clears her throat and faces Clarke. She’d known a bit about what Clarke and Lexa were planning on talking about on the show, of course. This next step was a big one.

“So,” Ellen said, her tone suddenly more serious. She cleared her throat and waited a beat before she asked, “Why are you choosing to come out now? You’ve never really commented on your sexual orientation before.”

Clarke allowed herself a quick glance at the audience. Raven was sitting in the front row, smiling proudly. Then she turned to Lexa, who nodded and pulled her a little closer to her side.

“This is just my public coming out, really. I’ve been out to my parents since I was fifteen. I’ve had a few girlfriends, nothing serious until Lexa came along. I never discussed it, never denied it, because I didn’t think I needed to. I am who I am. I like who I am. And, to be fair, no one ever came right out and asked me. It was all innuendo and supposition. I never comment on rumors.”

“So you’re saying you’re a lesbian?” Ellen asked.

“I’m bisexual,” Clarke replied with a bright smile. “I just happen to be a long term relationship with a woman. Doesn’t change the fact that I’m bisexual.”

Lexa nodded and then laughed. “You should have seen Clarke making a very similar speech to my dad the first time they met. Boy did he get schooled!”

“Now that sounds like a story!” Ellen settled back in her chair, eager to let the laughter start back up again.

“Do not!” Clarke pointed at Lexa and narrowed her eyes.

“I so have to!” Lexa insisted. She grunted at the elbow Clarke threw into her ribs, pulling her arm from around Clarke’s shoulders to block another blow. “Stop that!”

Clarke huffed out a breath and shook her head. She crossed her legs, as best she could, and leaned into the armrest to her left.

“Uh oh,” Ellen teased.

“She’s fine. She just hates the fact that she’s apparently the only person on the planet who didn’t know who my parents are!” Lexa laughed. She leaned into Clarke, her hand falling to Clarke’s knee and squeezing. “It was so adorable, Ellen! I set up a lunch date for me and Clarke, and then just happened to invite my parents along. The look on her face when Yael Slora and Gus Murray walked in! It was beyond priceless!”

“You didn’t know?” Ellen turned to Clarke.

Clarke whined and dropped her head onto her arms. “I hate this story. So much.”

“She couldn’t talk for the first ten minutes or so. Then Dad asked her if she was a lesbian and Clarke corrected him. He did this sort of shrug thing and pointed at me and said ‘but you’re with her. So you’re a lesbian?’ and then started eating his salad again.” Lexa howled at the memory. The look on Clarke’s face had been priceless. She had a picture on her phone to prove it. Gaia had sent it to her. “I swear Clarke’s eye twitched. And Mom was trying to be diplomatic. But the lecture! No one has ever lectured Gus Murray like that. Ever!”

Ellen giggled. “So do you get along with Gus now?”

“My dad adores her!” Lexa answered for Clarke. “And Mom thinks she’s practically an angel. I think they may like her more than they like me!”

“I knew about her parents!” Clarke insisted as she lifted her head. “I just forgot. Because she doesn’t use her real last name. She uses a stage name and I forgot for a very good reason!”

“I know you did,” Lexa replied, still chuckling slightly. “Your dad is literally a rock legend! And your mother is one of the most popular singers ever! They’ve each sold millions of albums! Of course I knew who your parents were. I just… I forgot.”

Laughing loudly, Ellen nodded and fanned herself with the cards in her hand. “You forgot that Lexa is Hollywood royalty?”

“Yeah,” Clarke narrowed her eyes and turned to Lexa. Her shoulders were still shaking with pent up laughter. “Well, Lexa can forget about seeing the inside of my bedroom any time soon.”

****

Later that evening, Clarke and Lexa were hurrying around the master bathroom. They were going to be late for a double date with Anya and her ‘friend’ Luna. Clarke had gone for a simple outfit, a light blue oversized sweater and black leggings, while Lexa was wearing dark blue jeans with a black and red plaid shirt.

It was the first time they’d ever really gotten ready together.

The way they were able to flow around each other, and help each other, would have unnerved them only a month before. Now…

Now it felt normal.

Just as they were about to walk out the door, Lexa’s phone dinged in her pocket.

She groaned. “Luna had to cancel. Something about needing to go over a brief.”

“So it’ll just be the three of us?” Clarke asked. She didn’t like that idea at all.

“I guess so,” Lexa said slowly. She slid her phone back into her jeans. “I mean, we can cancel if you’d like. Or…”

There was a long stretch of silence then.

Clarke arched a brow. “Or?”

“Maybe see if Raven wants to join us?”

“What?”

Lexa turned back into the house, heading toward the stairs. “Just stay there. Raven mentioned not having any plans, I’ll see if she wants to join us. Be a buffer.”

She was gone before Clarke could object.

Not even a minute later she heard a scream and a thudding sort of sound. She hurried to the base of the stairs.

“Lex?”

Moments later, a very red Lexa appeared at the top of the stairs. She shook her head and practically ran down to Clarke.

“It’s fine. Everything is fine!”

“What was the screaming?”

“Nothing!” Lexa assured her. Taking Clarke’s elbow, she moved them toward the living room. “Raven’s just… she’s going to get ready real quick and we’ll go.”

Clarke tried to pull away, laughing at Lexa’s frantic head shaking. “Stop acting so weird. Are you okay? Is Raven?”

Seconds later, Raven came scurrying down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks, narrowed eyes on Lexa for a just a blink or two of an eye before she turned to Clarke.

“Tell your girlfriend to knock.”

She stopped off to the front door before Clarke could say anything. When Clarke turned to Lexa, she only got a shrug for explanation.

“Let’s just go then,” Clarke said with a sigh. “Anya’s probably waiting for us.

****

The drive to the restaurant was silent. Not even Clarke’s bopping along to the music could cheer up her company.

The walk up to the doors of the restaurant and all the way to the table was just as quiet.

It wasn’t until they were seated at the table with Anya, introductions made between her and Raven, that Clarke finally snapped.

“Will you two knock it off? We’re supposed to be having a nice dinner. There are people watching us!” She swatted at Lexa’s arm. “You wanted to make that big announcement, you know the show has aired! People are going to be staring. So stop this!”

“Well,” Lexa hissed as she glared at Raven, “Tell your roommate to lock her door!”

“No!” Raven snapped. “Tell your girlfriend to knock before she comes into a room!”

Lexa growled, her teeth clenched as she leaned around Clarke to get a little closer to Raven. “I did knock! Several times! You didn’t answer because, as usual, your music was blaring!”

“I didn’t answer because I was in the middle of something!”

“I didn’t know you were having…” Lexa started to yell. Clarke’s hand on her forearm reminded her where they were. She let out a puff of breath before whispering, “I didn’t know you were… you know, having a ménage à moi. Okay? I’m sorry!”

“She was what?” Clarke asked, her head tilting slightly to the side.

Lexa groaned and dropped her head to the table. “Just… drop it.”

“You walked in on your fake-girlfriend’s roommate jilling off,” Anya said with a sigh. “So what? Grow up.”

“H-have you decided on a wine?” The teenaged waiter appeared at Lexa’s elbow. His face was beat red, easy to see even in the candlelight.

Snorting out a laugh, Anya handed the young man her menu. “I think we’re all ready to order, actually. I’ll take the lemon and shrimp risotto with your finest chardonnay, please.”

“Filet mignon with gorgonzola, please.” Raven followed her example, eager for attention to be off the incident in her bedroom earlier. “And water is fine for me.”

“Bring her a cabernet sauvignon, please,” Lexa added. She shrugged when Raven turned to her. “The least I can do after… you know, earlier, is buy you a nice wine for your meal. Anya didn’t exactly pick a budget friendly place.”

“And for you?” The waiter turned to Lexa before Raven could object.

Lexa smiled and winked at Anya before answering. “I know it isn’t on the menu but I happen to know the chef here makes a fantastic blue cheese burger. Any chance I can get one of those? And a bottle of Screaming Eagle for the table?”

“That’s our most expensive wine,” The waiter replied.

“I know.” Lexa nodded.

Anya scoffed, “Are you trying to put this kid through college, Lexa?”

“Maybe he wants to be a doctor and shouldn’t be worried about working too.” Lexa took a sip of her water. She turned back to the young man. “You want to be a doctor?”

“A lawyer, actually,” the waiter blushed.

“Give him your card, Ahn. You can certainly pull some strings.” Lexa jerked her head toward him.

Anya gritted her teeth and pulled out her card box. “I hate when you do this to me.”

“Stop being pretentious then,” Lexa replied, her tone sing-song. She turned to Clarke, surprised to see her watching her interaction with Anya. She leaned in and kissed her cheek. “What about you? Do you know what you want?”

“Just the chicken parmesan. Nothing too fancy,” Clarke replied. She closed her eyes, leaning slightly into Lexa’s touch when she felt her hand settle on her shoulder.

“And your wine?” The waiter prompted.

Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I’m more of a scotch girl myself but someone has to make sure these three get home okay.”

****

By the end of the meal, and toward the bottom of the bottle, Anya turned to Clarke with narrowed but slightly unfocused eyes.

“You better not hurt my sister.”

“This was all your sister’s idea. I think she knows what she’s doing.” Clarke pointed out.

Raven shook her head and laughed, her hand slamming on the table. “Then why do I see her hanging around the house all the time? She’s got her own place!”

“Clarke needs me,” Lexa cut in.

“I’ve had some trouble sleeping and I tried getting those pillows and fancy wedges and all that. Nothing worked.”

“But Lexa does?” Raven questioned.

Lexa caught sight of her sister’s expression. “It isn’t what you think!”

“We just came home from work one day and drifted off on the couch. We woke up and we were… you know, cuddling or whatever, and it was the first time in weeks my back wasn’t killing me!”

“It’s just for the babies!” Lexa whispered urgently, eager to head off whatever explosion Anya was about to have. “It isn’t good for them if Clarke isn’t sleeping. It isn’t good for her either, but the babies… If the only way to make sure Clarke can get the rest she needs for the next five or six months is to use me as a body pillow? I’m okay with that. I told her I’d help, so I’m going to help!”

Rubbing her face with bother her hands, Anya sighed. “Is that going to be your whole deal now? ‘It’s for the babies’? That all?”

“I know!” Raven nodded eagerly. She leaned forward, whispering to Anya, “It’s like they don’t get it or something. I know they’re talented but  _ no one  _ is that talented!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!! Let me know what you think!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa's weekend starts off fun and easy. It's amazing how easily one not so thought through action can derail a person's life...

“First you make me go house shopping on a Saturday,” Lexa said, her tone easy and teasing as she and Clarke ambled through the store, “and now you’re making me go shopping for baby things.”

Snorting and swatting at Lexa’s shoulder, Clarke replied, “As if you’d let me do this part without you! You were the one who was talking about what sort of finish the cribs should have.”

“I was not!” Lexa gasped.

“Should we go for red oak? Or maybe just a classic white?” Clarke dropped her voice at least two octaves.

Lexa reached for her hand, lacing their fingers and tugging her to a stop. With her free hand, she pointed in Clarke’s face. “First of all, sass master, your voice is already way deeper than mine, thank you very much! And second of all…” Lexa glanced around at all the little toys and clothing surrounding them, “it’s for the babies! Look how tiny everything is!”

“Are your ovaries bursting?” Clarke asked. She grinned widely, gazing up at the wonder on Lexa’s face. She waved the little scanning gun in front of her. “You sure you don’t want to be pregnant? The pregnant one gets the gun.”

“No thank you,” Lexa chirped. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head before tugging her down another aisle.

They ambled around for a while, looking at everything, giggling over things they didn’t understand. They scanned little things, like blankets and binkies, and outright bought the big things.

“Scan that again!” Lexa insisted.

“Why?” Clarke looked down at the bottle warmer in front of her.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Twins, Clarke! We’re going to have two tiny little mouths to feed!”

“I don’t think the… I don’t know, five minute wait for a bottle to warm up will hurt either one of the babies.”

“Twins!” Lexa repeated, reaching for the scanner.

Holding the device out to her side and hip checking Lexa, Clarke only shook her head. “Our mothers are the ones who insisted on the baby shower to begin with. We don’t need anyone to buy anything for us. We’re only doing this because they insisted! Besides, the shower is in, like, two weeks when my parents are going to be out here for the Fourth. There’s not enough time to expect people to get us anything and everything we could need.”

“You’re being a fun-sucker, Griffin,” Lexa said with a pout. “Scan the bottle warmer.”

“I know you’re trying to be all weirdly helpful or whatever,” Clarke laughed and shook her head, “I’m barely four months pregnant. We have another five months to get an extra bottle warmer, if it means that much to you.”

Narrowed green eyes bored into the side of Clarke’s head before Lexa finally sighed. She nodded and waved her hands toward the back of the store. “Let’s go and look at the cribs again then. I’m pretty sure I’ve made up my mind.”

Clarke laughed loudly as she allowed Lexa to pull her toward the crib section for the fifth time. She’d been trying to decide which cribs to buy, along with their matching changing tabled and dressers.

“Which ones are we going with then?” She had to ask.

“The light grey and the white ones, with the curvy tops.”

“Are you sure this time?” Clarke questioned, stepping back to watch as Lexa paced between the dozen or so floor models. “We’ve asked that nice clerk to come back and help us three times. You barely get a few words out of your mouth before you tell her you changed your mind and send her away again.”

Dropping her shoulders and grimacing, Lexa nodded. “I know I’m being difficult, but we don’t know what we’re having yet. Not that I want to get anything too gender specific anyway, and we have to make sure they’re neutral since you’re painting those murals.”

Clarke moved to stand next to Lexa as she flagged the clerk down again. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I think it’s adorable. Really. I’m very happy that you care enough to obsess about this.”

****

They’d been on their feet all morning, using their rare day off to do some much needed shopping to prepare for the inevitable arrival of the babies. It was just after one when they finally made it home. Her ankles were swollen, her feet hurt, and she was starving.

Clarke had asked Raven to go to the store to get stuff to make garlic burgers for dinner. Then she’d fallen asleep on the couch.

When she’d woken up, Anya and Lexa were shouting at each other in the backyard and her phone was blowing up.

She had over forty missed calls, nearly a hundred text messages, and so many social media tags and mentions and whatever else that she didn’t even bother to check the number.

Clarke had just noticed she’d gained nearly a quarter of a million followers in a couple of hours when she saw the original post. The one that had started the online fury.

It was an admittedly beautiful black and white picture of her, asleep on the couch, her hand resting on her very obvious, from that angle, baby bump. Around her belly, there was a glittering heart and in the caption, a single word. ****

**TWINS!**

Immediately, Clarke had shouted for Lexa.

The anger inside her chest must not have translated to her tone because Lexa came running into the house like she thought Clarke had fallen down or something. Anya was hot on her heels.

“What is wrong with you?” Clarke held her phone out for Lexa to see.

“I wasn’t thinking!”

Clarke’s jaw dropped momentarily. Her eyes closed as she tried to count to ten.

She barely made it to six.

“That isn’t a defense!” Anya yelled behind her.

“Go away, Anya!” Lexa said. She turned and pointed toward the backyard. “I will talk to you in a little bit.”

Clarke had the decency to wait until they were alone before she’d launched the first on the many pillows in Lexa’s direction. She threw and threw, questioning Lexa’s mental aptitude with each breath.

“I’m going to  _ kill _ you!” Clarke shouted as she threw yet another pillow in Lexa’s general direction. “How could you do something so stupid? How could you be so cruel?”

“I said I’m sorry!” Lexa yelled back, dodging the pillow.

Clarke growled and reached for the bowl of M&M’s on the coffee table. She threw a handful of those too. Lexa was quick to grab the bowl before she could throw any more.

Once she was sure Clarke was out of ammunition, Lexa approached her slowly. She sank to her knees in front of her, holding up her hands as if she was surrendering.

“I’m really sorry,” she offered softly. She dipped her head, trying to meet Clarke’s eyes. “I was just so… I don’t know, excited or pumped up on adrenaline after I got the first crib together. I wasn’t thinking. I was…”

“We had a plan!” Clarke hissed.

“I know! I know we did. And I know it was my plan in the first place, but I couldn’t… I really wasn’t thinking!”

Clarke’s hands lifted to rub her face, muffling her scream just slightly. She held her fingers to her mouth for just a moment before she spoke. “We had a plan. We were going to tell Titus and the producers. We were going to do the shower. We were going to enjoy our break from work. And then, after all that, we were going to tell everyone in the world.”

“I know.”

“Two months, Lex. We were only waiting another two months!” Clarke whined. “My boss didn’t know! We didn’t tell him. Because we were going to wait!”

Slowly, Lexa reached out, settling her hands on Clarke’s knees as she shuffled closer. She used a finger to tip Clarke’s head back, just enough for blue and green to meet. “I’m sorry. Okay? I know I made a mistake but I was just so happy in that moment.”

“You can’t just make these decisions about all this by yourself!” Clarke insisted. She sat back in her seat, sinking into the couch cushions. “This isn’t just about you! I’m the one who is majorly involved here! I’m the one who has to… who has to stick through all this! You get to walk away and see the babies whenever it’ll be convenient for you!”

“Clarke,” Lexa said softly.

Pulling a blanket over her legs, knocking Lexa’s hands away, Clarke shook her head. “No. I’m not going to tell you it’s okay, that it’s fine. You could have asked me. You could have waited until I woke up. You did what you wanted to do, just like you always do.”

The shrill sound of a cell phone ringing cut off Lexa’s response. She wanted to reach out, to soothe Clarke. She wanted to tell her it was all going to be okay.

The ringing sounded again.

“I’ll go and answer that for you then,” Lexa whispered, slowly getting to her feet. “I… we’ll figure this out when I’m done?”

“Sure,” Clarke snorted, lying across the couch again and closing her eyes. “Sounds great.”

Reaching for Clarke’s phone, Lexa barely bit back the groan when she saw Titus’ name on the screen. She hurried to the master bedroom, closing the door behind her. Clarke could hear muffled talking, not exactly yelling but definitely not the polite and civil tones Lexa usually used with Titus.

Minutes later, Lexa returned to the living room. She placed Clarke’s phone back on the coffee table. She reached down to adjust the blanket, pulling it up to her shoulder and tucking it in slightly.

When Clarke’s eyes opened, Lexa offered a thin-lipped smile.

“That went well?” Clarke questioned.

“I’m going into the studio to talk to him. It’ll be fine,” Lexa promised. Without thought, she reached down to tuck a lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “He’s just mad that they’ll have to write it into the show. They’ll probably use it as a way to get Quara together finally. The writers will love it, so you know he hates it.”

“I could just hide behind desks and bags.”

Snorting, Lexa motioned to Clarke’s baby bump. “I don’t think the twins will be okay with that. Even if we could pull that off, you can’t just hide in the house. And as soon as anyone sees you anymore, they’ll know.”

“I feel like a whale.”

“A very beautiful whale?” Lexa teased.

Clarke pouted, glaring up at her. “I’m still mad at you. Don’t try to be all charming right now.”

“I apologize for the attempt at making you smile,” Lexa said with a smirk. “And about the picture. But I’m leaving now so you’re going to have to save those glares for later.”

****

Raven had returned from the store not even five minutes after Lexa had left. She wordlessly prepared Clarke’s burgers, handing them over as she sat on the coffee table.

“So on a scale of one to ten, how badly did you blow up at Lexa?”

“I threw M&M’s at her head.”

“So you hit her in the stomach with a few pieces of delicious candy.” Raven nodded and smiled. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “Seriously though. Is she grounded? Do I get to ride her bike for the next month?”

Clarke took a bite of her burger before she shrugged.

“I just need to know how much of a cold shoulder I’m supposed to give her.”

Taking a sip of her water, Clarke shrugged again.

“That’s not helping.”

Sighing, Clarke chewed her bottom lip for a second. Then she shrugged for a third time. “Honestly, I don’t know how mad I am. I don’t think I’m mad that everyone knows, I think I’m mad because she didn’t even ask me if I was okay with her just randomly telling the world. She said she was excited, that she was happy in that moment and she didn’t stop to think.”

“Do we accept the apology I know she offered?”

“No.” Clarke replied quickly. “She can’t just do what she wants and think a quick ‘I’m sorry’ is going to fix everything.”

Raven reached for one of the burgers, taking a big bite and smiling at the scowl on Clarke’s face.

“Are you taking a pregnant woman’s food?” Clarke asked.

“Did Lexa finish putting the cribs together?” Raven ignored her question.

Clarke shifted away from her friend, guarding her plate like a dragon protects her hoard of jewels. “I don’t know. She might have mentioned finishing one of them. She was arguing with Anya outside when I woke up. I wasn’t paying much attention to anything but the social media storm.”

“Anya’s here?” Raven said, sitting up a little straighter and looking around the living room. “Where?”

Clarke took a bite, speaking around her food as she said, “Lexa told her to wait out back. I don’t know if she’s still there.”

Without another word, Raven was standing and bolting toward the backyard.

For a few minutes, Clarke was able to enjoy the quiet. She ate her burgers and sipped on her water in peace.

She’d just popped her last chip into her mouth when her phone dinged.

Spotting the name on the screen, she nearly fell off the couch. She quickly grabbed the device and unlocked it, hating herself for being so eager to read the text message.

**H: (4:35p)** **  
** Hello, darling. I’ve just seen the   
taping you did at Ellen’s. It was   
truly lovely.

**H: (4:35p)** **  
** I’m not sure what you and Woods   
are playing at, but if it helps, I   
approve. I’m happy you’ve   
managed to move on. I just find it   
rather odd you never mentioned   
her in… quite that way.

**Clarke: (4:36p)** **  
** I’m pretty sure it’s not your place   
to question me about that part of   
my life anymore.

**H: (4:38p)** **  
** You’re right, of course. I   
apologize.

**H: (4:38p)** **  
** I have the papers organized for   
terminating my rights to the   
children. Twins, I’ve heard. Well   
done, us.

She scowled at her phone, unable and unwilling to accept the easy tone of Henry’s messages.

**Clarke: (4:39p)** **  
** Seriously?

**H: (4:39p)** **  
** I also have a non-disclosure   
agreement I’d like you to sign.   
Could you and Diana meet us   
tonight at that café you like so   
well? The one with the owner   
the paparazzi are scared of?

**Clarke: (4:40p)** **  
** What time?

**H: (4:40p)** **  
** I hate to rush a lady, but would   
5:30 work?

**Clarke: (4:41p)** **  
** I’ll be there.

And she was.

Diana, like Titus, had been furious that Clarke hadn’t confided in her. She’d admonished Clarke the entire way to Grounders.

To say that Indra was annoyed at their presence was an understatement. She stood behind the counter, glaring at their table the entire time they were there.

It took Henry less than five minutes to convince the agents to vacate their table for a few minutes. He insisted on speaking with Clarke alone.

“If the truth should ever come out,” he said, hesitatingly slightly to continue.

“We’ll tell everyone you agreed to be a donor for us. No big deal. We didn’t have an affair, there was no fling in Ireland.” Clarke responded as she read the papers in front of her.

“Hank,” Maxwell appeared suddenly. “You can’t keep doing this stuff. I can’t cover these things up all the time.”

Clenching his jaw, Henry turned to his agent. “Go away.”

“Those rumors must be true then,” Clarke chuckled to herself, her eyes still reading the papers. “I was dumb enough to think I was different.”

“I do hope you’ll believe me when I tell you I’m sorry.” Henry reached for Clarke hand, holding it gently. “I behaved appallingly when we last met, I never should have reacted that way. I just… I love my wife. I do. And yes, I’ve had indiscretions before. I was surprised by the news and I was worried she’d find out.”

Clarke withdrew her hand, reaching for her water and taking a sip before she asked, “What have you told her? Anything?”

“I’ve told her that you and Lexa asked me to be a donor. She loves kids, you see? And since she’s currently pregnant with our fourth child, I told her we’d discussed it and she must have forgotten.”

Clarke snorted and shook her head, finally lifting her eyes to meet Henry’s. “So you used pregnancy brain to get out of all of this? Really?”

“Emily, my wife, she’s a very good woman. She deserves more than I could ever give her –”

“Maybe you should try keeping it in your pants every once in a while? That’d help you deserve her a little more don’t you think?”

Henry’s jaw clenched again. Anger flashed through his eyes.

“It’s the truth,” Clarke said calmly, refusing to wilt under his gaze.

“She said the children may not be our babies but that they still deserve something from me. The same day we had the legal papers drawn up, she asked me to establish a trust for each of them.”

Already shaking her head, Clarke leaned forward, glaring up at him and hissing, “I don’t want anything from you!”

“It’s done. Emily insisted. I can’t tell her no.” Henry responded with a halfhearted shrug. “She’ll ask you about it if she ever meets you at an event. I needed you to know it’s been handled. $250,000 has been set aside for each of them in their trusts. You and Woods are the executors.”

Clarke shook her head as she stood from the table. “You’re doing this to ease your own sense of guilt. I’m not touching your money. I don’t want it.”

“Well, it’s there anyway and I need you to sign those papers.”

“I’m going to have someone look them over,” Clarke snapped. She shoved the papers in her purse. “I’ll sign them once I know what they say and I’ll send them to you. And Henry?”

“Yes?”

“Feel free to lose my number.”

****

True to her word, Clarke had an attorney look the papers over.

It surprised everyone that the lawyer she chose was Anya. She didn’t go into detail about them, just announced that she’d been given legal documents from Henry.

By the next evening, Anya had worked with Henry’s lawyer to make sure each and every term in the papers were correct and explicit before she’d given Clarke the go ahead to sign.

Raven delivered the papers to Henry’s house. If she let slip her position in the LAFD, and her proclivity for explosions, she’d never tell Clarke. And neither would he.

After the legal things were settled, Lexa insisted on taking Clarke on a date. Titus had basically insisted they increase the amount of time they spend together off set and in the public eye. If they were going to cause a stir, he was going to use it to gain viewers.

So Clarke found herself with Lexa on Santa Monica pier. They were strolling casually, as if they hadn’t been arguing since the day before.

There were a lot of people around, many of the younger ones coming up to ask for pictures and autographs. The parents smiled and offered congratulations.

One fan, a man in his late forties or so, had been eager for pictures. Lexa and Clarke happily obliged. Then he asked about the babies, his hand moving to cover Clarke’s stomach.

She tried to figure out a polite way to refuse his touch.

It wasn’t need though.

Lexa’s hand shot out, blocking the man from making contact. She smiled up at him, ignoring his glare, as she said, “I’m sorry but my family has this thing about touching pregnant women. Only the woman’s mother, sister, or partner can touch her stomach. I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course,” he replied, though there was an edge to his tone now.

“It was nice chatting with you,” Clarke said sweetly. Then she let out a squeal and whacked Lexa’s shoulder. “Excuse us! I forgot there were nachos here!”

Grinning like an idiot, Lexa allowed Clarke to pull her through the crowds of people to the nachos stand. She bought the biggest order of nachos she could, paying extra for double cheese and meat, before following Clarke to a table nearby.

Just as they settled down to eat, a teenaged girl approached them.

“Miss Griffin?” She said.

Clarke wiped her mouth before she grinned up at her. “Yes?”

“I was just wondering if I could get a picture?”

“Of course!” Clarke said, scooting over on her bench and lifting her arm in welcome. “If you ask Lex really nicely, she’ll even take it for us.”

A few pictures were taken before the girl stood again. Just as she started to walk away, she turned back again.

“Miss Griffin?”

“Yes?” Clarke asked, her hand paused in the motion of lifting a chip halfway to her mouth.

The girl glanced around, taking a couple steps closer to the table again. “Is it true you could win an Oscar for your new movie?”

“Oh!” Clarke laughed and winked at the girl. “Anything is possible, I suppose. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just… my mom is a big Henry Kipling fan and she said the two of you were spotted out together yesterday. She thinks that means you’re going to do a bunch of interviews together to promote the movie.” The girl spoke rapidly, her hands wringing together the entire time. “And she says that means there’s talks of you winning a bunch of awards. I just wanted to wish you luck if that were all true.”

“What’s your name, honey?” Clarke asked.

The girl blushed. “Peyton.”

“Well, Peyton, I’ll tell you what. If I win an Oscar, I’ll thank you in my speech. Since you’re the first person to wish me luck!”

With a beaming smile, Peyton scurried off.

Turning back to the table, and the food, Clarke finally caught sight of Lexa again. She was sitting unnaturally straight in her seat, her jaw closed tightly and one of her perfectly manicured brows arched.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked.

“I’m fine.” Lexa replied stiffly. “Just eager to get on the ferris wheel. And win some prizes.”

Clarke laughed and shook her head. “I bet I can win more prizes than you.”

“You’re on, Griffin.”

As it turned out, Lexa was competitive. She won a prize at every game.

If she spent well over a hundred dollars winning those cheap stuffed animals, she’d never tell anyone. And, after she was sworn to secrecy, neither would Clarke.

By the time they headed home, Clarke was practically falling asleep in the passenger seat.

At least until she heard Lexa sigh for the fifth time.

“What?”

“What?” Lexa echoed.

“Why are you sighing?”

Lexa snorted and shook her head. “No reason.”

Clarke’s eye opened, scanning Lexa’s profile. Letting out a sigh of her own, she shifted a little in her seat. “What’s wrong?”

“Were you going to tell me you met up with Henry?”

“I told you he gave me the papers.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “This is L.A., Clarke. I thought you meant he’d sent them by messenger. You met up with him?”

“I’m surprised Indra didn’t tell you. I thought she was keeping you updated yesterday while we were there!”

“You met him at Grounders? At our café?”

Clarke groaned and dropped her head against her seat. “Don’t say it like I broke some sacred rule or something! He wanted an out of the way place! He knows the paparazzi avoid Indra, that’s all.”

“Right.”

“I don’t know why you care. It isn’t like we’re really together,” Clarke said with a scowl. She folded her arms over her chest. “Besides, nothing inappropriate happened.”

“Of course nothing happened!”

This time, Clarke sat up and turned slightly in her seat. She studied Lexa again, just for a few seconds before she explained.

“He wanted to give me the papers and to tell me he told his wife. Except he told her that we asked him to be a donor and that jackass blamed her pregnancy brain on the fact that she doesn’t remember the talk they had about it!” Clarke rolled her eyes. She watched Lexa’s jaw work, the muscles clenching and unclenching. “He told me it was his wife’s idea to set up the trust funds, something I told him we didn’t want or need. He said the money is there anyway.”

“He thinks he can just give my children a trust fund?” Lexa questioned incredulously. “Seriously?”

Clarke watched her. Lexa truly seemed upset by her meeting with Henry, with everything that he’d told her.

“Lex?”

“Yeah?”

“I really don’t see why you care so much.”

For a moment, the statement hung between them. When Lexa turned into the driveway, she pulled into the garage and turned off the car.

“What do you mean?” She finally asked when Clarke reached for her door handle.

“I know you say you’re happy right now, in this moment,” Clarke said carefully, “but you’re planning on leaving as soon as you can. Right? So what does it matter to you if Henry set up those trusts?”

Lexa didn’t have an answer for that. Not one she could give Clarke in that moment anyway. So she snapped her mouth shut and left the car.

****

The house was quiet for the rest of the night. Lexa retreated to one of the guest rooms upstairs, unwilling even in her anger, to be too far away. There was always the chance that Clarke was going to need her in the middle of the night.

And while Lexa was still around, she was determined to be a good partner. The best she could be.

Reluctant to face Lexa after the last few days replayed in her head, Clarke had retreated to her room as soon as they arrived home. She’d showered, groaning at herself for not being able to shave her legs efficiently anymore, and got dressed in her comfiest clothing.

By the time one in the morning rolled around, she was ready to cry.

No matter how she positioned her new maternity pillow, no matter how she stretched out or curled up, she couldn’t get comfortable. And of all the nights she needed a good sleep, knowing she’d be facing Titus in the morning, Clarke was eager for as much sleep as she could get.

Finally, with a glance at her taunting alarm clock, and a groan at the red 1:13 glaring back at her, she threw the blankets off of her. After another minute, she slid from her bed and left her room.

Once her feet hit the stairs, she wouldn’t allow herself to turn back, even with the feeling of frogs hopping around inside her belly.

The door opened on the second knock. Lexa looked like she hadn’t had much luck sleeping either.

Without a word, Lexa offered a small smile and stepped back, allowing Clarke into her room.

She made a beeline to the bed, sighing as she sank into the exquisite softness. A moment later Lexa joined her, lifting her arm so Clarke could curl into her. When Clarke finally settled, her face was pressed against Lexa’s neck, her arm thrown over Lexa’s stomach and her leg was hook over Lexa’s hips.

By the time the clock showed big red digits that read 1:30, they were both sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa has the family come around for the Fourth of July. But first, they have to get the house ready. There's cravings, there's teasing, there's a few... almosts... and there's Jake and Abby Griffin not only meeting Lexa, but her sister and parents as well!

There was always something special about a long holiday hiatus. Clarke was able to let her hair down and enjoy having her friends and family around again. She was barely half a week into her break, one that was going to last until the end of the month.

She could practically feel the weight lifting off of her.

The fact that Clarke and Lexa were nearly done with primary shooting for the season was also a blessing. It was really probably the only reason Titus hadn’t killed her. She wouldn’t really be showing by the time they were done.

Although there was talk of writing her pregnancy into the show.

With a sigh, Clarke lifted her eyes from the sketchbook in her lap. She’d been drawing very familiar green eyes again.

She shifted in her chair, first one way, then the other, let out a moan at the popping and cracking the movement caused.

Just as her eyes fell back to the paper in front of her, a movement outside caught her attention.

Lexa was working out again.

Barely biting back a sigh, Clarke chewed her bottom lip for a second.

There wasn’t anything wrong with taking in the sights…

“Are you staring at Lexa again?” Raven asked, startling Clarke.

“No!”

A brow arched as Raven stepped into Clarke’s studio. She was grinning ear to ear by the time she was standing next to her.

“You could have told me Anya had joined her!” Raven elbowed her in the side. Unlike her friend, she stared unabashedly. “I may have to go for a swim before work.”

“One that involves that bikini you bought the other day?” Clarke teased.

Shaking her head quickly, Raven’s eyes met Clarke’s. “Your parents are going to be here any minute! I can’t let them see me in that!”

“Because you know Mom will ground you and Dad will take your keys.”

“They aren’t even my parents.”

Clarke snorted. “I’m telling them you said that.”

“You will not!”

“They won’t be here until tomorrow anyway. Mom had some meeting or something.”

More movement caught Clarke’s eye. She turned her attention back to the sisters. After a minute or two, she was almost ashamed enough to turn away.

Then Lexa stood from the machine she’d been using and stretched a bit.

And then, much to Clarke’s not so hidden joy, she lifted the bottom of her tank top and wiped her face off.

For just a moment, Clarke forgot how to breathe.

A few whacks from Raven and she was sputtering out a breath.

“It’s so unfair!” Clarke whined, dropping her face into her hands.

“That one of the sexiest women in the world is doing her workout just across your backyard?” Raven asked, rubbing where she’d just been hitting. “Or that you’re so into that woman you can barely think straight.”

Clarke swatted at Raven’s face, forcing her to back away. “Shut up.”

“How are those second trimester hormones working out for you?”

“What?”

Suddenly Clarke’s face felt like it was on fire. She lifted her head and glared at her friend.

“I’ve been reading those baby books Lexa keeps leaving around the house. I know what’s happening right now,” Raven said, the teasing glint in her eye as bright as Clarke had ever seen it. Raven leaned forward, into her space. “How many sex dreams have you had about Lexa? Are they as hot as watching her work out?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Raven kissed her cheek with a loud smack. “I’m going to go say hello to my Woods sister before my shift. Try not to slide off your stool okay?”

Mouth agape, Clarke watched her saunter out of the room. She blinked at the empty doorway for a few seconds before turning back to the scene in her yard.

Raven was already stranding close to Anya, leaning in close as they talked. Clarke smirked when Raven’s hand lifted to brush down Anya’s arm.

Then she had an idea.

Picking up her phone, she sent a quick text to Lexa.

Like clockwork, Lexa read the message. Then she read it again. She smiled and looked up at the windows where she knew Clarke was sitting. She couldn’t see her, the glare from the sun made the windows almost like mirrors, but she knew she was there.

Still, she held up her hand and gave a thumbs up.

Seconds later, Raven was being tossed into the pool.

****

By the time everything calmed down, Lexa and Anya had both ended up in the pool and Raven ended up being late to work. Clarke bit her tongue when she announced she’d be dropping Anya off at her loft on her way in.

Soon enough, Clarke found herself alone with Lexa.

To be completely honest with herself, she wasn’t sure that was where she wanted to be. Part of her, the hormonal part, was always eager to be alone with Lexa. She was softer when it was just the tow of them. The other part though, that part of her knew that getting any closer, allowing Lexa too far in was probably a bad idea.

It was true that Lexa had more than held up her end of the bargain. She was there for Clarke, no matter the issue and no matter the time.

Still, Clarke felt the need to protect her heart.

“Would you please stop sighing?” Lexa asked, pausing the documentary she’d picked out. She turned on the couch, facing Clarke who was lounging at the opposite end. “You said I could choose tonight!”

“But giant squids?”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed as she pointed a finger at Clarke. “Don’t even start with me, Griffin! We watched sixteen shark documentaries last week!”

Sighing again, Clarke rolled her eyes.

“What is wrong?”

Sitting up a little straighter, Clarke studied Lexa. After a second or two, she nodded, like she’d made up her mind. Her fingers twisted in the blanket spread over their legs.

“Do you remember that diner we went to last year? The one in that little town with no stop lights?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Lexa replied. “They had amazing apple pie. You made me share my slice with you.”

There was a beat of silence.

Then Clarke sighed again.

“What?” Lexa questioned.

“I really want that pie.”

Lexa’s head tilted to the side. “I can run to the bakery and get you a pie.”

“No,” Clarke said, her head shaking quickly. “I want  _ that _ pie.”

Again, silence filled the room. Blue and green focused and narrowed.

“Clarke,” Lexa whined. “That diner is like two hours away.”

Immediately, Clarke started nodding. Her chin wobbled as she spoke. “I know, I’m sorry! It’s okay! Just… forget I said anything. I’ll be fine.”

“If you want a –”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Clarke responded. She waved her hand at the television. “It’s just a craving. It’ll pass, I’m sure. Press play, please.”

“Clarke.”

“I just need a distraction. It’ll pass.”

After a short stretch of silence, Lexa pressed play and settled back into her seat.

Not even a minute passed before Clarke sighed again though.

Without a word, Lexa freed herself from the blanket and stood up. She ignored Clarke’s pleas for her to sit again, just smiling and shaking her head. Moving passed Clarke, she paused just long enough to press a kiss to the top of her blonde hair.

“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Lexa whispered when Clarke tipped her head back. She winked and jerked a thumb at the television. “Don’t watch this without me. It was just getting to the interesting part.”

With a quick promise to find something else to watch, gladly, Lexa was out the door.

Clarke settled on a documentary she’d seen before, one about a famous actress who had also been an inventor. She hardly noticed time flying by.

Then, her phone rang.

She glanced at the time, smiling when she realized it’d been nearly two hours since Lexa had left.

“Hello?”

_ “I have your pie. And I convinced them to make me an extra one for tomorrow.” _

“Two apple pies?” Clarke asked, grinning widely.

_ “And a blueberry pie. Didn’t you say your dad likes blueberry pie?” _

Chuckling quietly, Clarke nodded. “Yeah. He loves them. Thank you, Lex.”

_ “Uh oh.” _

“What?”

_ “I know that tone,”  _ Lexa said. In the background, Clarke could hear the car door opening and closing as Lexa secured her precious cargo.  _ “What’s wrong? What do you need?” _

For a second, Clarke thought about lying. Then she mumbled out, “Idon’treallywantthepieanymore.”

_ “What?” _

“The pie. I’m not… the feeling has passed?”

She could hear the deep breath Lexa pulled in through her nose.

“I’m sorry!”

_ “It’s fine. At least we’ll have them for tomorrow now.”  _ Lexa reassured her. _ “Is there something else you want?” _

Clarke nodded and then shook her head. “I mean, yeah. But I can go and get it myself. Just come home.”

_ “What do you want?” _

“Twinkies and ranch dressing.”

_ “I need you to know I’m judging you right now, Griffin. I’m judging you so hard.” _

****

By the time Lexa made it home, Clarke was asleep on the couch. Lexa couldn’t even wake her up, she had to carry her to the master bedroom.

Thankfully Clarke was already in her pajamas, so she didn’t have to worry about changing her.

She settled her into bed before circling around the foot of the bed and climbing in herself. It was almost second nature. Clarke turned and rolled and shifted until she was draped over Lexa. Her face was pressed against Lexa’s neck, her arm and leg thrown over her.

Lexa was asleep within minutes.

When the alarms rang the next morning, Lexa found herself wrapped around Clarke. For a second, she thought about trying to sneak away, or at least roll away from her.

Clarke’s breathing told her she was awake though.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Clarke said quietly. Her fingers were drifting up and down Lexa’s forearm. “I didn’t mean to change my mind, you know?”

“The babies want what they want, Clarke.”

Clarke nodded. She cleared her throat and said, “I mean, I know you’re okay with doing that stuff for me but someday I’m going to have to –”

“Can we not?” Lexa requested softly, her arm tightening momentarily around Clarke’s waist. “Just for today. Can we just not?”

Clarke nodded again, turning her face into her pillow to hide her smile.

“It wasn’t a complete waste of time anyway,” Lexa said, breaking the silence. “I had my notebooks with me while I was waiting for the pies to bake.”

“Notebooks?” Clarke repeated, turning onto her back slightly. “What notebooks?”

For the first time in all the years Clarke had known Lexa, she saw a blush fill her cheeks.

“What?” Lexa asked, a smile slowly spreading on her face.

“What notebooks?”

Lexa chewed the inside of her lips for a second before she nodded. She shifted away from Clarke, just enough so that they could both get comfortable.

“I write songs.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Clarke replied. “Given who your parents are, it totally makes sense that you’re into music too.”

Lexa laughed and shook her head. “No, Clarke, I  _ write _ songs. Like in whatever spare time I have. Produce them too.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“For real?”

Lexa nodded and shrugged, “I mean, I’ve heard you singing some of my songs on set.”

“How did I not know this?” Clarke demanded excitedly.

“No one does. I don’t talk about it. And the artists have to sign nondisclosure agreements.” Lexa explained. She lifted herself up on her elbow. “I produce under my pseudonym. No one knows.”

Clarke’s smile was impossibly bright. “Well how about that? Lexa Woods is sharing a secret with me.”

“And that’s the only secret you’re getting today,” Lexa teased.

“Sing me something!” Clarke demanded.

“No!”

Pouting, Clarke batted her lashes. “Just a little something? Something no one has heard yet.”

After a second of hesitation, Lexa started humming out a melody.

A sudden quiet gasp echoed in the room as Clarke’s hands moved to her little baby bump. “Holy crap!”

“What? What happened? What’s wrong?” Lexa asked, her hands moving to cover Clarke’s gently. “Are you okay?”

“They moved!” Clarke said happily, her eyes filling with tears. “The babies! They moved! They hadn’t done that yet!”

For a minute or two, they sat and stared at the baby bump, just waiting for more movement.

Nothing happened though.

“Sing something else, Lex,” Clarke finally demanded.

“I don’t know what to sing.”

Clarke laughed and lifted a hand to tuck a lock of hair behind a tiny ear. “Just sing that melody from before.”

Three notes in, the babies moved again.

For anyone outside that bedroom, it would have been difficult to judge who squealed louder at the tiny fluttering under their hands.

****

Unfortunately, they couldn’t spend all morning sequestered in Clarke’s room.

The Griffins would be arriving soon to help prepare food for the picnic. Gus, Yael, and Anya would be arriving soon too.

The party wasn’t going to be too big, just their families and Indra really. Gaia had taken off on another trip.

“Raven said your dad is a big guy. Like, almost as big as my dad.” Lexa said, her tone uneven with nerves.

“He’s tall but not as big muscle wise,” Clarke explained.

They were in the kitchen, preparing various dishes for later. Clarke was preparing burgers while Lexa was cutting fruit.

“Sonofabitch,” Clarke muttered, glaring up into one of the cabinets. “I’m going to kill her.”

“Who?” Lexa asked, focusing on the strawberry in front of her.

“Raven,” Clarke said. She lifted her hand and stretched as high as she could. “She thinks its funny to put things I use on the top shelves. She knows I can’t reach.”

Lexa chuckled and shook her head. She wiped her hands on the towel she’d tossed over her shoulder. “Here, I’ll get it.”

One hand settled on Clarke’s hip as the other reached up for the onion powder. Her front was pressed into Clarke’s back, heat instantly flashing between them. Swallowing thickly, Lexa placed the spice on the counter in front of her, her arms now boxing Clarke in.

“Lex,” Clarke whispered, pushing back into her a little.

Her other hand came to rest on Clarke’s hip too. Slowly, she applied just enough pressure to turn Clarke toward her.

“Clarke.” Lexa smiled down at her.

Their breaths mingled as they stared.

Neither knew how to make the first move. Or if that move would be welcomed.

Lexa licked her lips, then she smirked when blue eyes darted down to watch the motion. She pulled a breath, and slowly bent her head, pausing with barely an inch between them.

Smiling when their noses touched, Clarke very nearly closed the remaining distance then and there.

“Anybody home!”

The sound of her father’s voice echoing through the house had Clarke jumping away from Lexa like they were a couple of high schoolers who were nearly caught making out. She shot Lexa an apologetic look before hurrying off to greet her parents.

“Mom! Dad!” Clarke called out. “Come on in!”

“I’m here too,” Raven shouted. “I did pick them up from the airport, you know?”

There was a round of hugs, followed by exclamations from Jake and Abby about Clarke’s adorable little baby bump.

Much too soon for her liking, Lexa was beckoned forth. Clarke wrapped an arm around her hips, pulling her close.

“Mom, Dad, this is Lexa.”

“We know,” Jake teased as he offered a hand. “Jake Griffin, it’s mostly nice to meet you.”

Abby swatted at his shoulder and laughed. “Behave, you heathen.”

“Holy crow,” Lexa whispered when her eyes went back to Jake.

“Yes?” He said, a small smirk so similar to Clarke’s bent his lips.

“You’re Jake Griffin!”

Arching his brow, again something so similar to Clarke, Jake turned to his daughter. “Didn’t I just tell her that? Not the sharpest knife in the drawer then...”

“No,” Lexa shook her head. “I mean, it’s very nice to meet you both and I know we have a lot to discuss but… holy fucking crow! You’re Jake Griffin!”

“I am.” Jake laughed.

Lexa turned to Clarke, her eyes wide. “You didn’t tell me your father is Jake Griffin!”

“Most people know, Lex.” Clarke teased. She bumped Lexa with her hip. “Now we’re even.”

“You never told me!”

“You didn’t ask!” Clarke laughed along with her father.

Jake watched the two women bicker back and forth for a moment, a smile growing on his face. He waited, biding his time, and when the moment was right, when it looked like Clarke was going to walk away with the upper hand, he finally spoke again.

“Hey, Lexa?”

“Mr. Griffin?” Lexa immediately turned to face him.

He waved off the formalities with a laugh. “It’s Jake, please. For now anyway.”

“Okay,” Lexa said slowly, shooting a look at Clarke. She only shrugged. “Jake?”

“Has Clarke ever told you she used to have your poster in her room? From that movie you made when you were a teenager? The one you won that Oscar for?”

“Dad!” Clarke gasped and swatted at his shoulder.

Jaw dropped, Lexa turned on her heel and stared at her. She waited a moment, just a beat, wanting the blush on Clarke’s face burned into her memory for the rest of her life. Then she said, “No, she’s not told me anything about that.”

“Well,” Jake replied, offering his elbow for Lexa to take. “I believe Raven mentioned you having a nice Irish whiskey collection in the guesthouse you never use. How about we go and select a bottle and I’ll tell you all about the year I couldn’t get Clarke to stop wearing a messenger boy hat?”

“You wouldn’t!” Clarke shouted, hurrying to follow them.

Seeing what her husband was up to, Abby intercepted her daughter. She hooked her arm around Clarke’s waist and turned her toward the stairs. “How about you and I go and take a look at the nurseries? I’m dying to see the murals you’ve been painting.”

The doorbell interrupted them just as they reached the base of the stairs.

Raven darted past them, throwing the door open and greeting Anya with a grin. “Hey, hot stuff!”

“Raven,” Anya replied with a roll of her eyes. “This is my dad Gustus. And Lexa’s mom Yael.”

“Oh…”

Gustus laughed and reached forward to shake Raven’s hand. “I like this one, Anya. You should take her to meet your mother. And invite me to that meeting too. I’ll pay for everything.”

“Stop it,” Anya replied.

“She’s very beautiful,” Yael agreed with her ex-husband. “I can see why you can’t stop talking about her.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Anya sighed.

“Aw,” Raven batted her lashes. “You can’t shut up about me?”

“If this doesn’t stop, I’m leaving.” Anya deadpanned.

Gustus only snorted and stepped into the house as Raven moved aside. “You won’t go anywhere. You have to stay to make sure Yael and I don’t embarrass you too much.”

“You wouldn’t leave before fireworks anyway,” Yael added.

Raven winked at Anya, stepping forward to press a kiss to her cheek and whisper, “I’ll show you some fireworks later, don’t worry.”

“Behave yourself,” Anya whispered back.

“Make me.”

Yael cleared her throat as she stepped into the house. “This is a very nice home, Raven.”

“Thanks, it’s Clarke’s house. I just live here. We’re sort of a package deal.”

“They have been since they were in high school. There was a very stupid young man involved. We don’t talk about him.” Abby explained as she and Clarke stepped back into the living room. She held out a hand to Gustus first, then Yael. “Doctor Abby Griffin. And you’re… wow. You’re really Yael Slora. And Gus Murray. Oh… oh wow.”

Clarke groaned and stepped forward for hugs. “Hello again, Yael, hello, Gustus.”

“How are my grandbabies?” Gustus asked. He extended his hand slightly, freezing when he realized his movement.

Clarke smiled softly and nodded. “They’re fine. Very active when they hear Lexa talking. Unless she tells them to clam down. Then they just chill. It’s really annoying.”

“Oh wow!” Abby said again. “I’m going to share grandbabies with Yael Slora, Clarke!”

“Are you though?” Anya said slowly, stepping forward to stand next to her father. “Are we all pretending this is going to be one big happy family when all is said and done?”

Raven grabbed her hand, tugging her toward the backyard. “How about you come with me? And you Gus? Lexa’s mind is pretty blown about Clarke’s dad being Jake Griffin.”

“ _ The _ Jake Griffin?” Gustus’ head snapped up as he turned to follow her outside. “The Hall of Famer?”

“Like father, like daughter,” Raven laughed and nodded.

Silence fell for a moment as Clarke found herself alone with Abby and Yael. She wasn’t really sure what to say after Anya’s interjection.

“Don’t mind her,” Yael finally spoke. She reached forward like Gustus had, her hand covering the small bump of Clarke’s belly. “We’ve talked it over with Lexa. We know what you two plan on happening. That Lexa will still be in their lives. So we will too. If that’s okay with you, Clarke.”

“It’s okay with me.” She smiled, fighting the tears building in her eyes. She knew the situation wasn’t ideal. She knew that Lexa was going to walk away sooner or later. But for that moment. She let herself think about the ‘what ifs’.

And this what if, this one she liked.

“We were just going up to look at the nurseries. Clarke’s been painting murals,” Abby said. She nodded toward the stairs and smiled at Yael. “Would you like to go up with us? See the babies’ rooms?”

****

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly. There was an incident that involved Lexa throwing Raven in the pool again. That was followed by Clarke falling into the pool…

Which, of course, had nothing to do with Lexa wearing a white t-shirt with black bikini top underneath when she went into the pool after Raven. Clarke absolutely didn’t drop her rice crispie treat and forget how to walk.

Accept she did.

She broke the surface of the water with a deep gasp and a cough. She had swallowed just a bit of water. Lexa was at her side in no time, checking to make sure she hadn’t hurt herself.

After reassuring everyone that she was fine, just clumsy because of the babies, Clarke started to wade toward the stairs.

“Anya,” Lexa called out as she held Clarke’s hand tightly. “Come help her to her room? So she can change? I don’t want her to fall.”

“She can help herself, Lexa. She’s a grown woman.” Anya replied.

“Anya!”

Shaking her head, Anya turned back to say something to Raven, who was floating on one of the rafts in the pool. She didn’t even manage to get one word out before Gustus was lifting her over his head and throwing her into the pool too.

“Dad!”

Gustus roared with laughter and took a picture with his phone. “I sent that to your mother. She says you need to quit being so rude to Clarke. And to call her sometime.”

“I’m not being rude!” Anya bit out as she lifted herself out of the water. “I’m the only one here being realistic! You all want to act like we’re one being happy family when we all know that this is for show. I’m not getting invested in any of this because we all know Lexa is going to walk away without a worry. So stop trying to make me feel bad for not getting caught up in all the baby feels!”

With that, she’d stomped off into the house and up to Raven’s room. Seconds later, Raven was hurrying out of the pool too.

She offered Clarke a small smile. “I’ll talk to her.”

“It’s okay,” Clarke replied with a shrug. “It isn’t like we all don’t know the truth.”

Stepping forward, Abby held out her hand for Clarke to take. “Come on, I’ll help you to your room. Hopefully, by the time you’re ready, Gustus and your father will have the food done!”

“I heard that!” Jake shouted from the other side of the pool.

“You were meant to!” Abby called back. “I’m hungry!”

Lexa laughed as she pulled her wet t-shirt off and tossed it on a lounge chair. “It takes as long as it takes, Abby. Jake knows slow and steady wins the race.”

“I like this one!” Jake winked at Lexa. “We really ought to keep her around.”

The banter carried on between Yael, Gustus, Jake and Lexa while everyone was inside the house, changing and calming down. It was easy conversation. Gustus and Lexa talked about going to see Jake play some of the biggest games of his career. Jake revealed had and Abby had been at the first concert Yael ever performed with Gustus’ band. Lexa teased her mother for falling for her father so quickly.

“It was like a firework, Lexa,” Yael breathed. She looked at Gustus and winked. “Sometimes things like that, they burn out so fast that you forget how much you loved the heat. But you remember the beauty of it.”

“I feel like I should tell you to stop. Because that’s gross.” Lexa grimaced and splashed at her mother.

“How do you think you got to be here?” Yael teased.

Lexa shook her head and swam to the ladder. She pulled herself from the water and headed toward the guesthouse. “I’m going to go and change. Take a scalding hot shower. Try to clean my brain from any and all mental images caused in the last five minutes.”

She’d just closed the door behind her when Clarke and Abby reappeared.

“Sorry that took so long,” Clarke said with a smile. She moved to one of the lounge chairs in the sun, tipping her head back and smiling as the warm rays hit her face. “I decided to take a shower. And then Mom and I had to find something that still fit me. It wasn’t an easy task but we Griffin women are a tough breed.”

Abby sat down on the chair next to her. “Yeah, and it had nothing to do with wanting to make your eyes look ‘bluer than the sky’ today?”

“Lexa does that too,” Yael admitted, joining their little congregation. “She has to change clothes to fit her moods. She has this hat she insists she has to wear when she writes her songs –”

That had Clarke stiffening a little.

She wasn’t sure that was a secret Lexa would want the Griffins to know. But surely Yael knew that?

“Lexa writes songs?” Abby questioned, sitting up slightly too look at Yael. “I didn’t know that!”

“Oh,” Yael said with a wave of her hand. “No one does. It’s sort of an industry secret. I’m sure we can trust you and Jake not to say anything?”

Abby shook her head quickly. “Of course not!”

“You know,” Yael whispered, looking around before leaning in closer, “Lexa wrote my biggest hit for me. She was fifteen!”

“No!”

“I won the Grammy for it!” Yael nodded and smiled. Her face glowed with pride.

Clarke cleared her throat, her eyes darting toward the guesthouse. “I’m not sure Lex would want us discussing this. She likes to keep that private, you know?”

“But she told you?” Yael replied with a wink.

“Well, yeah but –”

“Did she also tell you she’s written more award winning songs in the last three years than anyone else has ever done?” Yael asked, a teasing smile on her lips. She tapped her finger against that smile and added, “I wonder what the inspiration for that could be?”

Clarke’s blush raced up her neck to her cheeks. “I have no idea.”

“No idea about what?” Lexa asked, a slight pant to her breathing.

“Nothing.” Yael replied easily. She motioned for Lexa to sit down next to her. “Join us.”

Lexa nodded, behind down to kiss her mother’s cheek. “In a second. I want to get Clarke some water. And did you put sunscreen on?”

It took a second for Clarke to realize she was talking to her. She blushed again. “I forgot it.”

“I’ll grab that too.” Lexa headed into the house, whistling as she went.

“No ideas, huh?” Abby teased.

****

The end of the holidays came too quickly for Clarke. She knew it would end eventually but she wasn’t ready to go back to work. She wasn’t ready for seeing Titus for twelve, fourteen, sixteen hours a day. Even if Lexa constantly snapping at him made her laugh.

Her parents had been out to California before. They’d visited set, they’d stayed with her and Raven.

This time, it was harder for Clarke to say goodbye though.

Her parents were busy, especially her mother. Abby had a great number of demands on her time. Jake, being retired, and not in season for his commentating job, could come back out if Clarke asked him to. But… she wanted her mother.

Lexa and her parents took them to the airport, sharing one last lunch before the Griffins flew home. The photographers were following them closely, snapping any and every moment they could.

Lexa and Clarke holding hands as they walked.

Lexa and Clarke laughing at something Jake said.

Lexa holding the door for Clarke.

Clarke pressing a kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth.

Lexa wrapping an arm around the back of Clarke’s chair. Her hand playing with the baby hairs at the top of Clarke’s neck.

They could hear the near constant click of the camera shutters.

“They’re like vultures.” Abby commented, shifting her chair closer to Yael’s, trying to cut off the view.

“Switch seats with us,” Jake said as he stood and held out a hand. He helped Abby stand and moved around the table.

He and Gustus sat in their new seats, their wide shoulders almost completely blocking out the view.

They cursing and yelling from the paparazzi made them all smile.

“That’s better,” Jake said.

“We could have gone to Grounders,” Lexa replied. “Indra doesn’t let them anywhere near her property.

Gustus laughed and shook his head. “She nearly killed me for showing up unannounced last time. Imagine if you two,” he pointed at Clarke and Lexa, “ had shown up with me, Yael, and  _ the _ Jake Griffin? Not to mention Dr. Griffin over there. Award winning surgeon? She’d have killed us all!”

Only a handful of the paparazzi stuck around until the end of lunch, once again focusing their lenses on Clarke and Lexa.

They arrived at the airport easily enough, parking in the garage and walking Abby and Jake into the terminal. They tried to argued, but Gustus insisted.

They were family after all.

Just before they headed to security, Abby managed to pull Lexa aside. Clarke watched as Lexa bent her head, listening intently to whatever Abby was saying. She smiled at the blush and the small nod Lexa offered her mother.

When Yael moved to join them, Clarke took a step toward them too. Jake’s hand on her elbow stopped her.

“Your mother wanted to talk to Lexa before we left. Tell her about some things to look out for.”

“I know what to look out for,” Clarke said.

Jake smiled and nodded. “That is true. But you’re also my daughter and that means you’re stubborn. Abby just wants to make sure you’re going to be okay. You have Raven around to help out and Lexa wants to make sure she can help too. So just give them a minute.”

“My girl is a great person,” Gustus added, stepping forward to join Jake and Clarke. “She’s not so good at showing other people how good she is. But she’d letting you see it. You should let her show you more.”

It was Lexa’s turn to watch Clarke blush and nod. She smiled at the sight and found herself eager to find out what her father had said.

“Are you going to tell her any time soon?” Abby’s question caught Lexa’s attention.

Turning back to the mothers, Lexa’s eyes moved between the two. When Yael didn’t reply, Lexa realize Abby had been talking to her.

“Tell who what?” She asked.

“You’re not that dense,” Yael said with a laugh.

“What?”

Abby’s hand settled on her arm, giving it a small squeeze. “You have to tell her. She won’t want to assume anything.”

“She already thinks she’s reading into things.” Yael agreed.

“Who is doing what?” Lexa asked again.

Clicking her tongue, Yael swatted at her daughter’s arm. “You need to tell Clarke you’ve got feelings for her.”

“Before this charade goes too far and she thinks you’re just feeling sorry for her!” Abby added.

“But –”

“Don’t try any of that ‘it’s for the babies’ nonsense with me,” Yael said, pointing her finger at Lexa. “I am your mother. I know you better than anyone. Well, maybe not so much, but I know you. And I know there’s more to what’s going on then you wanting to save the reputation you don’t even care about.”

Lexa shook her head. She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes darting to Clarke quickly before she turned to the mothers. “This wasn’t about my reputation. It was about hers. She’s just starting out and the things she could do, if she’s given a chance, could change the industry. So I’m helping her out.”

“You’ll tell her soon.” Abby said. “You’ll tell her you have feelings and you’ll ask her out on a real date.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” Yael asked, her head tilting to the side slightly.

Lexa shrugged and sighed. “I don’t want her saying yes just because she thinks she has to repay me for… you know, all of this. She thinks everything I do and say is for the babies. She doesn’t realize it’s for her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds herself in an embarrassing situation, Lexa helps Clarke out (as usual), Clexa finds out the sex of the babies, and they seem to have a bit of a breakthrough...

_ It was all Clarke could do to keep from moaning. Her head tossed from one side to the other, her eyes screwed shut. Her hands were holding tight, fingers tangled in long luscious locks of chestnut hair. _

_ “Open your eyes,” she heard, the hushed tone coming from between her thighs, the breath brushing over her like the softest of feathers. “I need to see your eyes, beautiful. Let me see them.” _

_ Another toss of Clarke’s head was her only response. She couldn’t speak. If she tried, if she even opened her mouth, she knew the dirtiest moan she’d ever made would escape. _

_ “C’mon, love. Let me see you.” The voice was moving now. _

_ Clarke could feel fingers replace that wickedly talented tongue, two pressing inside while a thumb came to rest just over that little bundle of nerves. Lips danced along her hip bone, over to her belly button. That tongue, oh that tongue! It slid north, between her breasts. _

_ For a moment, just a few seconds, lips wrapped around a nipple, the tongue dancing and twisting. _

_ “Clarke.” _

_ A nose nuzzled her neck, lips kissing and sucking their way up to her ear. _

_ “Open your eyes.” _

_ She couldn’t. She wanted to. She just couldn’t. _

_ Her entire world, her entire being was focused on those long fingers, their slow push, the little hook they make, the pressure. That thumb! Making little circles. _

_ The moan rose in her throat, fighting against Clarke’s efforts to stifle it. _

_ “Let me see you, please,” the voice took on a pleading tone now, like it was all it needed in the world to survive. “Open your eyes, Clarke. Open your eyes.” _

_ She couldn’t resist anymore. She couldn’t fight the need she could hear in that voice. _

_ So she listened. She opened her eyes. _

_ Hovering over her, smiling softly just as her thumbed pressed down deliciously, was Lexa. _

_ “There you are, beautiful,” Lexa said. She dipped her head and nipped at Clarke’s lips. _

Panting hard, Clarke sat upright in bed. She looked around, eyes wide and panicked.

“Clarke?”

Whirling around to her left, Clarke spotted a very disheveled Lexa.

“That’s the fourth time this week, Griffin,” Lexa said, stretching and groaning. “Are the nightmares getting worse? Maybe we should call your mom?”

“No!” Clarke gasped, her head shaking rapidly.

Lexa pulled herself up, resting on her elbows. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, of course!” Clarke nodded. She reached up to brush her hair out of her face. She tried to smile but even she could tell it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Okay…” Lexa replied slowly. “I’m going to go and get some water. Do you want anything?”

Blinking owlishly, the images from Clarke’s dreams flooded her mind again. She could see herself arching into Lexa’s arms, pulling Lexa in for a kiss.

Blue eyes dropped to stare at Lexa’s luscious lips.

“Clarke?”

“I’m fine. I…” She glanced at the clock over the television across the room. “It’s still so early. I think I’ll try to get another hour or so of sleep. Don’t want Titus yelling at me for looking tired.”

She turned away from Lexa, settling back into the bed. Holding her breath, she waited until Lexa shuffled out of her bed and out of the room before she turned her head into the pillow and shouted into her pillow.

That was the ninth night in a row that Clarke had dreamt of Lexa like that. The ninth night of Lexa bringing dream-Clarke more pleasure than waking-Clarke had ever felt. It had gotten to the point of Clarke nearly always being aroused when Lexa was around.

In her defense, Clarke had read plenty of articles and books about pregnancy. She knew the second trimester could mean a super charged sex drive.

It wasn’t her fault Lexa Woods was a walking sex goddess. Anyone with eyes could see how drop dead gorgeous she was.

She wouldn’t let herself think there was more to it than that.

It wasn’t like Lexa would want her anyway. Clarke was very well aware of her situation. She knew Lexa was only doing what needed to be done. She was helping, but she wasn’t ready to play house forever.

Just as she drifted off to sleep, her phone dinged on her nightstand.

**Lexa: (4:42a)** **  
** Just so we’re clear, I know you   
aren’t having nightmares.

**Lexa: (4:42a)** **  
** Those books your mom sent me   
told me you’d be… that sex would   
be a thing on your mind.

**Lexa: (4:43a)** **  
** Please don’t be embarrassed about   
this. It’s natural.

**Lexa: (4:43a)** **  
** Although I’d really like to know   
who the hell you’re dreaming   
about, Griffin. It sounds delicious!

**Clarke: (4:43a)** **  
** OMG… I am so sorry!

**Lexa: (4:44a)** **  
** It’s okay! I just knew you’d figure   
out that I knew and I didn’t want   
you thinking I was upset or   
something lame like that. Normally,   
I try to slip out of bed before you   
wake up.

**Lexa: (4:44a)** **  
** There’s no need to be embarrassed.   
But I am going to need you to tell   
me who you’re dreaming about!

Clarke only shook her head and tossed her phone aside. She couldn’t deal with that. She couldn’t face Lexa knowing she’d had a dream… or dreams, rather, where Lexa systematically drove her to the finest pleasure known to man over and over again. Not when Lexa was right there in bed with her.

In the two weeks since Abby and Jake had returned home, Clarke had dreamt of Lexa in compromising positions over half the nights.

As her favorite dream popped into her head again, Clarke smiled in the darkness.

That dream had been her showing Lexa just how strong she was. She’d found Lexa alone at work, somewhere in a dark corner of the soundstage, and she’d positively ravaged her.

Remembering the moans and the gasps and the whines that Lexa had tried to hold back, Clarke could feel her arousal growing again.

It only took her picturing Lexa’s face from that dream to have her hand snaking down her torso and into her sleep shorts.

By the time Lexa came back into her bedroom, Clarke was soundly asleep with a small grin on her face.

****

Their day at work had been long. 

So long.

Titus had been on the warpath, determined to find anything and everything he didn’t like about Clarke’s work that day. He’d driven her to tears several times. Only the director’s intervention had stopped Clarke from having a full on meltdown in the end.

For once, it seemed like Lexa really tried to play diplomat too. Before, when she’d have just shaken her head and gone off to her trailer or to find food, she stayed at Clarke’s side, refusing to budge. She managed to sooth Titus’ ruffled feathers with an offer for a late dinner at Grounders to discuss important business. Clarke had been more than happy for the distraction. The promise of food with his favorite actress had Titus finally backing off.

Returning home to find an empty house was a bit of a novelty for Clarke. Normally she’d have Raven or Lexa there, running around and working out and generally making their presence known. For once, Clarke was alone.

Lexa was with Titus.

A quick glance at her phone told her Raven was out somewhere with Anya.

Kicking off her shoes, she made her way to her bedroom, eager for a nap and to put the day behind her. The fact that she hadn’t eaten since lunch was completely ignored.

Hours later, Clarke was awoken by a loud thud.

“Ow,” Lexa muttered in the dark.

“Lex?”

“Shhh!” Lexa hushed her. She stood and wobbled her way to the bed. Sinking onto its side, she offered Clarke a lopsided grin. “Hello!”

Clarke glanced around, trying to make sense of the situation. “What time is it?”

“I came home from Grounders and you were snoring. So I went to the club with Anya and Raven. Clarke!” Lexa leaned in closely, her eyes wide in the moonlight. “Raven is a very naughty dancer! I couldn’t tell because of the lights in the place but I think Anya was blushing!”

Sitting up, Clarke winced when she was close enough to smell Lexa’s breath. “You’re drunk.”

“I’m tipsy.”

“How’d you get home?”

“I called Indra. She’s not very happy with me.”

Clarke rubbed her face and sighed. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Look at your watch,” Clarke prompted.

Lexa threw herself back on the bed, draping herself over Clarke’s legs. “Too much work. It’s sleepy time.”

“You are not sleeping in my bed if you smell like whiskey.”

“I had two drinks!” Lexa protested.

“You smell like a distillery and you had to call Indra. You’re drunk,” Clarke said. She poked at Lexa’s side. “I’m sorry, Woods. But the pregnancy nose is in full effect tonight. Go and shower!”

Lexa whined as she sat up. She shot a glare in Clarke’s direction before she rose to her feet. Like a teenager who had been denied the use of the family car, she stomped her way to the door.

Just before her hand touched the doorknob though, she glanced back.

“I can come back right? Because I know you can’t sleep without someone next to you right now.”

“I can’t sleep without  _ you _ next to me.” Clarke corrected under her breath.

“What’s that?” Lexa asked, tilting her head to one side adorably.

Clarke could only sigh and shake her head. She waved her hand at her own bathroom and said, “Just shower here, Lex. I’ll grab you something to wear.”

“No,” Lexa replied with a soft smile. “I’ll grab something. I know where your pajamas are. I wear them practically every night. I’ll be out in a minute.”

Without any further discussion, she disappeared into the bathroom. Clarke could the water start, then she heard Lexa singing in the shower. It was just a tune, a melody, but it was beautiful. For however long it took for Lexa to shower, and hopefully rid herself of that smell, Clarke was content to sit and listen to her sing. The babies were too, they were kicking like mad.

Reaching for her phone, Clarke opened her Instagram, smiling at the picture of Lexa that Raven had tagged her in. Lexa was sitting at the bar of her favorite club, looking away from some pretty young thing.

Underneath, the caption read: Even when the cat’s away, this soft gay mouse won’t play. She’s been shaking her head and looking away from these girls all night. My bestie has found herself a keeper!

“I’m going to guess by that eye roll that you saw Raven’s picture?” Lexa asked, stepping out of the bathroom, toweling her hair. She smiled dopily, “I swear, Clarke. I didn’t even look at those girls.”

“But…” Clarke lowered her phone. She glanced up at Lexa before dropping her eyes to her comforter. “Did you want to? Am I… I mean… I’m not holding you back right? We’d figure something out if you met someone you really like, Lex. I’d be okay.”

Lexa was shaking her head before Clarke’s rambling came to an end. She hurried to pull herself up onto the bed, shuffling forward on her knees until she was right next to Clarke.

“I’m fine right where I am. If I’d wanted to talk to those girls, I would have. But I’m committed to you,” Green eyes widened at those words. She shook her head and cleared her throat. “I mean, to this. To helping you. The situation. You know what I mean?”

“I do,” Clarke admitted with a nod. “I get it. Don’t worry. I know that was just a slip of the tongue.”

“It’s not that I don’t –”

“It’s fine. Really.” Clarke cut her off. She didn’t need Lexa to offer her weak excuses. She reached over to what had become Lexa’s side of the bed, pulling back the blankets. “Are you ready for sleep?”

In an awkward sort of dance that only a more than a little tipsy person could pull off, Lexa managed to crawl under the blankets. She let out a sigh that shifted into a groan as soon as she settled.

She hadn’t realized how tired she was.

Just as Lexa started to doze off, her hand drifted up onto Clarke’s belly. The babies kicked at her, seemingly eager to make their presence known.

“Shhh, babies,” Lexa cooed, her eyes remaining shut. “Mommy is trying to sleep. Let her rest before she yells at me!”

Out of nowhere, she felt Clarke shudder under her hand. Pulling her hand away as if she’d been burned, Lexa sat up in the bed.

“I’m fine, Lexa,” Clarke said with a shake of the head.

“Why are you crying?” Lexa demanded in the sweetest tone she could manage.

“It’s nothing. Really.”

Lexa moved to sit on her knees next to Clarke again. “What happened? Are you hurt? Did I do something? Are you having contractions? That’s a thing right?”

“Calm down!” Clarke insisted with a laugh. She reached for Lexa’s hand, pressing it to the little baby bump again. “the babies are just hungry.”

“You’re crying because the babies are hungry?”

Closing her eyes and fighting a fresh wave of tears, Clarke shook her head. “I’m hungry. I’m so hungry. But I can wait until morning.”

“What did you have for dinner?” Lexa countered immediately.

Immediately, Clarke’s eyes dropped away.

“Clarke?”

“I might have forgotten to eat dinner.”

Lexa let out a shriek, hurtling herself out of bed. “You haven’t eaten? What do you want? Do I need to call Indra back? Or Raven? I can’t drive, Clarke!”

“Hot dogs and peanut butter.”

“You know I had a few drinks tonight! Are you up for driving or are you too tired?” Lexa’s rant continued like Clarke hadn’t even spoken. Without pausing to look at Clarke, Lexa was running around the room, trying to find supplies. “I need pants! Why are all your shorts so short? I mean, I appreciate the view and all but I can’t go out like this! Are you wearing shorts too? You need pants. I know it’s summertime but you get cold all the time.”

“Lexa!”

“What?”

Clarke crooked a finger, beckoning Lexa to her side of the bed. Once she was within arm’s reach, Clarke wrapped her in a hug. She pressed her nose to the side of Lexa’s neck, pulling in a deep breath and laughing through the tears.

“Are you okay?”

“I want hotdogs and peanut butter,” Clarke replied, her lips pressed to Lexa’s shoulder.

There was a slight pause before Lexa sighed and returned the hug. She laughed slightly, shaking her head and pressing a kiss to blonde hair. “I’m just drunk enough to think that doesn’t sound too gross.”

“I knew you were drunk.”

“I’m gonna make your gross food now,” Lexa replied, pulling away. She studied Clarke’s face, inches from her own. After what felt like an eternity to Clarke, she smiled and winked before leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll shout when it’s ready.”

****

The next day was a big one.

The biggest.

It was a day Lexa had both been looking forward to and dreading for weeks.

Clarke was officially halfway through her pregnancy. That meant they were hopefully going to find out the sex of the babies.

But first, she had to wait for Clarke to finish recording an interview.

It was onset with Jill de la Vega. Lexa stood off to the side, Clarke’s jacket draped over her arm, as she watched. Clarke and Jill were in director chairs, Clarke with a blanket tossed over her lap, at Lexa’s insistence, and Jill with her legs crossed.

“So,” Jill said slowly, flipping through her notecards. “How are you, Clarke?”

“I’m doing great, thank you.”

Glancing to the right, Jill shot a smirk at Lexa before turning back to Clarke. “The last time we spoke, you and Lexa were pretty adamant about not being together. And now,” she waved her hand at Clarke’s little belly, “it seems there’s a different angle for that story.”

“Lexa and I have a complicated history. At the time, we weren’t sharing anything about our personal lives.”

That was a line Clarke and Lexa had practiced over and over again. They knew Jill would ask about their past.

“Of course,” Jill clicked her tongue. She leaned forward, her forearms resting on her thigh. “So how far along are you?”

“About halfway through, give or take.”

“And I think we all saw Lexa’s big reveal picture. How did you react to seeing that?”

Clarke’s eyes darted to Lexa, a slow smile lifting the corners of her lips. “Lexa was in a bit of trouble. We had just decided to wait a bit before making an announcement. But… she just couldn’t help herself.”

Knowing the cameras turned to face her, Lexa smirked back, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s, as she said, “I’m not even sorry! It is a gorgeous picture.”

“Well then,” Jill laughed, pausing long enough to allow the cameras to face her again, “I guess we know the troublemaker isn’t completely gone!”

“As if anything could do away with Lexa’s rebellious side,” Clarke said. She winked at Lexa. “I, for one, wouldn’t want it to go away. She keeps me on my toes.”

“Are you going to ask about the show?” Lexa called out. She tapped her wrist. “We have somewhere to be if this is just a social call!”

Jill rolled her eyes playfully. “Fine! But you two owe me a sit down to sort all this out!”

“We’ll see about that,” Lexa shot back.

“Anyway!” Jill said loudly, waving a hand at Lexa dismissively. “Clarke, how are you enjoying this season? Liking the new developments?”

Clarke nodded enthusiastically. She adjusted herself in her chair, eager to discuss the show. “I really am! It’s not really often that show creators and writers sort of follow the will of the fans. Quara has such a huge following! Lex and I have met so many young people who idolize our characters. It’s so humbling!”

“Are we going to see a Quara kiss this season?” Jill asked.

“I don’t know about that,” Clarke responded in a sing-song tone. She mimed zipping her lips and locking them.

“Well, you and Lexa will certainly be able to make the passion believable!” Jill suggested, her brows bouncing up and down a few times. “Did you ever think your character would have such an impact?”

Taking a moment to think, Clarke shook her head. “I don’t think I did. Not in the beginning. I didn’t expect the cosplayers and the fanmail or anything like that. And the fanfiction! Oh my! My best friend has fallen into the habit of sending me links to fanfiction she finds about Quara. And about me and Lexa.”

“Do tell!” Jill prompted with a laugh.

“I’m not going into details,” Clarke blushed and shook her head, “I’ve read so many… uh, fics, I think is what Lex said they’re called. Some of them are so good! Like, better than novels! Lexa enjoys waiting until I’m relaxing around the house and then she starts reading some of the racier fics to me. Complete with changing voices.”

“Can Lexa Woods pull off a convincing Clarke Griffin?”

With a toss of her hair, Clarke laughed. “Not at all.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Jill spotted Lexa tapping her wrist again. “I think our time is coming to an end. Anything you want to add about the next few episodes? Any spoilers?”

“Are you trying to get Titus to fire me?” Clarke teased.

Jill only shrugged. “I’m just trying to get what my viewers want.”

****

An hour after the interview ended, Clarke and Lexa were in the exam room. Lexa was staring at a poster on the wall, trying to figure out if she was interested or embarrassed by the anatomical lingo.

“So, what do you think?” Clarke asked, cutting through her thoughts.

“Hm?”

“Boys? Girls? Boy and girl?”

Lexa shrugged, turning back to face Clarke. She smiled softly, a smile Clarke was beginning to realize was reserved just for her. “I don’t really care. I just want them to be healthy. Is that too cliché?”

“Not at all.”

For a few minutes, silence reigned. Both stuck in their own heads.

“I bet you dinner they’re boys,” Lexa said, a teasing glint in her eye. “They’re too troublesome to be girls.”

Clarke offered her hand to shake. “I say boy and girl. And I want a milkshake with my dinner, Woods.”

Squeezing her hand, Lexa nodded.

Seconds later, Dr. Montgomery entered the room. She smiled brightly before turning to wash her hands. “How are we today?”

“We’re nervous as fu… I mean, nervous.” Lexa replied.

“Lexa has already insisted on not cursing in front of the babies.” Clarke explained to the doctor.

“It’s a good policy,” Dr. Montgomery nodded as she turned. “My son’s first word is one that I can’t repeat in polite company. My husband, he’s a bit more laid back about all that.”

Clarke jerked her head toward Lexa, “You’d think this one would be too. But no. Limits my coffee intake. Won’t let me curse. Insists on calling my mother every day for the smallest thing.”

“Your mother is a world-famous surgeon who has the foremost medical experts on speed dial,” Lexa protested. She pointed with her free hand, “Including Doctor Montgomery!”

“Speaking of doctors,” Clarke ignored Lexa’s protest. “Doesn’t a tech usually do the ultrasound?”

Dr. Montgomery snorted out a laugh and rolled her eyes. “You think I’m going to pass you off to some tech? Abby Griffin would kill me.”

“With her brain,” Lexa added.

“Painfully,” Dr. Montgomery finished.

“She’s not that scary,” Clarke responded.

She was ignored. While Dr. Montgomery got everything set up for the ultrasound, she and Lexa took turns teasing Clarke. She tried to interject but with every whined out retort she uttered, Lexa would drop a kiss to her hair or her hand.

Clarke wasn’t upset about that at all.

“Right,” Dr. Montgomery finally said, “Are we ready to find out the sexes?”

“Or sex,” Lexa added, winking down at Clarke.

It took a bit of time to figure it out. One of the twins was turned so their back was to the sensor. Clarke had never been very good at reading ultrasounds, no matter how many her aunts and uncles and friends showed her over the years. She was counting herself lucky that she could tell where one twin ended and the other began.

Dr. Montgomery clicked a few buttons, took a few pictures, smiling and humming as she went.

Finally, she turned to Clarke and grinned. “You ready to find out?”

“Please?” Clarke nodded.

“Totally!” Lexa added, pressing closer to Clarke’s side, eager eyes on the screen.

Another maneuver of the sensor, pressed into Clarke’s skin, and Dr. Montgomery pointed at the skin. “This one, Twin One, the bigger one, is a girl. And,” she moved the sensor some more, coaxing and image of the other baby, “Twin Two, well, he’s your little boy.”

“Ha!” Clarke threw her hands in the air in triumph. “You owe me a milkshake, Woods!”

“A debt I will gladly pay, Griffin.” Lexa replied, her eyes glued to the black and white image on the screen in front of her. She sniffed once, then twice, before clearing her throat. “And they’re okay? Everything is how it should be?

“They’re just fine.” Dr. Montgomery assured her. “And just so you know, Clarke is allowed one cup of caffeinated coffee a day. I wouldn’t fight her on that.”

Twenty minutes later, they were in the car and headed home. Clarke was staring at the pictures she’d been given, marveling at the little people she was growing.

“They’ll need names, you know?” Lexa spoke after a few minutes. “Any ideas yet?”

“A few.”

“Edmund? Ted? Gary? Jeffery?” Lexa started rattling off names. She smiled broadly. “Or maybe Aileen or Lavinia for our baby girl?”

For a second or two, Clarke only stared at Lexa’s profile. Then she snorted out a laugh and swatted her shoulder. “We are not giving them serial killer names!”

“Edmund is a good name!” Lexa protested.

“He killed his mother!”

Stopped at a red light, Lexa laughed while Clarke swatted her shoulder again. She held up her right arm, pretending to fend off Clarke’s attack.

When the light turned green, she caught Clarke’s hand and held it as she drove.

“Okay. So no killer names.” Lexa offered between giggles.

“No, thank you,” Clarke replied.

“What about Luca?”

Tilting her head, Clarke considered it. She leaned into Lexa’s side, her free hand moving to trace lines on the back of Lexa’s hand. “Luca? For him or for her?”

“It would work for either.”

“I kind of like it,” Clarke admitted it. “I’ll put it on the list.”

“There’s a list?”

“Not really. Although Raven keeps telling me to use her name.”

Lexa laughed again, softer this time. “Of course she does.”

“You have any other names bouncing around in that head of yours?” Clarke asked, her voice soft, seeking.

“Sure. Lots. Don’t you?”

“Of course!” Clarke chirped.

“Like what?” Lexa asked. “Tell me your top five?”

Another light turned yellow, then red in front of them. Lexa looked to her right, smiling at Clarke. Leaning in, just a little closer, Clarke rattled off her list. “Well, for him, in no particular order, there’s Abram, Gabriel, Caiden, Jack, and William. And for her, Isobel, Moya, Nesta, Chance, and Kate.”

“No Luca?”

“We’ll add that to the list,” Clarke chuckled. “I’ll write it down as soon as we’re home.”

“And Chance?”

Clarke shrugged and replied, “My great-grandmother’s name. I never asked where it came from.”

****

Before long, they were back to the house. Lexa helped Clarke find a piece of canvas, a nice sized one where they took turns painting the names they’d discussed.

And a few that Lexa added.

“I think Luca is a pretty name.” Clarke said softly.

She and Lexa stood side-by-side, staring at the canvas. The names Clarke had mentioned in the car, plus Luca, Alexander, John, Margot, and Anastacia were painting in a rainbow of colors.

“It’s a good list to work from. Just don’t tell Raven we aren’t considering her name,” Lexa said, lifting an arm to give Clarke a squeeze. “She’ll try to blow me up, I know it.”

“Have you thought about it? The future?” Clarke questioned. She folded her arms over her chest, her eyes focused hard on the names before her. “What they’ll be like? How you and I will handle all of it?”

Lexa stiffened a little. Slowly, she removed her arm from around Clarke’s waist. She moved so she was sitting on Clarke’s stool, facing Clarke. “I have. I don’t want you worried though, Clarke. You and I… we aren’t at each other’s throats anymore. I think we can handle this. And I’m all in, you know? I’m totally in. If you want me to be ‘Mama’ or whatever to these babies, I’m in, even if you and I never…”

“You are?” Clarke asked, perking up a little. “You don’t want to just walk away.”

“I don’t really know how I ever thought I could.” Lexa shrugged.

“So you’ve thought about it? About them? What they’ll be like? Who they’ll look like?”

Clarke’s eyes watched as Lexa’s jaw stiffened. For a second, she could see anger in the depths of those green eyes.

“I have.”

Following her instincts, Clarke took a few steps forward, moving so she was standing between Lexa’s legs. She reached up, gently cupping Lexa’s face. “No one will figure that out.”

“I do look a great deal like him, don’t I?” Lexa spit out, her eyes looking everywhere but at Clarke.

“You do. But that doesn’t matter. No one will connect any dots. And if they do, we’ll handle it.”

“Are you going to think about him every time you look at them?” Lexa asked, her voice smaller than Clarke had ever heard it.

“No. I’m not. I barely spare a thought for him once a month,” Clarke answered honestly. “He’s not a factor in any of this, we’ve made sure of that.”

Lexa bit her lip, nodding slightly. Then she met Clarke’s eyes. “So when you think about the babies? And who they’ll be? What they’ll look like.”

“They’ll be the product of those who raise them, Lex. Of you and me and Raven, and, if things keep going the way they are now, of Anya too.”

“People will wonder if they get to be too tall.”

“Lex,” Clarke clicked her tongue and laughed. “My dad is taller than him. And your dad is a giant,” Clarke reassured her gently. She moved her thumbs back and forth across her cheekbone. “And if I have my way, this little boy and girl will look and act nothing like their donor.”

“Donor?”

Clarke smiled and nodded. “That’s all he really is. And nothing will ever change that.”

Almost as if they had a mind of their own, Lexa’s hands moved to settle on Clarke’s hips, tugging her just a bit closer. “Are you sure?”

Nodding again, Clarke dipped her head slightly, allowing her nose to brush against Lexa’s. For a moment, one that seemed to be suspended in time, they watched each other and waited.

Only when it seemed like there was a gravitational force pulling them ever closer, did Lexa lean up. Only then did they allow their suddenly shallow breaths to dance between them.

“Are you sure?” Lexa repeated. “I need to hear you say you are. I need –”

“I’m sure,” Clarke said, firmly. Her hands slid around to the back of Lexa’s neck, fingers dipping into her hair and twisting softly.

That force returned, ten-fold. Pulling them ever closer. Their lips a hairbreadth away from each other. Both willing to be brave for the other, and both terrified of being wrong.

“Hey guys! Anya wanted to –” Raven hurried into the room. She stopped short, stumbling over her own feet as she spotted the women and their embrace. “What the crap?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus makes an ass of himself.
> 
> Clarke and Lexa... well, they turn a corner...

“There’s no need for hysterics, Miss Griffin,” Titus sniffed as he glared down his nose at her. His eyes narrowed when they landed on her little belly. “I understand you’re pregnant but there’s no reason for you to be this… hormonal.”

For a few seconds, Clarke could only stare at him.

Then she lunged.

“Okay,” Lexa said, her arms flying around Clarke’s waist. She tugged until her front was plastered to Clarke’s back. “that’s enough for right now, I think. We’re going to take a break, Titus.”

“We’re behind.”

With an eye roll, Lexa turned toward the exit of the soundstage. “We are not. We’re like two days ahead of schedule because you seem to think we have to fit all these scenes in today. Just like you did yesterday. It’s fine.”

“Well,” Titus clicked his tongue, “if  _ someone _ hadn’t randomly decided to start a family, we wouldn’t be scrambling to film as much as we can right now.”

“Don’t blame the babies,” Lexa said over her shoulder. “We’ll be in Clarke’s trailer. I think a nap is in order. She’s growing my children, after all.”

“Just make sure she doesn’t eat anything!” Titus called after them. When Lexa stumbled to a stop, turning to meet his eye, he shrugged. “I know she’s pregnant but most women don’t show much during their first pregnancy. We’ll have to start hiding her stomach soon if she gains too much more.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Lexa shook her head. She pulled in a deep breath through her nose, allowing herself to use Clarke’s hand in her own to ground herself.

“Lex?”

Clarke’s voice was smaller than she’d heard it in months.

“Just head to your trailer. Eat something, drink some water, and rest.”

“What? Lexa…”

Smiling, she pressed a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head. “I’ll be there in a minute. Don’t worry.”

She walked away then, approaching Titus like a stalking lioness.

“You know I’m right.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I couldn’t care less if you think you’re right,” Lexa snapped. She glanced around, still approaching the producer slowly. She came to a stop directly in front of him. “If you ever say anything like that in front of Clarke again, I’ll end you.”

Titus only sighed, like he thought Lexa was being dramatic. “I’ve broached the subject of taking the show in another direction with the writers. There are… avenues we’re considering.”

“You mean you’re considering killing off Clarke.”

“It may be best for the show to find a new actress who can better match your skills. Perhaps it’s time to shift the focus to you,” Titus responded carefully.

Rubbing her hands over her face, Lexa shook her head. She lifted her hand, her finger going directly into Titus’ face. “I’m telling you right now, Titus, the fans would revolt. They’d stop watching. There’d be no salvaging anything. Clarke is the heart of this show, I have to work so hard to match  _ her _ skills.”

“Nonsense.”

Stepping just a little closer, Lexa lowered her voice to a growl. “If you even so much as think about it, I’ll quit. I’ll walk away and make sure everyone knows why.”

Without another word, Lexa turned on her heel and headed to Clarke’s trailer. She ignored all the shouts from Titus to stop and hear him out. She ignored Monroe’s prattling on about some meeting or another.

“Sonofabitch,” Lexa practically shouted as soon as she was in the trailer.

“Language,” Clarke said quietly from the queen sized bed.

“You’re barely even showing yet, Griffin.”

“Still…” Clarke shook her head. Her hand covered her lower abdomen, drawing Lexa’s eyes. “We know they’re there.”

Despite her best efforts, Lexa’s expression softened.

“Well that is true,” Lexa said softly. She approached the bed, toeing off her shoes as she went. Once she was on her knees next to Clarke, she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her stomach. “I’m sorry, babies.”

“And?”

This time she rolled her eyes. “And mama bear too.”

****

An hour later, Lexa joined Clarke in the make-up trailer. She smiled at Niylah, watching her arrange Clarke’s hair in a simple messy bun.

“Here you go.”

Clarke stared at the cup. It had been a while since Lexa had gone out of her way to bring her a coffee. Mostly because she wasn’t really supposed to have coffee.

Lexa knew that.

It was Lexa’s rule!

Then a slow smile lifted the corners of Clarke’s lips. “Did you poison it?”

“I would never!” Lexa gasped. She wiggled the cup in Clarke’s face. “Not while you’re carrying my babies anyway. After that? All bets are off, Griffin.”

“Well, thank you, Woods.” Clarke took the cup, smiling at the warmth against her palm.

“It’s hot chocolate. Just so you know.”

Clarke sighed and shook her head. “The doctor says I can have one cup of coffee a day! You were at that appointment!”

“The doctor isn’t carrying my children. When she is, she can tell me what is okay for your to eat and drink.”

“I just want a coffee!”

Lexa cocked her hip and arched her brow. “Are you really going to try to convince me that thermos you took from Raven this morning wasn’t full of coffee?”

That gave Clarke pause.

“Uh huh.” Lexa laughed, turning toward the door. “We’re needed on set, Clarke. Think your pregnancy brain will let you remember where that is? Should I have Monroe wait to escort you?”

****

When she stopped to think about it a few days later, Clarke found herself surprised by where she was in her life. She was living in a bonafide mansion in the Hollywood Hills. She was one of the stars of a popular television show. There was all kinds of award buzz about her first big movie role.

Never in a million years would she have seen any of that coming.

But the most surprising?

The fact that Lexa Woods had become such a major part of her life.

Most mornings, she woke up in Lexa’s arms. She always made sure to carefully extract herself, not wanting to make Lexa feel awkward if she woke up to that too. They drove to work together, spent their long days on set in a little cocoon. They went out for lunch or dinner, they went to doctor appointments.

Lexa loved to buy whatever she could for the babies.

So yeah, thinking back over the last few months of her life, Clarke honestly couldn’t be sure how she’d ended up where she was.

Which was standing outside Lexa’s bedroom door.

She’d sent Lexa to the guesthouse earlier, a not so uncommon wave of guilt had consumed her when Lexa had ignored a friend’s invite to a new club.

Clarke suddenly felt like she was holding Lexa back.

So she’d made up a story about wanting to try the new maternity pillow her mother had sent her, eager to give Lexa a bit more freedom in their arrangement.

Of course, Lexa had argued. She knew Raven was at the station for the next 24-hours, she didn’t want Clarke to be alone. It’d taken a long and winding discussion to convince her to sleep in her own bed that night.

And now, Clarke was standing outside her bedroom door, practically in tears because she was so tired and uncomfortable.

It would seem she really couldn’t sleep without Lexa anymore.

Suddenly, that door opened in front of her.

“Are you coming in?” Lexa asked, leaning against her doorjamb.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

Lexa lifted a shoulder in a shrug. “I heard you come in the front door. I’m a light sleeper, you know that.”

There was a long pause. Lexa waited for Clarke to say something, anything really. Clarke stared at her chin instead.

And then…

“Can I come in?”

“Do you want to go back up to the main house?” Lexa countered right away. She slowly lifted a hand to rub Clarke’s arm. “I know you’ll probably be more comfortable in your own bed.”

Biting her lip, Clarke shook her head.

For a second, Lexa considered arguing with her. Then she sighed and stepped back, waving an arm into her room. “Come in then, you need to get some rest tonight.”

Not needing to be told twice, Clarke hurried forward, climbing into the massive bed. She shuffled to the side of the bed that looked like it hadn’t been slept in yet.

She didn’t have to wait long for Lexa to join her.

They settled on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, their hands nearly touching between them. A long silence, heavy and constant fille dthe room. Neither moved, neither breathing too loudly.

Then, only when she could stand it no longer, Lexa sighed and rolled to her side, propping her head up on her hand.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

She waited a beat, studying Clarke’s profile closely. Then she shook her head and gently shoved Clarke. “Get out of my bed then.”

“What?” Clarke’s head snapped toward her, her eyes widening.

“I want to sleep sometime tonight, Clarke. I don’t have it in me to drag whatever it is that’s bothering you up to the surface,” Lexa said simply. She playfully shoved her again. “So get out. Go away. Keep yourself awake with those thoughts. You’re thinking too loudly to be in here.”

For a moment, Clarke actually considered climbing out of the bed and heading back to the main house. For a moment, she also considered surging forward and kissing Lexa.

And there it was.

The whole reason Clarke couldn’t sleep.

Lexa was in her head. All the time.

And now, after actually getting to know her, Clarke wasn’t so sure she minded Lexa being a fixture in her thoughts.

“Clarke?”

Lexa’s voice cut through her thoughts.

Blue eyes darted up, away from lips that looked like they’d been made for kissing.

“Yeah?” She croaked.

“You… where’d you go just now?”

Shaking her head, Clarke tried to smile. She knew it looked more like a grimace though. “It’s fine. I can go? If you don’t want me keeping you awake.”

“We both know that I won’t sleep if I know you’re not sleeping,” Lexa replied, waving off her concern. She rubbed Clarke’s arm carefully. Then, she slid her hand up over her shoulder, gently cupping her neck. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t think anything is wrong,” Clarke replied, her voice barely above a whisper. “I just… I think I’ve realized some things and I can’t decide if I’m okay with them?”

Lexa waited a beat, then another, before she nodded. Her eyes danced between Clarke’s, reading something in their depths.

“I know that feeling.”

Clarke let her eyes drop as she bit her lip. She nodded, a small nod, one that was barely noticeable. She only looked back up again when Lexa’s fingers tipped her head back.

“Lexa,” She breathed.

“I want to ask you something.”

It was a strange announcement. One that she didn’t follow up with anything.

So Clarke nodded, allowing herself to nuzzle Lexa’s hand a little. “Okay?”

“I’m worried that if I do,” Lexa said slowly, evenly, “everything we’ve got going on will be messed up.”

Tilting her head, Clarke thought that over. Then she shrugged. “I think we both have things we want to ask and things we want to say and if we keep… if we don’t, you know, say them? I think it’ll end up messing everything up even more.”

“Can I start off small?”

Clarke nodded. “Of course.”

“You used to hate me.”

“That isn’t a question.”

“Why?”

“Why isn’t it a question?” Clarke teased, not fully prepared to answer the real question.

Lexa sighed, dramatically in Clarke’s opinion. Her fingers scratched at the back of Clarke’s neck as she spoke. “You know what I mean, Griffin. And it’s late, too late for us to be starting this conversation if you’re going to try to dance around all of it.”

“I don’t think I hated you.”

That had Lexa blinking. “What?”

“The first time we met, after the auditions, you were in a bad mood. Like, you were snapping at everyone, snapping on your phone, you made Monroe cry!” Clarke started to explain. She shuffled a little closer, smiling whens he could feel the heat from Lexa’s body radiating from her. “I tried to talk to you, to see if I could help but you snapped at me. Called me a ‘midwestern princess’ and stomped away, leaving me to comfort a bawling Monroe. I thought you were a diva or something.”

“A diva?”

Clarke shrugged and smiled. “I didn’t give you a fair shake, you know?”

“You really didn’t,” Lexa admitted. “But I didn’t give you one either.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa breathed, leaning forward, almost pressing her forehead to Clarke’s before leading back again.

Another shrug before Clarke replied, “I kind of think you’ve made up for it now.”

“I just… I can’t remember why I was so mad tht day. It was something to do with an ex-girlfriend though. That I know. I had to leave the studio for a while to go and take care of something.” Lexa tried to think back, to remember why she’d behaved that way. Nothing concrete came to mind. “Then I came back and I brought coffee from Indra for the crew and you wouldn’t even look at me. I thought you were full of yourself.”

“I am,” Clarke admitted, crinkling her nose and rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, definitely. Most self-centered person I know,” Lexa replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Clarke stuck her tongue out. “I learned from the best.”

“Go on a date with me.”

A gasp, soft and almost inaudible, escaped Clarke’s lips. After a few seconds, she recovered enough to sputter out, “Wh-what?”

“A date.”

“With you?” Clarke asked. She leaned back, her eyes darting from Lexa’s eyes to her lips and back again. “We’ve been dating.”

Lexa shook her head. She tugged gently on Clarke’s neck, urging her closer. “We’ve been putting on a show for the world to watch. But I want to really take you out, Clarke. I want to take you on a real date.”

“You want to woo me?”

“Is that a euphemism?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

Clarke laughed loudly, shaking her head. “No!”

“Listen,” Lexa said slowly, smiling as she watched Clarke try to fight off the giggles, “I know it seems sudden and weird and maybe… I don’t know, maybe I’ve misread the signals. But I like you, Clarke. I  _ like _ you. And I want to show you how much.”

“I’m going to be a mom soon,” Clarke replied, her eyes suddenly very serious.

Lexa only nodded. “I know. And nothing about our arrangement has to change. I just want to take you out. I want to be able to hold your hand without you questioning my motives.”

“You like me?”

“I do.” Lexa admitted, her eyes growing shy.

Biting her lip, Clarke considered her. Considered what Lexa was asking for.

Lexa watched for a moment before she shifted closer, barely leaving any room between them. “Please Clarke? If you… if what I’m feeling isn’t one-sided, please let me take you out?”

“No…” Clarke said slowly.

“Okay,” Lexa said, dropping her hand from Clarke’s neck. She lifted her eyes to stare at something over Clarke’s head. “That’s okay. We’ll just stick to the –”

Clarke pressed a finger to her lips and smiled. “Lex, I can’t agree to let you take me out because it’s my turn to plan our date night.”

“What?”

“So how about it, Woods?” Clarke said, letting her voice drop to a low pitch. She pressed in closer, smiling up at Lexa. “Will you let me take you out? On a real date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa's first date!!
> 
> There's roses and music and... some other things that happen too.
> 
> (For real this time... lol...)

They have to wait for that date though. Not long, but neither was happy about the delay. And the fact that their first date was going to be on a Thursday night?

Yeah.

They didn’t like that at all.

For Clarke though, she at least had the distraction of planning the date. Poor Lexa had been trying to get her plans out of her for days!

She played it all very close to the vest though. As nervous as she was, she wanted to make sure if she was going to try with Lexa, it was a real try.

Clarke Griffin was going to woo Lexa Woods so hard.

Except their date was in three hours and Clarke was stuck at work and she still had no freaking clue what she was going to do.

“You look stressed,” Lexa whispered in her ear as she paused next to her. She briefly touched the small of Clarke’s back, her pinky finger finding a patch of warm, bare skin. “That’s not good for the babies, Griffin. You want to talk about it? Do you… I mean, I’d understand if you want to cancel.”

Clarke’s head snapped to her left, her eyes seeking out Lexa’s and searching their depths. “Do you want to cancel?”

“Not even a little!” Lexa insisted with a shake of her head.

“Then why would I?”

Lexa smiled softly, a smile that Clarke was certain she only ever wore for her, and shrugged. “I can be a lot to handle. And it isn’t like you don’t know that.”

“I’m not canceling. Neither are you. I just heard Titus muttering about wanting to replace me again.”

“You’re not going to be replaced, Griffin.” Lexa rolled her eyes, rubbing small circles into the tight muscles under her palm. She had to bite her lip when Clarke moaned quietly at the pressure. “I’m serious. If Titus thinks he can just replace you or kill you off… well, over my dead body.”

“Don’t say things like that. It’s fine. He’s just being his usual douchey self.”

For a second, Lexa seemed to debate with herself. Then she pulled in a deep breath and pressed a kiss to the side of Clarke’s head. “Just try to relax, babe. It’ll be okay.”

She didn’t notice the way Clarke stiffened before she removed her hand and walked away. Nor did she seem to feel Clarke’s eyes burrowing into her back.

****

It took all of her clout and several favors called in for Clarke to finally plan their date. She’d secured seat for the Philharmonic, which would follow a quick dinner at Grounders. And the end of the night, she had a special surprise for Lexa.

She was just pulling on her dress, sighing at the slightly more noticeable baby bump she was sporting, seemingly out of nowhere, when her door burst open.

“Clarke!” Raven shouted, thinking she was in the bathroom.

Screaming, Clarke pressed her hand to her heart.

“Oh shit!” Raven whispered, lifting her hand in greeting. “Sorry. I thought you were still in the bathroom.”

“Don’t do that!” Clarke muttered, shooting a glare at her best friend. She turned around, showing the zipper to Raven. “Help me, please?”

Raven only shook her head. “Can’t.”

“What? Why?” Clarke looked back at her.

“Anya and I are going to the club.” Raven announced. “What was it? The Cicada Club? She asked me out, said she was sure could get us in since you’d managed to get you and Lexa in. And that means you have to get changed.”

“And why can’t we all go to the club?”

Raven walked around Clarke’s bed so she could face her again. She had a huge grin on her face. “Because you love me and this is the first real date Anya has asked me on. Do you really want your first actual date with Lexa to end up a group hangout thing? Really?”

“So I’m going to be left with no date so you can go to the club, the one I’ve wanted to go to for years, with Anya?” Clarke asked, her brow arching.

“Of course not!” Raven waved her concerns off. “Anya has set up a private tour of the rose garden… thing… because Lexa apparently has a thing for flowers and Indra is packing you guys dinner. Then you’re going to see the symphony you’re always whining about wanting to go to and see.”

“The Philharmonic?” Clarke asked, the pitch of her voice rising a notch.

Raven smiled and nodded. “I mean, I know you can’t drink any of the fancy wine or champagne they’ll probably have there or whatever but you can dance with your sweetie!”

“There’s no dancing at the Philharmonic.”

“Do you really think they’ll tell you and Lexa to sit down if you start dancing in the hallway?” Raven asked with a growl.

“Help me out of this dress!” Clarke immediately started to yank at fabric. She’d been trying to get Raven to go with her to the Cicada Club for over a year. Raven always flat out refused.

Once Clarke was stripped to her undergarments and diving back into her closet, Raven hurried out her door.

“I’m going to go and guide Lexa’s attire! I won’t tell her anything!”

Clarke waved her off and shouted back, “I’ll leave the info for the club on the counter!”

****

For the life of her, Clarke never would have guessed that Lexa Woods,  _ the  _ Lexa Woods, would be someone who loved flowers.

They picked up their dinner, a sort of smug looking Indra was waiting right outside Grounders to hand it to them through the car window, and made their way to the Exposition Rose Garden.

Even on days when Lexa was able to do her own stunts, Clarke had never seen her that happy.

When she turned at the sign, Lexa gasped.

Like, full on telenovela gasped.

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, navigating her way to a parking space.

“We’re at the Expo!” Lexa said, joy clear in her tone. She glanced down at their outfits. “Aren’t we overdressed?”

“Yes,” Clarke replied with a grin. “And yes, most definitely.”

She was right, of course. Given the second part of their evening, Clarke had found a beautiful formal gown in her closet, dark blue with silver stitches along the neckline. She’d managed to find some ballet flats to go with it, and with Raven’s help she somehow rigged the dress up so it wouldn’t drag along the grass.

And Lexa?

Raven had outdone herself.

She’d found a beautiful gown that fell just below Lexa’s knees. It was black and there was a slit in the skirt that nearly went to Lexa’s hip. She was sporting some flats of her own for now but Raven had snuck a pair of red heels into the back of the car for her to wear later.

Once Clarke’s eyes lifted back to her face, she found Lexa beaming at her. Lexa leaned across the center console to press a kiss to the corner of Clarke’s lips.

“I love this place! I used to come here all the time!” Lexa explained. She reached for the bag of food, digging through to hand Clarke the chicken nuggets Indra had made for her. “How’d you know?”

For a second, Clarke looked between the carryout package in her hand and Lexa’s face. Then she jerked her thumb toward the entrance. “Are we not eating in there?”

“No way! Eat here!” Lexa shook her head, taking a monstrous bite of her turkey club. She chewed maybe three times before choking it down, taking a sip of her water to help. “Hurry! They close at sundown!”

“You do know that this isn’t the only thing I have planned?”

Lexa paused in the middle of her next bite. Her wide green eyes met Clarke’s over the end of her sandwich. A muffled sort of “wha?” was spoken around the bread.

“Yeah.” Clarke said slowly. She glanced at the sun and smiled. “We have easily an hour and a half of flower time, you really don’t need to kill yourself trying to eat so fast, Woods. We have plenty of time. And then, when we leave here, there’s another stop on this tour!”

“When?”

“We need to leave here around seven, I think,” Clarke answered thoughtfully.

After that, Lexa at a more sedate pace, allowing conversation to flow.

And it was so easy!

In the months since they’d started their charade, they’d actually become accustomed to each other. There was a comfort in their silences and almost always a hint of laughter in their talks.

It was more than either ever expected to feel for the other.

While Lexa hurried through her sandwich and the salad Indra had packed for her, Clarke took her time with the chicken nuggets and the accompanying sweet and sour chips she was dipping in ranch dressing.

“That’s so gross.” Lexa whined.

“Of all the things you’ve seen me eat, this is what you draw the line at?” Clarke teased, biting into a chip with a satisfying crunch.

“Is it an Ohio thing? The ranch dipping?”

Clarke shrugged. “Don’t really know. I hate ranch.”

“If you hate it, put it away so we can go!” Lexa waved her arms at the awaiting entrance.

“I hate it but the babies love it.” Clarke corrected herself.

That gave Lexa pause. For a second, she considered pressing Clarke to hurry up. Then she smiled dopily and nodded. “Alright. If my babies want ranch, they can have ranch. The roses can wait.”

****

As it turned out, Lexa knew more about roses than Clarke knew about any kind of flower. Or maybe she knew more than all of the flora information Clarke had in her head. Lexa practically dragged Clarke from one garden bed to another, rattling off factoids and details and humming and…

At one point she was dancing.

Clarke would swear it on any holy text in the world.

She’d been bending over to sniff at a beautiful yellow rose. She slowly straightened, smiling to herself contentedly, when she turned to ask Lexa a question.

And she’d been dancing.

She blushed when Clarke called her out on it.

Clarke only shook her head and meandered towards her. She locked eyes with Lexa, allowing a small smirk to form just as she came to a stop right in front of her.

“You’re a secret nerd, Lex.”

Her breath danced across Lexa’s lips and cheeks.

“There’s no secret to it.” She shrugged, slowly lifting her hands to settle them on Clarke’s hips. “I don’t try to hide it. Others just choose not to see it.”

“I see you, Lexa Woods.” Clarke whispered, her hands grasping Lexa’s biceps gently. “I see you.”

****

By the time Lexa had agreed to leave the gardens without pouting, Clarke was smiling so hard her cheeks hurt. They’d strolled through the gardens, content to just be for a while. Until Lexa got excited about a random species of rose and started to rattle off her facts again.

It’d been so nice. And sedate.

By the time they made it back to the car, Lexa was apologizing.

“I’m sorry if we’re going to be late for the next part.”

“It’s okay. We’ve got time,” Clarke said, guiding the car back easily. She winked at Lexa before shifting the car into drive. “I made sure to give us plenty of time when I told you when we needed to leave. It hopefully won’t be too long of a drive anyway.”

Lexa sighed dramatically, mimicking wiping her brow. “Well that’s a relief!”

“And Lex?”

“Yeah?”

Clarke rolled up to a stop sign, taking the time to meet Lexa’s eyes and grin from ear to ear. “You’re absolutely adorable when you gush about flowers!”

“Stop!” Lexa covered her face with her hands.

“I’m afraid I can’t. I have this knowledge and I really just need to use it.”

“You cannot tell Raven!” Lexa insisted, her voice muffled from her hands.

Laughing loudly, Clarke shrugged. “Too late, boo.”

“No!” Lexa groaned. “Do not call me that!”

****

Of course, Lexa figured out where they were going well before they arrived. She knew the city so well she guessed almost right away.

“I love the symphony.” She smiled and shrugged. “I used to drag my parents with me when I was a kid. I’m pretty sure the first song I remixed was from a Philharmonic CD.”

“You’re such a nerd!”

“I was here a lot!” Lexa defended with a laugh.

For a second, Clarke considered what she’d just been told. Almost without thinking, she started humming one of the few songs she knew for sure Lexa had written.

“That’s a good song too,” Lexa said.

“Are you well known in that world too? Like will the musicians one stage know you tonight?” Clarke asked.

In all the years she’d known Lexa, Clarke had never seen her face turn so red, so fast. One second she was all tan and gorgeous, the next she was redder than a tomato!

“No one really knows about me. I do a lot of my work in secret. There’s this whole system that I can explain to you someday. But no. I guess most don’t know about my involvement. Not in the writing, not in the recording, not in the awards, none of it.”

“If you don’t want to go…” Clarke said slowly. She blushed a little herself. “I mean, I know you love music and Anya managed to get us some really great seats but if you don’t want –”

“I didn’t all dolled up for nothing, babe!” Lexa insisted as she reached for Clarke’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

This time, Lexa noticed Clarke stiffening but before she could say anything, Clarke was changing the subject and talking too fast for her to get a word in.

****

“We owe Anya big time!” Clarke gasped as she settled into her seat. They were so close to the stage, she felt like she could take two steps and touch one of the musicians.

“These are our family seats.” Lexa chuckled next to her. She leaned back and, almost without thinking, draped her arm over the back of Clarke’s chair. “We have four of them. Mom or Dad usually come to shows. All she had to do was ask for the tickets from them.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Let me be impressed.”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said gently as her hand moved and she found herself rubbing the back of Clarke’s neck. “I’ll pretend like she had to call in favors. Just for you, babe.”

There it was again.

The stiffening.

“Thank you,” Clarke whispered, watching the stage even though there was no one there yet.

“You want to tell me what that’s all about?”

Clarke glanced over, smiling brightly. “I’m just so excited! I haven’t been to see the Philharmonic yet.”

“No,” Lexa shook her head and pulled her arm from behind Clarke. “I mean, we were talking earlier and every time I’d try to… I don’t know, touch you? You stiffened. And you did it again just now. Are you not comfortable with me touching you because we’re on a date?”

“It isn’t the touching,” Clarke said quickly with a shake of her head.

“Then what?”

For a moment, Clarke thought about playing it off or asking Lexa to wait until they got home. But she knew Lexa would overthink it, that she’d worry. So she sighed and turned enough to meet Lexa’s eyes. She reached for her hand, taking it gently in her own.

“First, I need you to know that I’m having a really great time. And I can’t wait for the concert. I think… I mean, this has been a pretty good first date right?” Clarke asked.

Squeezing her hand, Lexa nodded. “It has, yes. And I’d like that to continue.”

“Me too!” Clarke assured her. She bit her lip before sighing and adding. “It’s just that when earlier, you called me ‘babe’ a few times.”

“What?”

“You called me ‘babe’ when you were talking to me. And flirting. And touching.”

Lexa only blinked at her. “I’m sorry?”

“I just…” Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose. “I know you call your girls that. The one-night stands and flings or whatever. You call them ‘babe’ and then they’re gone. I don’t want to be one of them.”

“Oh, Clarke,” Lexa breathed. She smiled that soft smile and shook her head. “You could never be one of them. Not ever. I didn’t even realize I was doing that! I’ll try to keep that in mind. I promise, I don’t want you to ever think I see you in that same way.”

“Yeah?” Clarke blushed and dropped her eyes to her lap.

Lexa reached over with her free hand, tilting her head back until their eyes met. “You’re you, Clarke. And that makes you so special. And yeah, I’ll probably come up with something to call you eventually but I’ll stop with ‘babe’ right now.”

Before Clarke could respond, the lights dimmed and the musicians took the stage. They shifted in their seats, Clarke leaning into Lexa’s side, and Lexa’s arm around her shoulders. In Clarke’s lap, her hands played with Lexa’s fingers.

They were mesmerized by the music, by the lights and the sounds and the magic of the night. They hardly tried to speak, but when they did it was always short and easy and they often didn’t need all their words because it seemed as if they were reading each other’s minds.

****

The night shifted as they drove home. Clarke’s hand was in Lexa’s lap now, squeezing gently as they cruised toward home.

“Thank you,” Lexa said softly as they pulled into the drive.

“No,” Clarke smiled and shook her head. “Thank you! I can’t believe I got to take Lexa Woods on a date!”

Lexa laughed and shrugged. “I mean, I scored a date with Clarke Griffin. I think that’s more impressive.”

Clarke parked in front of the garage door, knowing Raven had her bike taken apart inside that particular bay. They exited the car, eagerly clasping hands as soon as Clarke helped Lexa out. They strolled up to the front door, grinning like fools the whole way.

“Maybe I should have driven back to the guest house? So I could drop you off?” Clarke teased.

“No point, really,” Lexa shrugged, turning and leaning bac against the door. She smirked. “I mean, we both know I’m going to end up in your bed tonight anyway, Clarke. Why play coy about it.”

Clarke groaned and moved into Lexa’s space. She leaned her forehead on Lexa’s shoulder, sighing at the contact. “Don’t tease me like that, Lex.”

“I’d like to tell you I’m not teasing,” Lexa’s arms lifted, her hands rubbing Clarke’s bare arms, “but I am. We’re going to do this right, I think. Need to woo you a bit more before I can follow through with the teasing. Is that okay?”

Clarke responded, not that Lexa could make out what she’d said.

“I’m going to need you to repeat that.” Lexa laughed, slowly looping her arms around Clarke’s waist.

Letting out an overly dramatic groan, Clarke lifted her head. She carefully repeated what she’d just said. “I asked if that meant I wasn’t going to get a kiss tonight.”

A slow smile blossomed on Lexa’s face. She straightened to her full height, looking down into Clarke’s face. She tightened her arms just a little and nodded. “I’m thinking that you get to have as many kisses as you want, Clarke.”

“All of them.”

“All the kisses?” Lexa asked, dipping her head and brushing her nose along the length of Clarke’s ever so gently.

“Yes please?”

Sighing as dramatically as Clarke had groaned moments earlier, Lexa nodded. “I suppose I can do that. I might need to borrow some lip balm or something though.”

Before Clarke could respond Lexa dipped her head again. For a second, then another, she held herself perfectly still, her lips just brushing against Clarke’s. Then, only after she felt Clarke sighed breath playing across her lips, she pressed gently into Clarke.

It was kind of like Clarke had dreamt it would be. She smiled and leaned into Lexa, looping her arms around her neck and holding on.

Lexa captured her bottom lip, nibbled on it gently before pulling away to change the angle of the kiss. She let her eyes float over Clarke’s face, taking in the flush of her cheeks and the slight part of her lips with a smirk.

“More,” Clarke whispered, shifting up onto her toes to catch Lexa’s lips again.

This kiss was slightly more aggressive. Clarke possessed her lips, Clarke seemed to possess her. One swipe of her tongue and Lexa eagerly allowed her inside, shivering when she felt Clarke’s tongue brush against her own.

The angle shifted and changed and smiles ruined some kisses, or made them better, depending on who you asked. Somehow, they managed to find their way inside the house and into Clarke’s room.

They paused their impassioned embrace when the back of Clarke’s knees hit the bed.

“We…” Lexa breathed, lifting her head as she pressed her bod further into Clarke’s. “We can’t. I mean… want to… but can’t.”

“I know,” Clarke agreed, smiling into Lexa’s neck. She pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw. “I can wait if you can.”

Lexa swallowed thickly. “I’ll grab some pajamas and change in the powder room? And you can change in your bathroom?”

“Meet you back here in fifteen?” Clarke asked, tilting her head back just enough to meet Lexa’s eyes.

Snorting out a laugh, Lexa nodded. She dipped her head for one last quick kiss. “I’ll be back in five. Try to think of something for us to watch.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at that. “As if we’re going to focus on the television.”

“Put on Pandora then!” Lexa said as she dashed into Clarke’s closet. She reappeared with a t-shirt and sweatpants. “Get us some mood music going!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)!! Tumblr can also give you a couple of other ways to follow my works...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Lexa has an interview with on a late night show. Then there's a comic con.
> 
> And then a short little date...
> 
> (The next chapter should be fun...)

For the first time since they’d started filming the new season, Lexa had an interview on a late night talk show. There’d been magazines and websites and bloggers galore, sure. But that Tuesday afternoon, she found herself backstage at one show or another, waiting for her name to be announced.

She glanced at her phone, smiling at the newest ultrasound on her phone. The twins were circled, ‘Baby Boy’ and ‘Baby Girl’ written in yellow.

“- And here she is! Please join me in welcoming…” The host’s voice rang loudly through the speakers. “Lexa Woods!”

The audience rose to their feet, clapping loudly as she strolled through the opening curtain. She smiled and waved, blowing a few kisses here and there.

“Welcome!” The host, Jim, pulled her in for a hug. “Welcome to the show!”

“Thank you for having me!” Lexa replied, pulling away and smiling up at him. “It’s so nice to be here. It’s been a while.”

Jim nodded. He waved to the chair behind her, urging her to sit down. “I know! Almost a year I think. Such a tragedy too, we always have such fun when you’re here.”

“The last time I was here,” Lexa said as she took her seat. She tugged on her button-down shirt and then her leather jacket. “You made me read a bunch of science words with a German accent. Then you made me try to put together that anatomy doll thing while singing showtunes.”

“Are you saying that wasn’t fun?”

The audience laughed at Jim’s bouncing eyebrows.

“I’m saying I already graduated from high school. And university.”

“And?”

“Please don’t make me do anything that requires my brain right now?” Lexa replied, smiling brightly. She looked out at the audience and shrugged. “I’m tired, you know? Between working on the show, reading new scripts, and… you know, my home life, I’m a busy woman!”

Jim chuckled at that. He reached to his right, picking up a piece of grey cardboard. He flipped it up, showing the audience what was on the front of it.

“You mean this home life?”

Lexa leaned forward, studying the board for a second before laughing.

It was a candid picture from her Instagram, she and Clarke were sitting on the swing overlooking the hills and city below at dusk. Clarke was in her lap, their hands on her stomach, smiling at the movement underneath their palms. Raven had snapped it when she came up on them with Anya.

Lexa’s smile softened as she nodded. “Yeah.”

“Nice home life,” Jim replied, flipping over another picture.

This one was Clarke sitting on the kitchen counter while Lexa was cooking at the oven. Lexa’s face was pinched, like she wasn’t very happy about whatever she was making.

“What’s the story here?” Jim asked.

“Clarke wanted a fried peanut butter and pickle sandwich,” Lexa answered with a shrug. She looked out over the audience. “I don’t have to eat it so I don’t complain, but it is gross right?”

Jim nodded, tossing the pictures to the side. “I can remember my wife being pregnant. With the first, she was obsessed with those little fruit pies you can buy at gas stations. You know what I’m talking about?” He looked to the audience, waiting for them to nod before continuing, “And with the second, I’m pretty sure all she ever wanted to eat was burritos.”

“Anything she hated?” Lexa had to ask.

“Pizza. Any kind of pizza. Didn’t matter.” Jim replied.

“Clarke is hating pasta right now. Like, she can’t stand the very smell of it. It’s the weirdest thing.” Lexa laughed and shrugged. She clapped her hands together when a memory popped up. “A week or two ago, Raven, Clarke’s best friend was expecting to have dinner alone with her girlfriend, who just happens to be my sister. So she made this absolutely gorgeous lasagna. The issue came up when Clarke and I finished filming early because we’re just that good, you know?”

Jim was already shaking his head. “Uh oh.”

“I’ve never seen Clarke get so grossed out by anything that fast! And I watched her eat that fried sandwich!” Lexa laughed loudly. “Raven had to throw it out. And take the trash out right away. And apologize, like, fifteen times a day for a week. It was great. I didn’t have to go on cravings runs that week.”

“I know we have to get to talking about the show soon,” Jim said, waving off his producer, “but I have to ask, how far along is Clarke?”

Lexa’s chest puffed up a little. She bit her lip and nodded. “About 24 weeks or so. Don’t tell her I told you!”

“And the two of you?”

“Are very happy.”

Jim arched a brow and questioned, “You two just decided to have a baby? Out of the blue?”

“Just because it was out of the blue for you doesn’t mean it was for us.” Lexa replied, her tone hardening. She tried to maintain her smile but it did slip a little. “I’d love to go into all the details but, honestly, we’re tired of defending our decisions. So yeah. We did decide to have a baby. And I have zero regrets.”

“Do you know what you’re having yet?” Jim asked, skimming over the awkwardness filling the studio.

Lexa nodded and allowed her smile to melt a little. “We do.”

“And?”

“I can’t tell you that!” Lexa teased.

“How about a picture then?” Jim prodded.

Lexa bit her lip again, studying him for a second before nodding. She pulled her phone from her pocket, pulling up the unlabeled ultrasound picture and turning it toward the host. “Clarke’s going to kill me…”

“Is that what I think it is?” Jim asked, leaning in to study the picture.

“My children?” Lexa responded with pride shining on her face. “That Clarke Griffin is carrying? Because if that’s what you thought it was… then yes. Yes, it is.”

As Lexa turned her phone toward one of the cameras so the picture could be displayed on the monitors, the audience started murmuring. Before Lexa could react, she felt hands covering her eyes.

“Clarke?” She squeaked, reaching up to take one of the hands in her own.

“How do you always know?” Clarke replied, removing her hands. She circled the the chair and plopped into Lexa’s lap. She pressed a quick kiss to Lexa’s lips and presented her with a rose.

Lexa looked to be in a daze. She was smiling like a fool, her arms circling in Clarke’s waist. “What’re you doing here, love?”

“I bet Jim here that you couldn’t go the entire interview without showing that picture.”

“What’d you win?” Lexa asked, her eyes narrowing.

Clarke shrugged and giggled.

“Clarke?”

“Well, darling…” Clarke tried to ease away from her.

Lexa shook her head and narrowed her eyes as she tightened her arms a bit. “I’m going to tell Raven to make spaghetti for dinner.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.”

“Jim has a special challenge for you. It involves diapers,” Clarke said slowly. She pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling out of her arms. “And I have an interview of my own to get to. Good luck, boo!”

****

A few days later, Clarke and Lexa were appearing at a convention. It was one of the largest in the country, thousands of people crowded into the convention center. Clarke managed to sneak in dressed as a character from a post-apocalyptic show she liked as a teenager.

Lexa refused to dress up.

But she did enjoy the professional faded shirt Clarke was wearing. The blue henley really highlighted her… eyes.

Early the first morning, they had a panel together for _Tell No Tales_. It was one of their favorite parts of their job, interacting with fans and fanatics alike. They’re joint picture sessions were booked within minutes of going on sale.

The second day, Clarke had a panel on her own. Or rather, with the cast of her movie _The White Seahorse_. She’d been worried at first, it was the first time she’d be seeing Henry since everything had gone down. Thankfully, Will Benedict, their co-star, managed to snag the seat next to Clarke. Penelope Brian, one of the writers, was on her other side.

There were many people lining up to ask questions after a trailer played.

At first, everything was going along well. Then, a man approached the microphone. He cleared his throat and announced his name as Stanley and that he was a big fan of Henry and Clarke, he’d been following their careers for years.

“Well, Stanley,” Clarke teased with a wink, “Mine is pretty easy to follow. I mean, it’s only been a few years long. Henry though, whoa… decades?”

“I’m not that old!” Henry groaned good-naturedly.

The man cleared his throat again. Then he smiled, or rather sort of sneered, at Clarke. “I just wanted to tell you I’m a big fan. The biggest. But I was just wondering who the father of you babies is?”

Clarke’s eyes widened at that.

She really hadn’t been expecting that question.

“I’m sorry?”

“Well, I mean,” The man said. He glanced around, seeming to puff up the more he heard the murmurs in the crowd. “A baby has to have a dad right?”

Henry started to stand up, intent on telling the man off.

But then, the crowd erupted.

Clarke looked around, confused by the change in atmosphere. When she looked to the left, she laughed and shook her head.

Lexa was strolling on stage.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke called out to her.

“My parents let me leave early. Something about me being grumpy.” Lexa said as she leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. She stood up and motioned for Clarke to stand before taking her chair. She tugged gently on Clarke’s arm until she was seated in her lap. She smiled into the kiss Clarke planted on her.

“Happy to see me?” Clarke asked, just loud enough for the microphones to pick up.

Lexa nodded before she leaned up for another kiss. Then she put on a scowl and looked out into the crowd. “Now where is this Stan?”

“It’s Stanley, actually.”

“Don’t care.” Lexa shot back.

“Hey, man, look,” Stanley raised his hands and smirked. “I didn’t mean any offense. It’s just that biologically speaking –”

Lexa shook her head and cut him off. “Yeah. I’m sure you’ve got something very riveting to say. But you asked about the other parent right? Well here I am. What do you have to say to me?”

“She can’t defend herself?”

“Nothing to defend,” Lexa replied with a shrug. “We’re adults and we made a decision about our life. None of your business.”

“We all know that babies need –”

Clarke leaned down and interrupted him this time. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask security to escort you out now, Stanley. Lexa tried to play nicely, I’m not that nice. Go find fodder for you blog somewhere else.”

****

The evening of the last night of the con, Clarke insisted on a date night. She agreed to let Lexa pick the time and place, it was her turn to plan after all.

So they were in some fancy restaurant on the beach, Lexa in slacks and a blouse and Clarke in a dress that was definitely going to have to be retired after their date. They’d ordered their food and were watching the lights play off the waves.

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked softly, her hand carefully covering Clarke’s. “I know you’ve been worried about questions.”

“I’m fine.” Clarke smiled. She turned her hand over, clasping Lexa’s tightly. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her free hand. “And I don’t want to think about him. It’s all fine. I don’t care what they think.”

Arching a brow, Lexa shuffled her chair closer. “You don’t?”

“Nope.”

“Then what do you care about, Clarke Griffin?”

Gently, Clarke reached for a loose lock of hair, twirling it around her finger. “Well, you see, my mind has sort of been preoccupied with this one woman.”

“Oh really?” Lexa drawled, leaning even closer.

Clarke pulled her hand free, allowing it to drop to Lexa’s thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. She tucked that lock of hair behind a tiny ear and smiled as she cupped Lexa’s cheek. “I really have. She’s a been a distraction. But a good one,” she added quickly when Lexa started to object. She laughed and shrugged. “We work together and we live together. And when I tell you that she’s pretty, I’m seriously underplaying it. She’s like… drop dead gorgeous.”

“Is she?”

“She is.”

“How gorgeous?”

Clarke laughed a little louder. “Like, panty-droppingly gorgeous. And with the hormones I have coursing through my veins? There are days I can barely look at her without wanting to just climb her like a tree.”

“What?” Lexa squeaked. She glanced around, waving off anyone who was looking their way. “What did you say?”

“Even before the hormones,” Clarke leaned in, pressing her lips to Lexa’s ear, “I have to admit I thought about her. Way more than I should have. I spent many nights dreaming about her.”

Lexa’s mouth ran dry. She licked at her lips, trying to moisten them.

It didn’t work.

“And now,” Clarke continued. She slid her hand a little further up Lexa’s thigh. “Now she says she wants to be mine. She wants me. And my dreams since then? I don’t even know how to explain how much more… intense those dreams have become.”

“You’re not playing fair,” Lexa whispered.

Clarke cocked her head and smiled. “Do you really want me to play fair?”

“What?”

“Do you want me to play fair?”

“I don’t want you saying anything you don’t mean. I don’t… we don’t have to rush this, love.”

Shaking her head, Clarke pressed a kiss, soft and sweet to those pouty lips. She drew back and met Lexa’s eye. “I’m not. And I also wouldn’t be saying something I don’t mean if I were to say I really just want to get a burger and fries on our way home.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Lexa’s concern was clear in her eyes.

Clarke waved off her worry. She smiled and winked. “I’m fine. I just want to be home with you. Because I have so many things I want to say to you that I don’t think I should risk being overheard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven get a little bit of time to themselves. Lexa makes a bold move at the studio (see if you can spot it...). 
> 
> And a scary accident occurs while Clexa is at work...

Clarke had always heard the phrase ‘walking on air’ and rolled her eyes. Never had she really thought it was something she’d feel one day. And yet…

Those first two weeks of Lexa truly being part of her life, part of her world?

Clarke wasn’t just walking on air; she was dancing with the stars.

A snort of laughter pulled her from her thoughts. It took her a second to realize it’d come from her.

“Why does your face look like that?” Raven asked, glancing over at her passenger. She lifted her right hand from the steering wheel, pointing her finger and drawing a circle in the air. “What is this? What is this look?”

“Stop that,” Clarke said. She swatted at Raven’s hand.

Raven only laughed and returned her hand to the steering wheel. She shot another glance over before she laughed again. “Sweet Sappho, Clarke! You look like a lovesick tween. Stop it.”

“Want to talk about Anya some?” Clarke sniped right back. She smiled smugly at the softening of Raven’s face. It was her turn to point her finger now. Except she poked at Raven’s cheek as she exclaimed, “Ah ha!”

“I’m driving a gigantic truck in Hollywood traffic!” Raven shouted. She pulled her shoulder up into her cheek, trying to fend off Clarke’s teasing attacks.

Clarke only laughed louder and poked at her ribs.

“Stop that!”

“Can’t use my own words against me! I’m immune!” Clarke snorted from her laughter.

Then her laughter stopped.

For a beat or two, Raven sat braced for another onslaught. Then she heard Clarke whine.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as she lowered her shoulder and looked over.

Shaking her head, Clarke crossed her leg and knitted her brows.

“You need the bathroom?” Raven asked, trying to fight her chuckles.

Clarke nodded, whining again.

“Text Lexa,” Raven nudged her gently. “Tell her we’re two minutes out and you need her to have security ready to wave us through.”

****

“My hero!” Clarke shouted as she hopped down from Raven’s truck and hurried toward the nearest bathroom. She paused just long enough to hug Lexa.

“That bad?” Lexa asked, looking up into the truck.

Raven laughed and nodded. “There can’t be much room… you know, in there. With twins. They’re probably playing soccer with her bladder or something.”

“That’s a fun thought,” Lexa replied with a snicker. She sobered quickly though, glancing the way Clarke had run off in. “Don’t tell her I laughed at that. She… there’s been some crying lately. She thinks she looks like a whale or something.”

“At what? 26 weeks? Sure. A whale.” Raven rolled her eyes. “I’ll never understand why people choose to do that to themselves.”

Lexa only tilted her head, studying her closely. After a few seconds, she smiled. “Does that mean I can tell my sister that I shouldn’t expect any nieces or nephews in the future?”

“What?” Raven squeaked.

“I mean,” Lexa said slowly, “It’s either that or you don’t really plan on being with Anya long term.”

Raven’s eyes narrowed. “I thought you were my friend, Woods.”

“But Anya is my sister.”

“I’m not going to talk to you about my relationship with Anya.”

Lexa only laughed again. “Good. Because she’s already told me plenty!”

Without another word, only a short wave, Lexa turned toward the lot and started walking. She could hear Raven choke on air in surprise.

“You come back here and explain yourself!” Raven shouted after her.

Lexa only lifted her hand in another wave. “See you tonight, Reyes!”

****

It took Lexa about ten minutes to find Clarke.

She should have known to look in the cafeteria. Clarke had been much hungrier than usual in the last few days. Each of her cravings weirder than the last.

“Pickles, strawberry ice cream, and…” Lexa leaned over Clarke’s bowl and sniffed. She grimaced and pulled back, a look of horror on her face. “It that barbeque sauce?”

“Your children are the weird ones!” Clarke defended, scooping a large serving into her mouth.

Lexa laughed and took a seat in the empty chair next to Clarke. She leaned in, draping her arm across the back of Clarke’s seat, her hand absentmindedly playing with the tips of blonde hair.

“What’s that song?” Clarke asked before taking another bite of her concoction.

“What?”

Clarke took a sip of her water. She smiled softly at Lexa, taking her in before she repeated her question. She was already in costume; her call time having been a few hours earlier than Clarke’s that day. The grey pencil A-Line skirt, perfectly pressed white oxford shirt with one or two buttons undone, and the light blue cardigan were a real change from the jeans and t-shirt and leather jacket Clarke knew she’d left the house in this morning. She set her spoon aside for a second to roll up the sleeves.

“They covered your tattoos?”

“In case we decide to go off script later,” Lexa replied a nod. “I still say Yara is a secret badass who could have tattoos.”

Nodding, Clarke picked the spoon back up. “Of course, love. Whatever you say.”

“What did you were you just talking about though? About a song?”

“Oh,” Clarke said, licking her finger where a bit of barbeque sauce had fallen. “You’ve been humming this tune over and over for the last few days. I don’t think I’ve ever heard it before. Is it a new one?”

The blush on Lexa’s cheeks was all the answer Clarke really needed.

“Do I get to hear it?”

“Maybe when it’s finished. I’ve already got a singer in mind for it too.” Lexa answered. She tapped her chin. “You dropped a bit there. And on your shirt. It’s a good thing you’re not in costume yet. Niylah would have your head.”

Just then, Monroe rushed up to them an annoyed look on her face. “Lexa, Titus is looking for you.”

“I’ll be there in a –”

“Lexa!” Titus appeared in the doorway. “I need a word.”

Groaning quietly, Lexa let her head loll back for a second before turning to Clarke. She leaned in, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before she stood. Clarke’s head tipped back, grinning like a child.

“I’ll meet you in the make-up trailer,” Lexa said softly before leaning down and pressing her lips ever so gently to Clarke's. She smiled at Clarke’s hum of agreement. With one last peck, Lexa straighten. “And no coffee. Grab a cocoa!”

“I’m an adult!” Clarke called after her.

Lexa only laughed and spoke to Titus as she drew closer to him. “Sorry, Clarke had a bit of an emergency. The twins are… pretty sure they’re going to be crazy if they follow in the footsteps of all the cravings they’re causing.”

“Don’t call my children crazy, Woods!”

“I’m not!” Lexa shouted back as she turned around, smiling broadly.

Clarke rolled her eyes and pointed at her with her spoon. “I just heard you!”

“Well,” Lexa said slowly, her smile turning into a smirk. “I’m calling  _ my _ children crazy. Surely that’s allowed!”

****

An hour later Clarke and Lexa were on set. Clarke was fanning herself, having been dressed in black slacks and a black button down, she was slowly dying from the heat.

“Come on,” Lexa tugged at her hand. She pulled them to a small tent she’d had set up, one that had fans blowing gently, creating a cool space for Clarke to sit.

“Lexa Woods,” Clarke groaned as she sat down. “You’re a goddess.”

Smirking, Lexa leaned down, her hand falling to the arms of the chair as she braced herself over her, her lips hovering just above Clarke’s. “Well, I have been told –“

“Clarke! Lexa!” The head of the stunt department, Harper, shouted their names. She waved as she joined them in the tent. She jerked her head toward the man shadowing her. “This is Paul. He’s my new intern, started yesterday. He’s pretty new to the field.”

“Welcome to the show, Paul,” Lexa said as she clapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

“Yeah,” Clarke offered her hand from her chair. When he took it, she barely managed to hide the grimace caused by his sweaty palms. “I apologize, I’d stand and offer you a proper welcome but I’m just so freaking tired right now. But, my rudeness aside, I’m sure you’ll love it here.”

Paul nodded eagerly, looking from one woman to the other. “I love the show! It’s for sure my very favorite! I am a huge fan of Clarke’s actually! Do you think –”

“Okay!” Harper laughed and rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on Paul’s shoulder and patted a few times. “Let’s not make the ladies uncomfortable. You’ll have plenty of time to ask questions and all that later. Right now, we’ve got a whole day’s worth of stunts to check over before we resume filming!”

Lexa watched them walk away, her hand coming to rest on the side of Clarke’s neck, her thumb tracing the edge of her jaw. “That guy was weird right? Are you okay?”

“I’m four months pregnant and I can smell everything! Like the fact that that man-child hasn’t showered in at least a few days,” Clarke pouted, her nose crinkling in disgust. She looked around quickly, smiling when she spotted Monroe standing off to the side of the main camera. “I need hand sanitizer!”

“Just go wash your hands,” Lexa said with a click of her tongue. She helped Clarke stand up, offering a soft kiss on her cheek as she redirected her toward her trailer. “You know you’ll need the bathroom soon anyway!”

****

“Are you ready, love?” Lexa asked as she enters Clarke’s trailer.

“I don’t want to.” Clarke pouted.

“It’s fine,” Lexa said. They’d had this conversation a hundred times already. “You aren’t really shooting me. It’s a fake gun. And Quinn has to shoot Yara through the shoulder to hit the guy holding her hostage. She’s  _ saving _ Yara!”

Clarke shook her head. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Lexa practically surged forward when she heard the trembling in Clarke’s voice. After all those months of dealing with emotional Clarke, she knew exactly what that meant.

“Hey, Love. No. You won’t. It’s just a scene. And we’ve rehearsed it all!” Lexa gathered Clarke in her arms and rocked her. When Clarke sobbed, she picked her up and moved to sit down with her cradled in her lap. “I’ll be just fine! And we’ll be on our plane in a few hours!”

“But what if –”

“No. No what ifs about this. I’ll be okay. It’s a fake gun. You grew up with real guns!”

Before Clarke could respond, there was a series of knocks on the trailer door.

“Clarke?” Monroe called through the door. “Is Lexa in there with you?”

“I’m here,” Lexa answered.

Monroe sighed, thankful to have found them so easily. “Right, Well Harper and the creepy new guy need you on set. Head to hair and make-up first so they can do a checkup. Then head to set. They’re waiting on you.”

It took a few minutes, but Clarke calmed enough for them to make their way through a quick wardrobe and makeup recheck before hitting their marks. Harper was explaining the squib to Lexa again, checking the placement and all of that while Paul handed Clarke her gun, a specially made left-handed Beretta.

“Here you go, Clarke,” he said with a smile.

“Thank you.”

She hefted the gun in her hand, checking its weight. It was true she’d grown up around guns, her dad and uncles had gone hunting and to the shooting range a lot when she was growing up. She’d gone with them to the range more times than she could count.

Still. Even knowing she was holding a stunt gun… she didn’t like the idea of pointing it at Lexa.

Titus, the director for the episode, called for the crew to clear the scene. Once the lights were dimmed and action was called, Clarke tried to forget all about the nerves.

She focused on Lexa and the man, the season’s big bad guy, holding her with a gun to her head.

They flow through their lines, adding little jabs and barbs to their scripted lines. They move around the set just like they practiced, hitting every mark

Everything was going perfectly.

Then Clarke raised the gun and squeezed the trigger.

She nearly dropped it when it recoiled in her hands.

Just like the ones she grew up with.

She’d never had a prop gun kick quite like that.

Looking up, Clarke’s eyes frantically searched for Lexa.

She screamed when she saw her on the ground.

“Lex?!”

She ran and shoved her way by the panicking crew gathering around actors on the ground. She slid across the floor on her knees.

She had Lexa’s head in her lap before anyone knew what was happening.

“Hey! I’m okay!” Lexa said, she more dazed than anything. She reached for one of Clarke’s hands, squeezing it gently. “I’m okay.“

“Are you hurt?” Clarke asked.

“My head, I’m pretty sure I hit in on the floor pretty hard. Sean pulled me down.” Lex winced when she tried to sit up. She had to lay back and close her eyes as dizziness set in. “I don’t think there’s a concussion but I’ll have medical check me over. Don’t worry about me, love.”

Lexa felt something wet hit her cheek. Opening her eyes, Clarke had both hands raised to her face.

“Hey,” Lexa said softly. She fought through the pain and dizziness to sit up. She wrapped Clarke in her arms. “No need to cry, love. I’m okay. I’m here. I’m not hurt.”

“I almost shot you!”

“But you didn’t. Sean pulled me out of the way!”

Sean suddenly appeared next to them. He offered his hands to both women. “I’m sorry about your head, Lexa. I just… I saw the gun flash and I just knew it wasn’t what we were expecting.”

Clarke had almost taken his hand when she noticed the bandage on his shoulder. “What happened?”

“The bullet grazed me. I’m fine though!” He hurried to reassure her. “Just a scratch!”

“I shot you!”

“I’m okay!”

Clarke sank back in Lexa’s arms. She burrowed her face into her neck and sobbed. “I almost shot Lexa. And I shot Sean!”

“I’m okay!” Sean said again. He crouched down next to them, smiling gently. “Really, Clarke. I’m going to have a badass scar and I get to tell all the ladies you gave it to me. I’m totally calling it a win!”

Lexa shot him a glare as she rocked Clarke gently. Humming and kissing the top of her head. “Everyone is okay, love. Calm down. The stress isn’t good for the babies.”

****

It took a while for everything to get cleared up. Titus wanted to roll the scene again but Harper and Paul couldn’t find the stunt gun they needed. And Lexa was adamant that Clarke couldn’t handle the scene again. Not yet.

So Titus reluctantly let them all head home.

Once Lexa had Clarke safely ensconced in their home, she made a quick dinner and they settled in the living room for an evening of Netflix.

“Lex?”

Humming, Lexa turned her head to meet Clarke’s eye. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I almost shot you.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as she turned her body to face Clarke. “I’m not going to let you take on that guilt. You didn’t know it was a real gun. And even if you had, you weren’t aiming for real right?”

“Of course not!”

“Then you have nothing to feel bad about,” Lexa replied. She scooted across the couch, pulling Clarke into her lap and holding her. “The doctor check us all over, we’ll be good as new in no time. You talked to your mom, she told us the same. I have Dr. Montgomery on speed dial in case you need to talk to her.”

Clarke nuzzled into her neck, sighing softly. “Do you know what…”

She stopped, shaking her head and cuddling closer.

“I want to know.” Lexa rubbed her leg gently.

“When I realized you were okay? I was so thankful.”

“I was too,” Lexa replied.

Clarke snorted out a laugh and shook her head. “Yeah. But I was thankful because I’d just thought you were dead and I was… sad doesn’t really cover it but I was. And part of me, a big part of me, was relieved when you were okay. Because I knew I’d still get my chance to seduce you.”

The sound that escaped Lexa’s mouth was almost indescribable. It was a mixture of a bark of laughter, choking in her own tongue, and trying to inhale at the same time.

“What?”

Clarke smiled smugly; her mouth pressed to Lexa’s pulse point. “You heard me, Woods. I have every intention of seducing the leather pants off of you someday soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) or a question here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed!!
> 
> As always, feel free to drop me a line (or a prompt) here or on [Tumblr](https://imaginaryhistorianme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
